Shadow Dwellers
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Konoha has never had a more peaceful time, and was producing a good group of Shinobi to boot, but what happens when one comes out of the shadows to play. Will Konoha's will of fire stay bright enough to light up this new person or will his past stay hidden? Fem Naruto, Fem Kyuubi, Occentric or is it?
1. Raise from the Shadows

**PA: Hey guys here is something that has been running about in my head for awhile now, So I thought I would finally put it to paper, well screen and got some feedback about it, I do not know when the next update of SiT will be as I am a little lost on what to do at the moment and don't really want to just push through a blank on the story as it would most likely turn out like garbage, so this may have more attention then SiT for a bit maybe not just depends on what happens. **

**IMPORTANT: Everyone keeps posting about the Naruto thing, wait and read it will make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own Naruto, if I did, well lets say Naruto wouldn't some idiot half the time, and would use a sword like a badass**

Shadow Dwellers, Introduction/Prologue.

The sun was bearing down relentlessly, the heat he felt was insufferable, stifling even, this was what he could feel. Sadly this was not the reality of the situation, his iceburg blue eyes opened showing where he really was, in a sewer that he had no memory of, the water was not cold, nor did it smell like he would've expected, it was just there like an added effect meant to distract him. He knelt down and slowly reached for the water with his hand receiving a little *zap* for his effort, it was not painful, it was just enough for him to notice it. _'The water doesn't like to be touched. Tsch moody ass water.'_ He brought his hand up before running it through his snow white hair, he could see the water on his hand the few drops that were their anyway, but it wasn't how water normally felt. Sighing to himself he adopted a thinking position, there was no point walking around pointlessly, strumming his fingers along his cheek he could feel the water looking substance rundown his face until it reached his whisker like birthmarks, it held it's place there not falling any further.

_'Odd, but stranger things have happened, this is probably some genjutsu that someone has me in so they can try and take me out...it wouldn't be the first time.' _ He knew he wasn't very liked in Konoha, he just didn't know why, if he knew he could at least try to do something about it, he didn't like resorting to killing them when they stepped out of line.. He stood there thinking about his situation a while longer, before coming to the decision that nothing was going to happen if he just stood there, he walked over to the wall which was he noticed the pipes running along the top of it, looking up he could feel the heat on his face. _'At least I know what is causing it now.' _He grimaced a little, nothing here felt right, from the corner of his eye's he saw the pipes flash red, after doing a double take to make sure it actually happened, he confirmed something. _'I'm going insane, I am about to try and pass training and I am already going insane, my career will be over before it begun.'_

He sat in the water for a while staring at the pipes watching as the red flashes slowly travel down them, almost asking to be followed, and that is what he did, regardless of what his instinct was telling him to do, hell it was probably how he ended up here in the first place. He was taught better, he ran his hand through his hair as he walked trying to calm himself down, his body wanted to run away, it was screaming to, but he was in a trance like state the red had stated to captivate him, no longer could he ignore it, he had to find out where it lead to.

After a while of walking he looked around, the sewer was slowly becoming larger, if he had to take a guess he would assume he was coming to the end of his walk, that his destination was not to much further away, the pipes started to get further away taking with them the warmth, part of him was glad for it, part of him now realised how eerie it seemed now that the warmth of the pipes was gone. He could see bars at the end of the room, that was where the pipes were going, so that was where he headed, he didn't know what he was expecting to find there, but he for one could of never predicted the outcome of this strange experience.

Sitting behind the bars was a lone girl a few years older than him, he himself was turning 10 in a week, he would have to put her around 17 to 19, that was only a haphazard guess though, he did not interact with many so he was really limited with his experience in this field, ignoring his gut once again he walked up to the edge of the bars, looking in he could see she was not feeling too well, she seemed to be sad, she seemed to be crying.

"Miss?" He got no reply for his efforts, a small frown formed on his face as his hand ran through his hair, quickly losing his patience, there was something important he was meant to be doing right now, and it was not this. "I heard you, there is no point trying to pretend you're not here, I can even see you, just respond allready." His fist was clenched around his hair trying to beat back the need to lash out at this stranger, his master had taught him better. He was waiting for an answer and it took awhile before he heard anything other than her sobs, what he heard seemed to be a little whisper of "Why?" from the girl who kept shaking, sighing to himself knowing this may bite him in the ass later he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Well in all honesty, I have no clue, but for now it seems like we are both stuck here, so we may as well talk about something I guess." His eye's slowly turned to her own as he took in the hopeful look they carried, almost pleading to him, for what he didn't know. "See I am not nasty right now, so how about you turn that frown of yours upside down and we have a nice talk, you don't seem really nasty either."

The girl let out a short scoff, "Haven't you heard the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover'? I may not seem nasty, but you should stay away from me anyway." two fingers made their way to the corners of her mouth before slowly moving it into a smile while the owner of the fingers held one on his own face.

"See its not that bad, and I know what you are talking about there, the only ones that don't outworldly hate me are the members of ROOT, they have gotten to know me as I am, a loyal part of the team, the others believe I am the Kyuubi itself." This caused the girl to stiffen slightly making him laugh softly to himself.

"You're not going to judge me like everyone else are you? Because if you are I might as well leave now." She quickly grabbed his hand stopping him from moving letting her eyes meet his again before seeing his hold a tint of hope.

"I know you're not the Kyuubi..." She pulled her hand away expecting him to lash out after what she said next, "Because I am..." She quickly closed her eyes and waited for him to start laying into her taking his pain out on her, so continued to wait but it never came, her eyes slowly opened to see him seated in front of her now with a small smile on his face. Her face quickly became confused as he sat there not moving she flinched when hit right hand reached into the pocket of his pants pulling out a small white rectangle. he flicked the bottom a few times before a white stick of sorts came out and was quickly placed into his mouth he offered the packet to her but she quickly turned it down not knowing what they were.

"Suit yourself then, Kyu-chan, is it ok if I call you Kyu-chan, I am not really formal with anyone. Oh shit, the name is Shin by the way, nice to meet you." Kyuubi was dumbfounded as he lifted a finger up to the end of the stick and a small flame appeared lighting it. She listened as he took a deep breath in before leaning his head back and blowing out a cloud of smoke. She nodded dumbly to answer his question before she remembered something.

"Aren't you going to beat me or something, to release your anger?" The boy now known as Shin looked at her strangely before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"If I did that I wouldn't be much better than everyone else now would I?" He watched as she nodded focusing on what he was saying. "I must say, I didn't think that you would be female, and such a cute one at that." Kyuubi had the decency to let a blush run across her face as she quickly tried to hide it from his view. Her efforts were for naught as when she looked back she saw his calculating eyes on her, slowly freezing her in place.

"A-Ahh Thank you Shin-san, I really do not deserve such praise, not after what I have caused you." She watched as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his white stick.

"It's called a cigarette by the way, people keep telling me they are bad for you, I can see no harm in them, plus if anything goes wrong we have med-nin that could quickly fix us up, they taste like shit at first, but they slowly grow on you." The demon fox quickly nodded taking in all she could from him.

"I can't say I forgive you though, I am not angry, but at the moment I can't just forgive ya' wouldn't make much sense, going off of that, why did you do it? Also where the fuck are we?" He seemed a little aggravated at his current situation, but she had to admit he was taking it much better than she could have ever dreamed of.

"W-well we are in your mindscape, at the moment all I can tell you if that I wasn't in control when it happened." She knew what he was talking about how could she not, she had quickly looked through his past when she woke up, she felt horrible for making him go through all of this, part of her was glad that he had made it In ROOT but another was sad that he had to go underground to be happy.

"Fair enough, I wouldn't spill all of my secrets to someone I just met either, that actually makes much more sense than the normal story, I mean its said you can crush mountains with your tails, so why would you make your way out to some village just to attack it, I don't think it would be worth your time, and if it was, sorry hun but you need to get a life." She quickly snorted at his last remark leaving him to chuckle slightly.

"Ok well I was kind of in the middle of something when I was dragged in here, not that I don't find you cool to talk to Kyu-chan but I really should look at finishing off what I was doing, it was kind of important, so do you know how we leave this place?" Pain quickly flew through her chest, she knew she couldn't leave and knowing that he wanted to as well kind of made it worse.

"I-I can't leave..." She trailed off and hung her head down slightly feeling more than sorry for herself it wasn't until a finger slowly made its way under her chin and picked her head up did she move again, to come face to face with her jailor Shin as he had that smile of his on again. She felt a little warmer now, but she knew she shouldn't there was no way he was only a human.

"Guess there is something keeping you here then, well how about this you tell me how to leave, I quickly finish up business outside then come back later on once I get back to my quarters?" She nodded slowly thinking to herself what on earth could make him come back when he didn't need to, it clicked after a little while, he wanted to spend time with her, no no no this wasn't meant to happen he was meant to hate her.

"Ok."

What the hell was she doing her body responded by itself this couldn't get any worse, "Just kind of picture yourself leaving." It just did, she didn't want him to go but she didn't want him to stay, Gah she hated feeling like this.

* * *

Outside the Mindscape Shin quickly flipped backwads dodging a strike from his partner 'Rat' , landing on his feet he let his front foot sweep across the ground lifting up some dust before using a small wind jutsu to send it towards his opponent in the attempts of covering his next move, quickly performing a shunshin (Body Flicker) he appeared behind rat bringing up blade, that was slightly longer than a Tanto but a little bit shorter than a Katana because of his height, bringing it down to cut through his partners hand watching as it fell to the ground, he grimaced a little bit but pushed his feelings down knowing that they would only get in the way. Rat spun on his foot swinging his Tanto around to strike at Shin in an attempt to catch him off guard, Shin ducked under it with grace before placing a hand on Rat's stomach using **Wind Release :Gale Palm** to send him crashing into a nearby wall, Shin quickly flung three shuriken the made a solid 'thud' as they hit their intended target only for it to turn into a log.

He was wondering where Rat found a log underground but pushed it aside for now, knowing that when it was needed the log would provide, something inside him screamed at him to move, he jumped a short distance to the right spinning in the air as he watched a fireball fly past where he just was, he landed sidewise on the nearby wall watching Rat slowly walk into the middle of the room, his wound had been sealed off by a Katon (fire) technique, Shin lightly jumped away from the wall making his descent on Rat watching as he stood unmoving, he quickly threw three Kunai, before substituting with one of them as it came behind Rat, placing Shin right at his back as he lashed out with his blade leaving a gash from shoulder to hip down his partners back, quickly spinning on the spot he swung his blade again slashing straight through the middle watching as the body fell into two. He brought a hand up to his hair as he sighed, he always liked Rat but he knew this was part of his training, he knelt down next to him before quickly running through some hand signs needed for a Katon Jutsu, he watched as the body slowly burnt away and turned to ash, quickly running through another set the winds around him started moving carrying the ash through the air leaving no trace behind.

His head quickly snapped up when he heard soft clapping followed by the sound of footsteps, his eyes came face to face with the man that had looked after him these past four years, Danzo, in his mind there was no one he would rather be Danzo was strong, Danzo was uncaring, Danzo was smart, and most of all Danzo had people that knew him for being himself, this is what Shin wanted, he stood up making his way over to his Idol.

"That was quite the performance there Shin, what called for that ending though?" Danzo said in a slightly proud voice, Shin was his favourite, but ROOT was not meant for him, it gave him a good start, but there was only so long he could spend underground.

"ROOT leaves no traces Danzo, if I had of left a body I would not be worthy of ROOT." Danzo nodded, this was a perfectly valid reason, one he expected, he looked at Shin in front of him, maybe there was a way this could work, maybe if he played his cards right. That was it, he knew it wouldn't be to hard for SHin to complete it but this should allow for him to come out from underground but still be a part of ROOT.

"Shin, I wish to welcome you to ROOT as a full member, no more of those small time assassination missions, this time you will be doing a long term bodyguarding/ relationship building assignment, I hand picked you for this because I know you will get it done no matter the cost." Shin nodded trying to hide his excitement waiting for his first real mission, hunting missing-nin was fun every now and again but after awhile it could get tiring.

"You are to attend the academy, at the end when team selections come around, I wish for you to be placed on a team with the Uzumaki child, or the Last Uchiha, if you could manage both that would be excellent." Shin while still excited about his first real mission was kind of bummed out at having to go to the academy, where he would be taught nothing, day in day out, he would have to down play his skills, he would die of boredom.

"I understand Danzo, what about housing, wouldn't it raise suspicion if I had to come back to base each night?" Danzed brought his free hand up to his chin stroking it casually, two things currently played through his mind, the first was why he was so lenient on Shin for being so informal, but then again this was how he turned out when they tried to remove his emotions at least he wasn't running around the village screaming about being an awesome ninja, like someone else he knew of. The second was housing for the boy, Shin had racked up quite an amount of money but it was not enough for anything permanent, Danzo would have to shift into his own funds but was glad that Shin pointed out something that he had overlooked. Pulling his hand away from his chin he nodded once before playing said hand on Shin's shoulder causing the boy to look up.

"Lets go find you a home Akarishi Shin." Shin nodded in understanding , Akarishi was the name giving to him when he became a part of ROOT's trainee program, to be used as his name at all times, he had been using it for so long he forgot his own name, so it was second nature to him anyway.

* * *

Not too long later Shin and Danzo were standing outside an apartment complex, it was nothing fancy, and Danzo sure as hell would not let Shin stay in a dump like the Uzumaki child was, he was better than Sarutobi, this was just another way to show it, out white haired child watched as Danzo walked inside and talked to the lady behind the desk, a quick glare was sent his way, this was something Danzo noticed and the glare quickly disappeared making Shin wonder what really happened, after some more talking Danzo walked over and him a key with the room number hanging at the end of the chain, room 100, he looked back at the lady to see that she was now smiling, he sent a short way to her shrugging it off guessing that Danzo really had a way with words, he received a small nod from Danzo so the two headed towards the elevator slowly stepping in as Shin took in the numbers of the rooms, he quickly noticed that his was separate from all the others he sent a questioning look to Danzo who just nodded his head and motioned for him to press it.

Doing just so the elevator made its way up the levels raising before it stopped at his floor, the doors opened for him to be greeted by a large metal fence, he walked up to it before unlocking it with the key he held in his hand, drawing the gate back so that he and Danzo could move forwards the pair moved out of the elevator leaving the gate behind them, Shin walked up to the door and found that it was unlocked he guessed that made sense seeing as he needed the key to open the gate, he quickly went back and locked the gate shut making sure that he wouldn't be disturbed while looking around his new apartment, well by civilians anyway, he pushed his door open, only now did he realise he had been given the penthouse, he looked over to Danzo.

"Danzo, did she make a mistake?" Danzo hid a smile he almost wanted to laugh at the boy, the child he somewhat saw as his own in a way.

"No after I explained who you were she insisted that you have the only room fitting for you, free of charge, in a way of trying to make up for the others in the village."

Shin nodded his head in understanding, "Wow, I guess we caught a lucky break then eh? I doubt many others would feel that way." This made Danzo smile Shin had just saved him an explanation that not everyone may be as 'generous' as his landlady, playing it off as just luck.

"Well it has been a long day, if everything is ready to go I guess I will head down to the academy at around 8:30 tomorrow then?" Danzo sent him a quick nod while Shin ran a hand through his hair pushing the left bang behind his ear before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his packet.

"How about one last smoke before this long mission then, and I know standard rules, once you leave here we don't know each other until the mission is complete." Danzo gave a quick nod before taking an offered smoke from Shin, he wondered how he was always carrying them around with him when he only left the base on missions. Putting it aside as one of those things that Shin could do they made their way to the balcony before lighting them up and enjoying a small conversation between the two. As the two finished Shin quickly burnt both the buts turning them to ash before the wind blew them away into the night sky.

"Well I guess I will see you later then, I guess you want me to stay with them until they reach Chunin?" Danzo gave a slight nod showing Shin was right.

"Well I will see you in a few years then, god this is going to be boring your lucky I love you Danzo." Shin poked his tongue out to add to the effect of his speech causing Danzo to chuckle slightly before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I will see you when you are done Shin, good luck I will help you where I can, remember the roots of a tree are never too far apart." Shin nodded getting the coded message as Danzo left using his own key to open and close the gate behind him, this didn't even cause Shin to raise a brow as he expected this kind of thing from Danzo, he would be surprised if he didn't have a key to his place yet. He made his way through the apartment and took notice that it was rather spartan only having the basics, for now it would do he wanted to add more but that could wait until he could get a hand on his saved up funds. he made his way to his bedroom before noticing that all he really had to wear was his ROOT gear, his relaxing outfit and his sleepwear, ok tomorrow he would need to go shopping for new clothes, he figured showing up too casual to the academy even if it was going to bore him would not look good, and showing up in his ROOT gear would just seem weird as it was not a combat mission, shit he remembered he told Danzo he would be there early, maybe if he was lucky a store would be open at that time, he hoped otherwise it was going to be a day in casual clothes, not that he really minded they were comfortable.

He started putting his things away once done he flopped himself onto his bed letting out a tired sigh, it was strange he was moving up in the world, slowly but he was still moving, he remembered he needed to enter his mindscape again before he went to bed, he told Kyu-chan he would, now how was he supposed to do that..."FUCK" It just passed through his head that he never asked how to get back, he tried for awhile thinking of different way that he could before he sat in a meditative position and focused on being back in the sewer with Kyu-chan, moments later he could hear the sounds of dripping water all around him, and the oppressive heat from above him, he slowly made his way back to the cage to see a giant sleeping fox laying behind the bars.

"Not trying to be rude of anything, but honestly to me you look much better as a girl." The foxes head snapped up eyeing him for a moment, its moves were sluggish after the sudden jolt showing she was still partly asleep its eye's widened for a moment before before her form started retreated back into that of her human self, Shin walked past the bars again and sat in the water next to her.

"Part of me thought you wouldn't come back you know?" Shin looked over to see watery eyes, she wasn't crying but it looked like she may soon, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders causing her to stiffen before he gently brought her in closer to him.

"I told you I would, and I never go back on what I say ok Kyu-chan?" The fox girl looked up at him to see his ice blue eyes looking back at her with a spark of happiness filling her with a pleasant warmth.

"Ok Shin-san." He felt her nod her head into his shoulder, slightly glad for his intensive training in ROOT as it made him taller than most his age, not super tall like he would stand out like a freak, but a few inches taller. He may have been turning 10 soon but everything about him screamed that he was older, it would be strange when he saw how young everyone looked tomorrow.

"Hey Kyu-chan, I know you are not really happy here, and as much as I wish I could let you out and it could be a happy ending like that, I think we both know that that won't happen right now, so I was wondering if there was anything I could do to make your stay more enjoyable?" Kyuubi's head picked up slightly as she shifted through his words finding what he meant to say, _Other than letting you out, what can I do for you? _Well that was how she was going to take them anyway, she nodded her head quickly.

"You could let me use your senses, it would stop it from being so boring in here all the time." She felt Shin nod against her.

"Ok how do I do that?" She paused for a moment this could come out so wrong.

"Let me finish before you say anything ok?" She felt him nod again before she went on he felt a little bit more tense then he had before. "I need you to remove a very tiny little bit of the seal, this will cause more of my energy to move into you as well, but it will allow me to see the outside world again, and when I mean a tiny bit I mean just like the corner." Shin nodded not really sure if he could do that or not.

"I mean what I said Shin-san, if you remove the seal and I force my way out and kill you... I die as well, so we are kind of stuck together for awhile." Shin froze for a moment, this was not what he was expecting, and why was she so nice, well she did tell him that it wasn't her that attacked Konoha, well at least she hadn't willed herself too, maybe she wasn't as evil as everything made her out to be. He made his way to the seal, tearing off the corner watching as the bars looked like the weakened a little bit as well, he felt like he caught on fire for a few moments as he fell to the floor in pain clutching his body.

"Shin-san, Shin-san, here I will try to help." She put her hands over his body and started putting medical chakra into it to relax the muscles that were twitching for the youki overload, she could see that it was building up around his stomach, so focused hard and tried to guide it out across his body to spread it out , hopefully that would lessen the effects it had on him.

A few minutes later she was still working hard when a hand quickly closed around her own, "You can stop that now Kyu-chan, no need, it hurt like hell but I think it is gone, maybe a little warning next time would be useful though." His voice was a little weak most likely due to his throat being raw at the moment, but it was healing quickly, Kyuubi quickly hung her head at having caused him more pain.

"Gomen, gomenasai I didn't mean for this to happen" She was almost choking on her own words, Shin internally sighed never thinking that the Kyuubi could be such a softy. "I didn't want to hurt you Shi-kun, its not fair." She huffed out at the end not noticing the added suffix before it was too late.

"I am a -kun now am I?" The fox demon blushed a little as she looked away not daring to meet his eyes.

"Its ok, all is in the past now, also are we able to talk when not in here?" He saw her head nodding before he quickly hugged her and left the seal leaving her wondering why he would just leave like that, he was angry wasn't he? He needed to get away from her because she hurt him? This was all her fault.

_"Kyu-chan, can you hear me?" _She looked around, he couldn't have figured it out that quick could he?

_"Shin-san?"_

_"Ahh so I was right, just gotta picture I am saying it to you and you can hear it, makes sense in away, ohh I am about to open my eyes why don't you see if it worked?" _

Any negative thoughts left her then and there as she saw a dim light in the water, she him open his eye's and look at his hands before she saw one of them going up to brush through his hair, she started sweating for a bit before it happened, his hand moved past his ear causing her to start laughing as he hit her ticklish spot, it seemed like at least two of the senses were working, she heard him moving around on the bed three, before he stood up and made his way outside lighting up a smoke and taking a large drag causing the bijuu to start coughing , he was right they do taste like shit. But she would put up with it, he had already done so much without really having a reason too.

_"Everything working how it should Kyu-chan?" _ His voice was much softer now, she found it very warming to hear him speak.

_"Yeah it is all working right, you were right by the way, they do taste like shit."_

_"Fuck, sorry Kyu-chan I forgot you would get taste as well."_ She saw his hand moving to put it out before she let out a sigh.

_"No, don't stop, I will live with it, plus you were right about them tasting bad, so hopefully you are right about them growing on you."_ She felt his face twist into a smirk causing a grin to come onto hers.

_"Uh can I ask a favour from you Kyu-chan?"_

_"Sure Shin-san."_

_"Ok two now, firstly stop with the -san thing, I heard you call me -kun, I liked that better." _She found her cheeks starting to warm up glad that he wasn't connected to her senses.

_"Fair enough and the second one?"_

Shin moved around a little bit before taking a long drag and letting it go in a long stream of smoke. _"Help me pick out and outfit tomorrow, I do not have the best fashion sense, yeah Sai or Rat normally helped me with what I wore."_ He grimaced a little when he talked about Rat, it was natural maybe it would pass, Kyuubi felt a flash go past her and started watching the battle with Rat, now that she had use of his senses she figured she would be able to see his short term memory, it was only a theory and a shaky one at that but it worked out nonetheless.

* * *

The morning came around quickly after that, Shin had already gotten to work on his routine having already finished his shower walking into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist showing his lean but toned body that had been acquired from his ROOT training, his hand was on another towel that was currently resting on top of his shoulder length white hair, rubbing it a bit more he opened the fridge, "Dang." He had forgotten that he had been given this place last night so hadn't had any time to stock it up he let out a tired sigh asking Kyuubi if she could remind him to pick up some food after class today to which she agreed ready to have something to eat.

He walked back into his room throwing the towel around his head into a small pile in the corner with his clothes from yesterday, he come up to the cupboard and grabbed out a pair of black tracksuit pants boxes and a black tank top, resting them on his bed he started to get changed causing a certain vixen to blush before she quickly cut the link giving him some privacy.

Now dressed in his casual wear he moved for the door already knowing it was time to go his still slightly damp hair falling into place farming his face leaving a bang on each side with the rest falling behind his neck and slightly over his shoulders, he quickly ran a hand through it before opening and closing the gate and jumping into the elevator to make his way to the village below him.

* * *

Half an hour and many squeals and gasps from Kyuubi later Shin was now walking to school in his new attire that was chosen by his tenant, it consisted of baggy black pants that had a comfortable feel to them but were still sturdy enough to keep up with his everyday life. He had chosen to forgo a top and and use bandages to cover him from his waist to mid stomach, it was going to be cold during the winter but he figured he would do something about that later when it came to it. His feet were covered by black buckle up combat boots, his arms now covered by dark blue fingerless arm guards, what impressed him the most was the blue metal used, to top it all off deep blue sleeveless coat that came down to his foot on the left side both front and back while the right hand side came to just behind his knee on the back, down the left hand side was a golden fox as he liked the design of it and to show Kyuubi that he was not afraid of who she was, or how the villages would treat him because of her, what surprised him the most was that so far today he had received no harsh treatment, it was like they had forgotten about him really.

He thought back to last night with the lady behind the counter, maybe people were seeing him in a new light or they had simply forgotten, shrugging his shoulders he moved on blocking out Kyuubi's ranting about his 'super cool' new outfit, he shifted while he walked for a moment to check that it was sitting properly, he found that his blade was indeed in fact seated nicely between his shoulderblades in a segment from his jacket that would allow easy access, once the morning shopping was down Shin arrived at the academy at 8:25 sighing to himself he walked up one of the nearby trees and waited for the start of class at 9am, looking around he saw many clan heirs and heiresses making their way to the academy all seemed to be around 9-10 meaning they would most likely be in his class, this was only going to make things harder for him.

* * *

He was quickly brung out of his conversation with Kyuubi about getting a longer sword when his height improved, to which she agreed, when the bell went signalling that the class was going to begin, he dropped down from the tree startling a nearby student, shrugging it off he walked inside and quickly made his way to the classroom having followed the directions Danzo had given him last night before leaving, he opened the door to see it was half full mostly due to the clan kids already being in the room, there were a few stragglers behind him, as he walked in he noticed many eyes on him as he made his way to the back of the room where he would get a decent vantage point over the others in the room, making himself comfortable he looked around the room taking in all of their faces, now he wished Danzo had told him more about the people he would looking after.

A few more minutes passed when what had to be the instructor made his way in followed by a white haired man behind him, the two met eye's for a moment before giving eachother a thumbs up, white haired people had to stick together after all. He watched as they got settled down and the last of the class made their way in, the instructor with the scar across his face tapped his folder a few times on the table to get the class to quiet down, when that did not work he used a jutsu to give him a big head before screaming at the class, this worked making Shin and Kyuubi chuckle at little at how quickly fear could get someones attention.

He listened as the roll call came through picking up the heirs and heiresses (each in there wear from cannon), each responding to their name his eyes snapped over to one figure in particular from this group being Uchiha Sasuke, ducks but was the first thing that came to mind causing a vixen to laugh almost giving him a headache, the roll call continued for awhile before he heard his next target being called Uzumaki Natsumi, well this would make his job easier no longer worrying about trying to somehow screw the system so that three males made it onto a team, having the Uzumaki as a female would make this much easier, he let out a little sigh, as he heard her almost scream out her present making the teachers sweatdrop.

"Class today we have a new Student joining us today, Akarishi-san could you please come up here?" The scar faced one said, his boots flopped off of the table before he casually made his way up to the front of the room he shot Mr. White Hair a grin on his way up which was quickly returned.

"Uhh, Hey my name is Akarishi Shin, I look forward to my time here and hope you will take care of me." He said with a polite bow at the end causing some of the girls in the room to gasp as his jacket was open when he came back up showing off his body, not that he cared what these fangirls thought, they probably didn't know what a day of training was like, he heard a snort from the corner of the room and looked up to see 'duck but' smirking down at him, Shin brought his hand up and moved it through his hair casually flipping off Sasuke as he did much to his ire and his fangirls, this however caused many others in the room to start laughing at the action that was hidden from the teachers.

"Thank you Shin, I hope we make your stay enjoyable, you may return to your seat." Iruka said making Shin send him a quick smirk before he walked off once he was back in his seat Iruka started going through the history of Konoha, Shin snorted already having this drilled into him when he was younger, he instead spent the time studying Natsumi and Sasuke, Sasuke was quite normal for what could be classed as the last of the Uchiha, he honestly expected the boy to be insane from what happened to him, he was thankful that he wasn't as it would be easier to work with him, but honestly part of him wanted to see an insane Uchiha, he sighed seeing that the boy was in a rather standard Uchiha outfit, _'not even going out on a limb eh?' _He looked over at Natsumi to see that she was a bundle of energy (picture a younger version of Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu) in an orange jumpsuit, he kind of liked the color orange... just not enough for it to make up the majority of his wear, nor would he ever be seen like that, he knew he had bad fashion sense but he would never let it go that bad.

This was something that Kyuubi was thankful for as she looked through his eyes, when she started at Natsumi she felt weird, she ended up shrugging it off just thinking it was all the orange getting to her, it was too bright for her liking and when a giant orange fox says that, you know something is wrong. Shin hadn't noticed how much time had passed as a blonde girl was standing in front of him, from roll call he found her name was Yamanaka Ino, he studied her for a little bit before she extended a hand to him.

"Hey Shin-kun why don't you come get some lunch with us?" He saw no harm in it so he took her hand and sent her a quick nod as he got out of his seat and made his way into town with them for lunch.

* * *

"So do you guys always meet up for lunch?" He asked as he looked around at the group of girls in front of him, he was trying to make casual conversation but they were asking to many questions and he had to ask Kyuubi how he should answer them more than a few times making this way too much trouble. This received some nods from the girls around him before Ino moved forward and started talking about being the president of the newly formed Shin fan club, he let himself slowly slump into his chair while Kyuubi was enjoying this all too much, it wasn't until one of the fangirls came a little too close for her liking that she lashed out against the cage causing Shin to stiffen from the shock he received.

_"Is everything ok Kyu-chan?" _He felt like frowning but if he did that it may look strange to the girls around him instead he took on a rather stoic expression much like the Uchiha causing many of the fan club to let out rather dreamy sigh of contempt.

_"Uh yeah I just had a stiff muscle was all, kind of just sent my arm out sorry about that." _She lied hoping he wouldn't ask anymore, she had no idea what came over her, was it jealousy? No it couldn't be he was only a human after all.

_"Ok, was just a bit of a shock was all, thought something was wrong." _He let out causing her to blush and scowl at the same time, which confused her greatly why couldn't he just hate her this would make it so much easier instead she had to get stuck with some really good looking kid who was way too mature for his age, it was too much trouble for her.

"Well it was fun girls, but I think we should start heading back to class, I would hate to be late on my first day after all." The girl nodded in understanding before Ino stood up and wrapped her arm around one of Shin's causing him to get another shock.

_"Kyu-chan, are you sure you're ok?" _He didn't want anything to be wrong, he may not really trust her but she was still good to talk to, in fact he may even call her a friend.

_"Yeah sorry, stiff muscle and all." _It worked last time maybe it would work this time?

_"Oh no shit you are stuck in that cage makes sense, hey do you think I would be able to change my mindscape or something like that, I don't know about you but I don't really like sitting in a sewer when we talk." _She let out a low growl when he said that making him stumble a bit before reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out a smoke for himself causing some of the fangirl to frown while others found it hot in a bad boy kind of way.

_"I don't know if you can brat, but why would you want to I love it here can't you see how happy this fucking sewer makes me? I mean really why ask such a stupid question?" _Shin would have quickly put his hands up in defence at the tone in which she spoke but then he would've lost his smoke, that would've been bad, they were his god given gift as far as he was concerned.

_"Sorry I was just asking, how about we go shopping tonight, I mean before we pick up food and stuff we go looking for furniture, clothes and things like that you really seemed to enjoy that this morning?" _He was trying to quickly change the mood of this conversation, he learnt that she doesn't like to talk about his the sewer much which made sense.

_"Ok, sounds good, as long as you get that stupid bimbo off of my arm!" _She quickly blushed when she said that hoping he wouldn't pick up on it but she could feel his face form into one of confusion.

_"What do you mean your arm? This is my arm...oh, so bold Kyu-chan." _This caused her blush to intensify making her face turn red as she turned her head away in an attempt to hide it, which didn't make sense seeing as he couldn't see her anyway.

_"Whatever Shin, I don't even know why I said that, but just pwease?" _She said in a cute voice Shin didn't think she was capable of, Ino was quickly shaken off of his arm as he continued to move back towards the classroom.

"Sorry I am just not fond of contact like that." He lied quickly, he liked it very much honestly but if it was making Kyuubi uncomfortable then he would put it off, he had already found out she could send shocks through his system by accident, so he didn't want to know what she would do if she was angry at him.

* * *

He quickly made his way back to his seat when he saw the others coming back into the room and Natsumi being dragged in by Iruka, causing him to chuckle to himself a little. He felt something strange coming off of her but he couldn't put his finger on it, he shook his head and just tuned out what Iruka was talking about which was Chakra pathways and the likes, basic things that these kids should have known years ago. He looked up at the clock at the front of the room and saw he still had another 3 hours left causing him to sigh and bang his head against the table, these two years were going to kill him.

* * *

**PA: Hey guys I went back and read chapter one again and it screamed out to be changed and fixed, so it was and is now a little longer than before but it gets the job done I think, hope you enjoy and yes I am a little stuck on SiT at the moment but will be working on that as soon as something slaps me in the face to be written really.**


	2. Academy Days

**PA: Chapter 2 of SD here, things just keep rushing at me for this story, but I am going to sit down with my cup of coffee and smoke tomorrow and go ****through SiT and try to finish the chapter I have planned for it, all going well SiT's next chapter should be out by the end of the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I really be writing about it on fanfiction? didn't think so.**

**Year One**

A year had passed since Shin has started in this class... he was hating each day of this assignment, go to the school watch Sasuke and Natsumi, learn nothing, deal with boredom all day, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi he may of hung himself by now. He sat there like always half paying attention as the results for their last test went around, big surprise he tied with Sasuke while Natsumi came in last place. He had talked to Danzo about this and found that if he kept this up the team would be confirmed, now he was thinking maybe he should try to get in some team building exercises so they are not so useless when they finally form a team.

This offer was quickly turned down, Sasuke said he had no time to be slacking off, it all had to go towards his training, Natsumi on the other hand let out a quick giggle and ran off making him quirk a brow and a certain vixen to laugh at the scene. He ran a hand through his hair quickly silently cursing Danzo for giving him this mission, it was going to be the death of him or many others if things didn't start to get interesting, and don't even get started on the fangirls, each day they would try for his attention, in the end he just took a page from the Uchiha and started acting all cold towards them, surprisingly it worked and they stopped talking to him whenever they had the chance, it didn't stop the fight for the seat next to him every time they were in the classroom, a joy only Sasuke could understand.

He let himself slowly drift off to sleep, Iruka had finished handing out the results of their test and was now talking about the Sannin, something he would rather leave behind much to the displeasure of the Kyuubi as she actually found them interesting.

* * *

Shin slowly sat up from the bed he was laying in as he looked around to take in Kyuubi's house inside the mindscape, a few months ago he did a full rework saying the sewer was really getting on his nerves, this earned him many sarcastic remarks from her and even a quick hit over the head, walking into her lounge room he found her reading a magazine go sorts, he shrugged it off as it was normal for her to be doing that he quickly made his way outside to have a smoke knowing she had strict rules about smoking in the house, more than once had he been caught running away from a flying frying pan.

She now knew what she felt for him, but did not feel ready to tell him, if she ever could, it wouldn't be right the age difference was too great for starters and then there was the fact that she would live for quite some time after he passed away, she just didn't feel like she would be able to handle losing someone like that, so she was set on hiding them away unless he confessed first which she honestly hoped he didn't, she just wasn't ready for this type of thing.

Shin was leaning against one of the beams outside on her porch, watching the animals run around in his mindscape, the forest he made from thinking, smoking a cigarette that wasn't really there, all because he was bored and this was much much better than listening to a lecture on the Sannin, he heard the door open behind him causing his head to snap around as Kyuubi walked out holding out a hand, he let out an audible sigh as he tossed her his packet and watched her pull one out before lighting it, over the past year she had gone past the state of them being nasty as all hell to them being a god given gift, that was as long as Shin was the one buying them, otherwise she was more than happy to go without.

He saw this, but didn't really care having already saved up enough from his time in ROOT, Danzo had really helped him out of a dark place, thinking about it made his blood boil at how weak he had been. He felt himself being woken up from outside, he let out a sigh as he burnt the rest of his cigarette and let it blow away in the wind before leaving his mindscape.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened as he took in the form in front of him, bright orange, he instantly knew who it was only one person would dare be caught wearing that, "Hello Natsumi, what can I do for you?" He watched as she fiddled around with her hands making her seem rather nervous.

"I uh was wondering if we could get some lun-ch?" The last part came out as a bit of a stutter, others in the room had heard what she said and turned to him expecting him to turn her down like everyone else before her, he smirked inwardly.

"Ok."

"I mean its not like you have to... wait what?" Her response was mimicked by most of the females in the room as they had had no such luck since that first time, how he had dreaded that moment.

"I said ok, Lets go Natsumi people in here are acting weird." He promptly stood up and took her hand walking out of the building leaving many stunned faces and a rather confused and angry Sasuke, thinking maybe he would have to accept an offer now that Shin had so that he wouldn't be one up on him, he liked using Shin as a way to measure himself as he was a constant reminder of what a shinobi should be.

* * *

Once out of the building he let Natsumi lead the way, he found himself slowly being taken to a ramen bar that he had been to before, he admitted that their food was quite nice, but he was rather something a little sweeter as his main squeeze, that or smokes, or coffee, ok he had many things that came before foods but as far as food was concerned the sweeter the better for him. What we are trying to get at here though was that he was ok with her choice it wasn't the best choice but it was still a good one.

"Ahh Natsumi its good to see you again, and who is your friend here?" Said the cook behind the bar he had been here before but was he really so different from his last visit, he guessed so seeing as it had been six years, but that didn't matter too much, he thought he hadn't changed too much.

"Teuchi-san has it really been so long that you have forgotten me?" Came Shin's soft reply, this caused Teuchi to lean over the counter to get a good look at him, his eyes widened slightly before he ran into the back of the store and brought his daughter out.

"Ayame, his back, Natsumi found him." Ayame acted much the same as her father did before her, insted of running into the back of the store though she jumped over the counter and glomped him.

"Shin-kun what happened to you? And Natsumi where did you find him?" Natsumi was put out by what was happening around her, how did they know him, she had only seen him at school since last year, he always just appeared there and left without anyone really noticing, it was strange in away but no one really questioned it as it became the norm after a few days.

"I did some traveling was all, sorry I didn't tell you guys, and I am in the academy training with Natsumi to become a Shinobi of Konoha." Ayame after have her questions answered was slowly pried off of Shin much to her regret, but he found it was better than having a raging headache until he entered his mindscape again.

"Uh how do you guys know Shin? No one knows anything about him?" Shin quickly rose a brow at this.

"Natsumi have you been asking about me?" She quickly gulped at being caught out like that, almost regretting opening her mouth to speak.

"I uh well yeah, but it doesn't really matter no one could remember seeing you before." Shin nodded in understanding, it was good that no one remembered he didn't want to be known as a demon scorn anymore.

"Next time you should just ask me, you never know what you could find out,*sigh*, they know me because they helped me when I was little, I got rather sick and they helped me back to health in no time flat, it was something that I still remember no matter how much time passes, it was that day that made me want to be a shinobi so I could protect the good and punish those that deserved it." Shin spoke with resolution in his voice while Teuchi and Ayame nodded letting Natsumi know that what he said was true.

"As long as you don't want to become the Hokage then we have no issues ok Shin." She spoke walking up close, to close for his comfort and waving a threatening finger in his face. He waved his hands defensively saying she had nothing to worry about, they all shared a laugh before their meals were served and finished quickly by some, other people were more reserved with how they ate causing the owners to laugh at the difference.

Once the two were gone Ayame turned to her farther, "Tou-san, didn't Shin used to have blonde hair?" Teuchi just shrugged his shoulders and got back to work, as far as he knew Shin had always had white hair.

* * *

October 10th, Shin always enjoyed this day, particularly how it started, this year was no exception with some of his friends from ROOT waking him up in his home, breakfast was quickly made for those now in Shins apartment, a quick bacon and eggs before the day started with pin the kunai in the birthday boy, one of his favourite past times. After an hour or so the game came to an end with more then a few close calls courtesy of Sai and his Ink beasts, he would say it was cheating if he didn't use similar methods himself.

The group was now seated back in his apartment as they went about exchanging gifts, from Sai he received a book, "I know how boring it must be at the moment, so I thought you could do with some reading material, this is meant to be a top seller." Was all he said already knowing Shins mission, looking over in the corner you could see Danzo sitting with a smile as his students interacted with one another. Looking at the title of the book he had to stifle a small laugh as he had seen this book around a lot, 'Icha Icha Paradise', agreeing that it was a well selling book he read the first few pages and found it was classed as an adult novel, much to the dismay of a certain vixen the book was placed down so he could begin the rest of his day.

The next gift he received came from some of his previous sparring partners who had pooled some money together to by him a Katana for when he grew to use it, already knowing how much he favoured a longer blade. Looking at the blade he was impressed with its craftsmanship, a deep blue metal was used for the blade while a soft crimson was used for the hilt and for some kanji along the blade spelling meaning, darkest light. He understood what it meant as Danzo had used that term to describe this group many times. He quickly lift the room to get outfitted knowing that the next part of the day was the battle royale.

* * *

Not everyone was having such a good day though, on the other side of town in the redlight district, in a rundown apartment complex, sitting on a worn out bed was little Natsumi he quietly sung herself a sad happy birthday with tears slowly coming down her cheeks . Looking around the room you could see that she had boarded up the place trying to make it as tight as possible, today was not only her birthday but a day she feared each year, a day the villagers called 'The Great Demon Hunt.' She was normally safe during the morning as it only started to pick up near the end of the day. Sadly she was not willing to take any chances this year, this year she would hold up until the next day praying that they left her alone, her mind quickly drifted to Shin and she wondered what he was doing today.

* * *

In one of ROOT's training grounds Shin was standing across from Sai, the others having already been knocked out by one of the two, this is what Danzo enjoyed the most about ROOT birthdays, seeing his students fight it out until the last, seeing how far they had come, Sai quickly jumped back as Shin flicked his wrist backing pulling up some wire that would have caught his friend if he had of been a moment too slow.

"You are getting faster Sai, I remember when that used to catch you." Shin flicked one of his bangs behind his left ear making Sai flinch knowing he wasn't going to be holding back any longer, Shin quickly dashed forward atempting to slam the but of his blade into Sai's stomache only for it be parried at the last moment leaving him open, Sai quickly used this opening to throw a strike with his elbow only for Shin to turn into a pile of blood that slowly constricted around Sai's arm cutting off its circulation.

Sai looked around the room quickly trying to find his target, there was a slight flash in the corner, Sai threw two Kunai quickly turning them into twenty, he had to make this fast he could feel his arm turning into dead weight, with a quick Shunshin Sai appeared in the corner ready to strike Shin only to see a note on the wall saying look up, when he did he saw a barrage of shuriken flying towards him, to many to block, Sai dashed backwards his feet skidding along the floor before they got a decent grip to which he pushed off the ground and pulled out his scroll to draw some Ink beasts, halfway through the drawing he noticed a drop of blood on the scroll looking up he saw Shin standing on the ceiling above him sword dug in tight.

Shin let go of the blade falling quickly to the ground as Sai finished his drawing summoning two lions to fight alongside him, his arm now turning a decent shade of purple, Shin went through some hand signs on his way to the ground causing Danzo to move from his seated position and end the fight. Shin stopped his hand signs and let himself finish falling to the ground before walking over to Sai to release his arm from its struggle.

"When did you learn that move Shin?" Came a rather surprised voice a Danzo looking at his student in question, said student put his bang back in place before shrugging.

"I had some spare time during training, not something you expected?" Danzo quickly shook his head.

"No, not yet at least, this battle royale goes to Shin." Danzo walked over to Sai resting a hand on the boys shoulder. "You fought well, but you are not ready to face that move." Sai nodded his head knowing Danzo wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. "Shin that move is not to be used unless it is absolutely needed am I clear?" His stern voice back in place.

"Crystal Danzo-sama." Deciding that this was one of those time honorifics should be used, Shin quickly picked up Sai and stood him upright before placing his hand out in a humble manner, Sai quickly accepted the handshake causing Danzo to smile on the inside proud of the two.

"Well there is still some things I need to do today, if you two will excuse me." Shin quickly Shunshined away leaving Danzo and Sai alone in the room, Sai had a quick look around to find his comrades laying against the walls.

"Shin always leaves me to clean up the mess." Said a rather irritated Sai as he got to work taking them all to a more comfortable place to rest.

* * *

A few hours had passed since he was in the ROOT training grounds, he was now dressed in the same clothes he would wear to the academy, slowly walking through one of Konoha's graveyards, it was something he did every year, he had no idea why but it was something he stuck with, he had missed it once, and those were the worst two years of his life following, after that time he made a note that he would never miss it again. He stopped in front of the memorial stone noticing that there was someone else there with him, looking over to his right he saw a hairstyle that defied gravity, the masked silver haired shinobi sent a sad wave to him before moving off, presumably to finish off some other business.

Shin looked down at the stone in front of him now and slowly wiped his hand over the name 'Minato Namikaze' the fourth Hokage of Konoha, and the man that gave his life to seal away the Kyuubi, said demon was not angry about being sealed away, sure she wanted to be free, but she agreed it was the best way to stop her at the time. He stayed for a few more minutes saying his thanks, he even went as far as to thank him for choosing him for her to be sealed inside of, causing Kyuubi to blush faintly at his comment, but nonetheless agreeing with him, in her own silent prayer.

When he left it had started to go dark, he was making his way to the red light district to pick up a new packet of smokes seeing as it was the only place he could get the until he graduated from the academy.

* * *

Natsumi could hear the mob outside her apartment, they had her surrounded, she knew they wouldn't be kept out for long, this is when she noticed her mistake, she had trapped herself in with nowhere to go, the front door flew open and the mob converged on her while she wept on her bed. She was quickly thrown off the bed and pinned to the ground, the villagers cheering at finally catching the demon.

She screamed fearing for her life as they started filling her with any object they could find, after a few minutes she looked more like a pincushion then a person. One of the villagers got the bright idea and started cutting the skin away from her arm, they put something in her mouth to keep her awake as they continued, it stopped and went really quiet off of a sudden making her open her eye's to see what was happening, when she did she saw that all the women had left, the men around her had sneers on their faces as they unbuckled and let their pants fall to the ground.

One walked forward with a cattle prod, poking her a few times earning the screams they were looking for, another with a branding iron glowing a fierce orange, she vowed that if she made it out of this she would never wear orange again, her legs felt like they were melting as she lost count how many times they had branded her. She felt something pour over her body thinking the worst was over she opened her eyes only for them to close a moment later when she realised it wasn't water.

* * *

Shin had just picked up his new carton and was on his way home when he noticed a crowd coming out of a nearby building he went over and listened to what they were talking about, he was rather confused when they said that they had finally caught the 'Demon Brat' and tonight would be her last night, ok confused was an understatement, he had no clue that there was anyone else like him, he snuck in past the crowd and made his way up the flight of stairs quickly taking out the two people standing outside the door before running in and quickly cutting the link between himself and Kyuubi.

It stunk was the first thing that came to mind, piss and seamon ran heavy in the air, he unsheathed his sword and made quick work of those in the room looking down at the girl on the ground, his eyes threatened to pop out of his head, covered under piss and cum was a quiver Natsumi, lifeless eyes looking around the room, he quickly checked over her making sure that worst hadn't happened, he was relieved to find out he had made it before that happened but he looked at her arm, blood making its way out of the uncovered appendage, he noticed that it did not get away and was covered by crap like the rest of her body, he knew it would get infected if he didn't clean it soon, but right now there was nothing that could be done here, he tore of the tail of his coat and wrapped it around her arm.

Once that was done he picked her up bridal style and lept through one of the now unbarricaded windows, heading back to his place, he tried to keep her as steady as he could not wanting to injure her anymore than she already had been, his eyes made their way over her body taking in everything that was done to her, he made an promise to himself, that he would make them pay, he would find them all and make them pay, the brands he would remember those, the stupid prideful Hyuga's that did that would not be alive much longer, he felt his temper getting the best of him, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, there was no point in getting all hot headed in a time like this, all that would cause would be more injury to Natsumi.

He let a quick sigh come out, one he didn't know he had been holding as he saw his apartment complex come into view, wasting no time he sprinted through the main room, he would say sorry to his landlady tomorrow, the time in the elevator was agrovatingling long, he felt himself hating the idea of a penthouse right now, the doors sprung open and he quickly undid the gate skillfully moving her around while keeping her in a comfortable position. He kicked his door open not caring right now and rushed into the bathroom quickly pulling her clothes off but leaving her undergarments on as his placed her in a bath making sure to keep her injured arm elevated in a means to slow the blood loss, quickly running a bath he made his way out of the room to get some disinfectant and a basic medical pack.

He grimaced knowing this was going to hurt her, but put some disinfectant on her arms letting it run down and wash away many of the impurities hoping he got rid of the worst of it he quickly rinsed her arm off, not wanting it to hurt for any longer than it needed to. He tossed his coat aside knowing it would only get in his way as he started to wash them off her quivering form, his snarl not dying down at all during this time, part of him wanted to do nothing more than rip them apart, the smell of Ink flooded his nose alerting him to the presence of his friend, someone he really didn't have time for right now.

He heard the footsteps come closer and the clunking of a cane hitting the floor, Danzo was here, he grimaced not knowing how he would take it if he saw what had happened to his charge. The noises stopped right behind him he turned around to see the faces of his friend and his father figure, both turned into snarls.

"Shin what happened?" Sai was aggravated you could hear it in his normally monotone voice, Danzo rested a hand on Sai's shoulder trying to calm the boy, already knowing Shin was doing the best he could to help her at the moment.

"It seems like the villagers think she is the 'Demon Child' and took their anger out on her instead of me, I got there before the worst of it could happen, but I was still not fast enough, Danzo-sama, with your permission could we send out a team to hunt those involved with tonight while I brief you once she is clean and resting?" Danzo gave him a quick nod putting the eager Sai in charge of the team, they wouldn't be to hard to find seeing as they would most likely be celebrating from their 'Victory'.

"Shin you need to calm down, I know you are angry but there are more important things to do right now aren't there?" Shin quickly nodded getting back to work cleaning her off while she sat there shaking, it scared him, he knew her as this source of unlimited energy and now she was reduced to this quivering mess of a person, he hated them, he would get them back.

Seeing she was now as clean as she was going to get he pulled her out of the bath before draining it, proper her against the wall as he dried her off, he looked at her clothes, or what was left of them, he wasn't going to allow her to wear those again, he picked her back up and placed her on his bed while he get some of his clean night clothes and dressed her before tucking her in, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, as the door closed a little whisper was heard by Danzo, a little whisper of "thank you Shin-kun." it forced him to smile for a moment before he changed back into his emotionless mask, sitting down in Shin's lounge room as he was debriefed on what happened tonight, he was shocked when he found out how large the group was, he should've seen something like this coming.

He was even more shocked when he found that close to twenty of them had already been cut down by Shin, he said they deserved worse but time was not really something he could work with at that point, Danzo agreed on this subject.

* * *

"You have been gathered here tonight, as a request by Shin and Danzo-sama, the villagers need to be punished, we need to clean up Konoha, your targets are anyone that was involved with the events that happened in tonight 'Great Demon Hunt' treat them as traitors to the village." Sai said in a snarl, the ROOT members in front of him quickly bowed before moving away into the night, ROOT may be nasty and dirty, but they were a family, and family always stays together, he started drawing, he kept drawing minutes later hundreds of snakes slithered away from his scroll, they were on the prowl, looking for their prey.

* * *

The Hokage sat in his office having just gotten out of a council meeting when a squad of ANBU appeared in his office telling him how villagers attacked Natsumi and how they were doing their best to clean up the mob and send them on their way home, Hiruzen was beyond pissed at what had happened, these ANBU were meant to prevent what happened from happening again, he issued them the worst punishment he could think of, a month training program under the instruction of Maito Gai looking through his crystal ball he searched for Natsumi quickly sweeping the village he saw civilians being taken out by Shinobi of sorts, but he hadn't seen any like this since, his face grimaced as only one word could come to his mind ROOT.

* * *

October the 10 would now go down in the history books not only as the day the fourth beat the Kyuubi, but now also as the cleansing of the leaf.

* * *

Shin would have stayed awake the whole night, he couldn't trust anyone outside of ROOT and even came up with a password that was given by Danzo to only those Shin would see, he was visited a few times during the night by Sai, Mitra, and Saya. Saya and Mitra having been partners with Shin earlier in their time in ROOT and developed a sort of attachment to him, it wasn't until Sai came in and slapped him across the face telling him to get some sleep did he let his eyes close for a few hours, not before telling Sai that if anything at all happened to wake him. Sai agreed and let his friend get to sleep, he looked around Shin's place, he had been here often but he had never really looked at the things inside his apartment, he took notice of a picture near the fridge, one of Shin and Natsumi eating ramen together with smiles on their faces, Sai let out a small smile.

He was proud of how Shin was adapting to his new life, he knew this mission was mostly a cover but it would be needed, Shin couldn't stay in the shadows forever he needed to reach out and shine. He heard some groaning from the couch and looked over to see Shin slowly raise before shielding his eyes, "Sai, what time is it." This came out a lot more groggily then Shin had thought causing him to clear his throat before repeating his question.

"It's 1 pm Shin, you overslept and missed most of the day at the academy, Danzo said it would be ok though because of last night, all is forgiven, also can you cook me up something to eat, I am kind of hungry and don't trust myself in your kitchen." A sigh was heard before the bathroom door was closed causing Sai to turn around and give a nice guy pose before it was quickly replaced with his emotionless mask again.

* * *

_'Its so soft, so warm, am I dead?' _Ill thoughts flooded her, she didn't dare open her eyes, not after what happened last time, her body ached all over, a pleasant smell slowly filled her senses making her nose realise she wasn't in the same place as last night, she heard some footsteps coming towards her, her body curled up on instinct moving into the fetal position, as the door opened she flinched not wanting anymore. "Stay a-away, no more please, please no more." She quickly broke down into tears showing how damaged she was, she heard the footsteps hurry towards her before she found herself in a warm embrace, it was strange but felt right.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, I'm sorry for what you went through, we made them pay, they payed for what they did to you." That voice, it was so sooth her body calmed down a little and the shaking stopped, she still felt tense but willed her arms to slowly wrap around the form in front of her before slowly opening her eye's, blue and gold was all she could see, her head snuggled into his shoulder before she let it all out crying into him.

"D-don't leave me Shin." She pleaded, he looked at her seeing how vulnerable she was now made him sick, if there was anyone left from last night the Hokage would be the least of their worries, he tightened his hold a little making sure it was still gentle enough for her injured body.

"I won't, I promise I won't Sumi-chan." He felt her nod into his shoulder some more before letting her run her course, half an hour later she seemed to be calming down, Shin then pulled the tray away from her bedside table before placing it on the bed with them, he slowly cut into the omelet making sure it was small enough that she wouldn't have to chew too much, he placed it onto the fork before lifting it up to her worth motioning for her to take it, she shakily moved forwards before opening her mouth and letting him place the food in causing her to quiver in delight at the taste of this new food.

"Can I leave this with you while I deal with some things Sumi-chan?" His voice was gentle something he was making sure of, he didn't want to sound forceful incase it brought back memories of last night, he received a slow nod from Natsumi before he slowly left the bed and moved out of the room her gaze never leaving his back, he left the door open and made sure he stayed in her line of sight, he promised not to leave her and he was not going to look at breaking it anytime soon.

She saw a pale boy move over to Shin to talk, she couldn't make out what they were saying but when they were done the pale boy look towards her and smiled before waving his hand as a greeting. The pale boy put something into Shin's hand making his eyes go wide before nodding, soon the pale one left leaving only Shin and Natsumi in the apartment together, she noticed it was much much larger than her own, making her wonder how he could afford such a thing. Shin slowly started moving towards her making her flinch a little when he sat down on the bed and fiddled around with what was in his hand.

"Shin-kun, a-are you ok?" A little stutter slipping out as she talked.

"It's nothing Sumi-chan, just a little something I was not expecting." His voice was much quieter than it was earlier before he moved over to the draws and placed what was in his hands inside, she caught a glimpse of it and saw what looked like a picture and a headband? Maybe she was just seeing things.

"Sumi-chan, how do you feel about going shopping once you feel a bit better?" He heard the sheets shift around on the bed turning around he saw that she had gone stiff at that suggestion, "I know a store we can go to, I used to be hated when I was little but they didn't turn me down, the owner is really nice." Her eyebrows rose at this what did he mean he used to be hated?

"Ano- Shin-kun but why?" He now had to resist the urge to face palm as he stared at her with the straightest face he could muster.

"I know you like orange Sumi, but it is not a very good colour for a ninja, I am not saying we remove orange all together, but maybe if we don't have as much and maybe make it a little darker, it would make for a better ninja attire." She was a little sad about hearing how he didn't like her outfit but she pushed it away when he said that there would still be some orange left, she sent him a quick nod with a smile on her face, he let out a quick sigh this was going to take some time.

* * *

**Year Two**

Walking to the classroom together, like they normally did were Shin and Natsumi, shortly after she had recovered Shin had asked if she would like to live with him seeing as he had a few spare rooms he wasn't using, he also thought it would be easier to keep an eye on her plus it would do her some good to be around others her age more often, she had stared at him blanking for quite some time before finally giving her answer which was to trap him in a bone crushing hug.

Sumi now wore black spandex shorts, a black tight-fit muscle top, and a high collared sunset orange jacket with black running down the middle and forming a ring around the bottom. her hair was currently pulling back into a ponytail with a bang framing either side of her face, a happy smile on her face as should walked with her arm wrapped around Shin's. Shin was wearing the same outfit from two years ago with a few small modifications, his right arm was no longer sleeveless instead it was covered by a very light cloth, over the top of that was an elongated arm guard with a high ending finishing an inch above the end of his shoulder, strapped too the left side of his waist was the Katana he got from ROOT the year before. He let his hair grow out a little more and it now flowed two inches below his collarbone both front and back, his left bang had been braided, much to his protest at first, by Sumi saying he needed to lighten up a little.

The braid normally never move from his where it sat, the only times it would were when Sai would visit and offer to spar, Sumi had always wondered why she was never allowed to watch these spars but shrugged it off when he said a good ninja always has his secrets. (**AN: Sumi and Natsumi are the same person, I am lazy and think that Natsumi sounds too formal for them to be using as** **kids.**) Sumi's new outfit had turned a few heads at first, mainly from the boys in the class as it now showed off her form, which Shin could say he was impressed with seeing as she didn't train as hard as some of the others. This was quickly fixed when Shin took a few of the outside after class and 'calmly' showed them that Sumi was taken by him.

He found it strange that even though they lived in the same apartment they had never had any awkward run in's yet, then again it hadn't even been a year yet. Kyuubi had been rather quiet lately it was something that was starting to worry him, over the next few days he would need to look at seeing her, he had tried to talk to her through the link but ever since he cut it off that night she would barely be up for any conversation and if she was it didn't last more than a sentence or two.

It was something that irked him to no end, but for now he would have to leave it, he watched as Sumi took in every word Iruka said while Mizuki sent her a quick glare every now and again, _'So much for white heads having to stick together.' _Thought Shin leaving a bitter feeling on himself when he looked at the man and matched his glare, something wasn't right with him.

The class was fairly uneventful, that was until they were called outside to show their skill with throwing Shuriken, once again he tied with Sasuke, he watched as Sumi came in second out of the Kunoichi, he would have to talk to Danzo about that, if her progress kept up there may be need for a new plan, once that activity was done and dusted Shin waited outside for Sumi to throw a few more while he watched this was when a certain Uchiha approached him.

"Teach me how to throw like you." Shin slowly turned to the boy, he was missing on purpose after all.

"Why?" Sasuke did his best to keep his anger under control, he was an elite after all, things like this should come naturally.

"Your throws are much stronger than mine, plus you can throw them at a faster pace." Shin nodded his style was made for a hard and fast type of combat, it didn't mean his style wasn't 'pretty' but it was rather unusual compared to the other styles used.

"It is an extension of my taijutsu really, I could give you some pointers on making your own style if you would like but I will not teach you mine sorry." Sasuke was angry at first but realised that Shin was still willing to help him, and even better help him make his own style of taijutsu, one that could be passed on to others, Sasuke quickly looked around making sure no one would see him before shooting a hand out offering the gesture to Shin who gladly took it, if Sasuke saw him as someone he could count on it would make looking after them a little easier in the long run.

Sasuke and Shin had agreed to meet at the Uchiha training grounds after school today, he even said Sumi was welcome to come which made Shin smirk a little, thinking he could try to get some teamwork down with them, Sasuke had no idea how much easier he was making this.

"What is the name of your style by the way?" Shin held a proud smile on his face as he met Sasuke's eyes.

"The Dancing Spiral." Sasuke looked confused by that name but shrugged it off, it meant something each styles name meant something, this one just seemed like too much trouble to figure out, he had training to think about after all. He started walking away, Sumi saw this as her cue and plopped down on the ground next Shin with a proud smile on her face, he lent over and placed a small kiss on her forehead before standing and helping her up, there was still a few more weeks until it was time for the graduation exams, these next few weeks could make or break his entire mission.

Shin let Sumi wrap around him before they started to head back inside, meanwhile on top of the academy roof sat Iruka who had just watched the entire scene making notes that he would pass on to the Hokage, as well as to keep and eye on those three as they seem to have some sort of idea about teamwork.

"So why are you helping the teme?" Came the cute voice and Sumi on his left, he looked down and smiled at her telling her all she needed to know, this also caused her to pout and mumble something about unfair boyfriends only causing her to stiffen up as those words let her mouth and make herself blush causing Shin to laugh at what she had done to herself.

* * *

"Kyuubi I have had enough of these games what's wrong?" He was beyond pissed had just finished he training session with Sasuke and Sumi only to run into Sai telling him Danzo needed to speak to him about the team placements, it made sense seeing as the exam was next week, but when he was on his way home he heard her mumble something, when he asked her to repeat it nothing came through the link, causing him to quickly lose his cool and return home much angrier than he had intended, only to walk past Sumi who was busy cooking, yes he found it was needed to give her cooking lessons, instant ramen was not a decent meal, and head straight to his room slamming the door shut behind him, before he sat on the bed and forced his way into the seal.

He now stood outside Kyuubi's house having knocked on her door a few times he heard her moving around inside but not towards the door. "Fine you forced this. Futon: Wind Palm. " The door was blown off of its hinges causing Kyuubi to jump under the glare she was receiving. "What. Is. Wrong." Each word was punctuated as a means of telling her that she had no other option but to answer him now.

He heard her mumble something incoherent, he quickly pushed the braid behind his ear. "What was that Kyu?" His voice much softer now that she was at least talking or trying to at the moment, her saw her take a deep breath to calm herself before she ran at him glomping him in the process.

"Why, why don't you love me?" Shin froze not knowing how to deal with this situation anymore, he had never expected something like this to be what was keeping them apart, he slowly put his arms around her.

"I feel like I would be betraying Sumi if I did, she was honest with me from the start, you hid yours away or did you forget about that?" Kyuubi flinched in his hold knowing his words were true.

"What if you had us both?" Shin let himself move back just enough to look at her properly now as he saw the longing in her eyes screaming for him to say yes.

"I will talk to Sumi, once we have settled into our new team about the idea of sharing ok?" Kyuubi nodded very quickly inside his arms.

"Is this really why you haven't talked to me lately?" He didn't get a response, he was about to say more when she finally spoke.

"I know you cut the link, but I was still interested so I went to look through what happened that night, when I tried to I found that they were locked away in a place where I couldn't get to, what was so important that you had to hide from me?" Shin could hear she was hurt in her voice he let out a small sigh and explained the night to her, she could honestly say that right now she felt like living up to the stories and going on a rampage on her own free will. It explained why Shin was so protective of Sumi, and why she was never too far away from him, also why he was training her to be stronger.

"I didn't know, gomenasai Shin. I will be more respectful next time." Shin just let out a sigh why was it him, he had the Kyuubi no kitsune saying sorry to him like they were on equal grounds, he knew she could wipe the floor with him, that was no secret at all.

"I wanted to make sure we knew where everything stood before we started the next part of this mission, but now you see why I don't want to hurt Sumi, like I said it will be up to her." He quickly kissed her forehead before he stood up sending one last look towards her before waving goodbye, not before dropping a packet of smokes on the ground by 'accident' causing her to let out a small smile, it seems like he remembered after all.

* * *

**PA: Next time on Shadow Dwellers, does everything go according to plan? Does Sasukes style work? Will Sumi be able to let go of Shin's arm and stop being so in love with ramen? Will Shin ever be able to read his Icha Icha in peace, all this and more in the next instalment of Shadow Dwellers.**


	3. Graduation Day, time to let loose

**PA: Team selections are finally here, it is time for Shin, Sumi and Sasuke to find out where they are placed, will everything go according to plan?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, sadly I don't so I can only write fanfiction about it.**

* * *

The day was finally here, the second phase of his assignment would be able to start tomorrow, even though he had been warned it would be D-ranked missions, he still found it more appealing than the academy, he watched as Sumi went through her early morning Kata's for her taijutsu style, pointing out any major flaws he saw in her technique, it was one of the few things she asked him to do, plus he felt better knowing he was the one making corrections after what he had seen the academy teacher do to her style when she had started learning, butchers.

"Sumi-chan, lets get ready, we wouldn't want to be late after all this time." Sumi quickly stopped her Kata before running up to Shin and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head slowly turning up before letting out her bright smile, the one Shin craved to see.

"Thank you Shin-kun, for everything." His arms returned the embrace before giving a tight squeeze to let her know it was ok, they separated and with that Sumi ran to the bathroom to freshen up for the day ahead. Living with Shin she had learnt many things, not all related to being a Shinobi, she was still trying to get the hang of cooking properly, but was now able to make meals other than ramen, and another big thing was hygiene, he was rather strict on that saying smell was something that could be traced back to you, it didn't make much sense to her but she went along with it anyway, it was very rare that he was wrong.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you ready for today?" Said duck haired genin in training turned his head up to meet the gaze of Shin and Sumi as they entered the academy grounds, Sumi in her normal position wrapped around his arm, part of Sasuke found this disgusting, that Shin could let her look so weak all the time, another knew that she was far from weak, still having bruises from his last spar with her went great ways to remind him each day.

"Yeah, I wonder who they will put on my team, I doubt they would keep us together." Sumi paled, she hadn't thought of that until just then, this could be the last time she has Shin all to herself. Her grip tightened a bit making Shin flinch a little bit, he knew she had improved but not to this level. Where she could actually start to hurt him, maybe he would need to stop holding back so much in the future.

"I doubt they would split us up, even though it would make another team uneven, we have good teamwork and look out for each other, or did you forget the group assignments a few months ago?" Sasuke and Natsumi's minds drifted back to that week, theirs was the only team that got along, giving them top marks for that assignment, they both guessed Shin had a point, but it was not good to base his call off of that one thing.

"I wish it was so easy, if the worst happens, and I get put on a team with fan girls, please kill me, it will save me a lot of trouble." Shin quickly nodded Sasuke was sadly still being chased by his fangirls, it was probably why he had been waiting for them, one thing he learned quickly and would keep with him for the rest of his life, fangirls are deadly scared of Natsumi.

"I feel it will not come to that, but if it does I will do what I must, I would expect you to return the favour if the worst should happen to myself as well." Shin put his hand out for the two to shake and seal the deal before Sasuke froze on the spot.

"Sasuke if you agree to that, I. Will. End. You." Said Uchiha nodded dumbly he swore Sumi's eyes had just turned red, he shook it off his nerves must be getting to him, the group made their way inside ready to start the test they took up their normal seats in the back row, very right corner, the first test was a written exam, Shin quickly spotted that their was a genjutsu on Sumi's sighing he dispelled it letting her take the test properly.

The test was beyond boring for Shin, it was basic things that would not help these kids in the real world, he watched as Sumi and Sasuke finished rather early compared to the rest of the class, he couldn't wait for this test to get physical, maybe he would be able to let loose on Mizuki, he figured he was the one that put that genjutsu on Sumi's page, so it was only natural that he should pay.

* * *

"Ok everyone else can have a seat, you have earned it, now for the final two for the day, can Akarishi Shin, and Uchiha Sasuke step forward?" The two boys moved up and stood in front of the class, having had much more than enough of waiting, watching as the others had attempted to scrape something together and call it Taijutsu, Sasuke found it pathetic while Shin was surprised but not by much, it just proved how right Danzo was, the leaf was falling and needed the roots to pick up its pace.

"Now I will be sparing with Sasuke, while Mizuki spars with you Shin, will that be ok?" The boys nodded and Shin let a smirk spread across his face, he would start to show what he had been hiding for so long. "Now the aim of this spar, is to either last five minutes or land as many hits as possible in the time given." The boys once again nodded as they moved off with their separate instructors.

Mizuki and Shin quickly got into their stances, Mizuki rose a brow at Shin's stance having never seen it before, his surprise was quickly washed away as a smirk came to his face, one last thing he could do before his plan was put in place was to break them both up. "Shin, why would such a good boy like you be seen with her?" Said 'good boy' let a smile grace his face as his front foot turned pointing towards Mizuki before he vanished to appear behind the instructor quickly grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back and giving it a quick tug making an audible pop sound through the training grounds. The pop was quickly followed by a scream of pain as Mizuki's mind had finally caught up to what happened, the scream was cut short as Mizuki felt like his stomach had just been hit by a sledge hammer, Shin jumped back a small trail of dust picking up underneath his feet.

"You are getting slow Sensei, maybe you should train more instead of worrying about my life." An all to happy smile was on Shins face as Mizuki's arm hung limp from its socket, the students watching in awe, Iruka had quickly stopped his match with Sasuke when he heard the scream only to see that it had come from Mizuki not the other way around, the instructor lost his temper dashing forward to cause as much pain as he could, Shin smirked as he turned his foot facing to Mizuki's left before he vanished quickly up a trail of dust as Mizuki felt his right side give way before letting out a howl of pain looking down at his now broken leg.

Shin slowly walked up to him before crouching over watching the fear enter his instructors eyes. "Do not try to interfere with Natsumi's life again, are we clear?" Mizuki nodded shakily making Shin let out a relieved sigh as he popped Mizuki back together, well as best as he could and called for a nurse to see to his leg. Iruka had just stood and watched as Shin had made Mizuki look like a civilian, this is something an academy student shouldn't be capable of. Shin had turned around to face him before looking at him with an innocent smile on his face.

"So uh Iruka-Sensei, did I pass the taijutsu part?"

* * *

The class sat around waiting for the final test to come into play as Iruka had just left the room to make sure Mizuki was ok. Sasuke had taken up his seat next to the couple at the back of the room again, but now his eyes were focused on Shin, Sasuke had seen how he dealt with Mizuki and was quite interested in seeing more of that from Shin, it reminded Sasuke of why they were rivals.

"Shin-kun was that the Dancing Spiral that you used on Mizuki?" Shin nodded while Sumi tightened her hold on him wanting to learn his style.

"It was a basic form of it, it is much like the Hyuuga's gentle fist only it uses much more chakra and the chakra expelled is used to fling my body around adding more power and speed behind my strikes, as the fight goes on more and more is released making it more dangerous the longer the fight goes on. That is how I use it anyway, after all it was a self taught style, I haven't met anyone that would be able to use the style though, Sumi-chan you have the reserves but you don't really seem to have the chakra control needed to not rip your body apart using it." Sumi frowned a little as she heard that, but then saw he said she just lacked the control needed, if that was all she would just need to work harder.

Sasuke had been taking in what Shin said, his style sounded very strong,well worth the use of his rival, they would need to spar once everything was done here, Sasuke needed to test himself and who better to do that than the man he saw as his equal.

"Uzumaki Natsumi, can you come to the front of the room." Their heads turned up as Iruka had entered the room was about to begin the final test, Sumi quickly let go of Shin and jumped up on the table before hopping down to the front of the class, landing in front of Iruka, said man held back a smile, he had always enjoyed her antics, but he was a little worried of how close she was with Shin, something was off about that boy and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sumi quickly did the henge and substitution like she was asked, when she was asked to do the clone technique she looked to the back of the room to see Sasuke and Shin both nod to her telling her it was ok, Iruka put that little bit into his note before he saw Sumi go through a string of handsigns, much longer than the normal bunshin signs.

"Shadow clone Jutsu." Iruka's eyes widened as he saw five Sumi's standing before him each one looking perfectly like the original, while the original had a smile on her face, looking at her instructor to see if she had done well enough, she was handed a forehead protector by a stupefied Iruka watching as she walked back up to Shin and Sasuke to sit back in her normal position.**  
**

The watched as the rest of the class performed what was needed, needless to say some failed horribly, Shin held no pity for them, they had all these years knowing what the jutsu were going to be if they couldn't get it right by now they didn't deserve to be shinobi. Sasuke too had performed the Shadow clone technique making Iruka flinch, one person from his class was luck, but now two knew and they came from the same group, he had a bad feeling that Shin would know it as well when he had to perform, he gave Sasuke one of the two black headbands that were on the table, as there was a good chance that their would be two rookies of the year this year, two had been supplied, what had gotten him really off guard was as he was looking down the list Natsumi had topped all the kunoichi, these three would be interesting to watch, he called Shin up the to the front only for him to use a substitution to get down making Iruka sigh as he marked it on the list that he infact knew the jutsu.

He was surprised when Shin henged into a shuriken, a full transformation shouldn't be possible until at least jounin, he marked it down on the list, he did know the henge so there was nothing he could do to say otherwise, next he asked for the clone technique, he saw a smirk appear on Shin's face and was ready to mark on the list that he knew the Shadow clone jutsu but what happened next floored him he didn't even know that such a technique existed.

"Blood Clone Jutsu." Four Shin's appeared next to the original Iruka was ready to mark him as having the clone technique before Shin raised a hand. "Don't you want to see what they can do?" Iruka shook his head.

"All that is needed is that you can perform a clone technique," Iruka leaned in closer so only Shin could hear him, "Are you the one that taught them the Shadow clone jutsu?" All he got as his answer was a quick nod from Shin before the blood clones dispelled leaving small pools of blood on the floor, Iruka handed Shin the other black headband causing Shin to tie it around his neck before walking up to join his group, Sumi now wearing hers around her neck like Shin while Sasuke's sat atop his head.

Iruka had finished going of the list a few more times making sure everything checked out, he then stood in front of the class clearing his throat, it was just loud enough to hear in the back row as all heads turned to face him. "Those of you that passed, return to this room one week from today, I will be here to assign your teams to you, those of you who didn't, don't feel bad there is always next year, train and study for that time when it comes so you can be the best you can be." With that he left the room not before noticing that three seats from the back row had cleared out before the last words had left his mouth.

* * *

Sumi looked around as the group of three entered a Dango stand not to far away from the academy, she had been very nervous about entering thinking she would be turned down, it wasn't until once they had sat down that Shin explained that this place was owned by the Konoha Shinobi Corps meaning that any Konoha-nin would be allowed in regardless of what the owner thinks, a small smile came to her face as Shin picked up one of his sticks and fed her like a little kid, part of her wanted to feed herself and tell him she was old enough to do so, another part was happy that he would do this, it felt right to be cared for by him.

Sasuke was thinking about what team he could end up with, Shin saw this and felt like telling him what would happen but decided against it, one he liked to see his teammate think, and two it would do no good to try an explain it to someone. They continued to sit around and talk all while being watched by a group of jounin from the other side of the room, Shin felt their eyes watching him and took a quick look, he noticed one had silver hair, and quickly identified him as the person from the memorial stone, he sent a quick wave to him only to have one returned before he continued talking with his friends.

"Kakashi, do you know that boy?" Said jounin thought it over a moment before giving an eye smile.

"I met him quite some time ago, at a place neither of us should have to go to." The other jounin around the table nodded not bothering to ask anymore about it seeing as it didn't really look like Kakashi wanted to talk about, they watched as the group got up and Sumi quickly grabbed onto Shin while the walked out of the room. "I must get going, I have thought of the team I would like." The other jounin nodded as he left, when Kakashi actually wanted to get something done there was not much they could do to stop him, this was something Asuma found out the hard way.

* * *

A week had passed and they were back in the classroom, Sumi had been working on her chakra control as had Sasuke, both had finished the tree climbing exercise and were working on water walking, Sumi still had a lot of improvement to do before he would relent and teach her the Dancing Spiral, she was making good progress but he had to start her off from scratch, not entirely what he had planned, in all honesty he hadn't planned to teach her a thing, but he guessed this was how things would happen from now on. The group of three listened as Iruka went through the list of teams.

"Team 7, will be consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Natsumi, and Akarishi Shin, your jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

The rest of the teams were pretty basic on how they were built, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation was put in place again under the command of Sarutobi Asuma, While Yuhi Kurenai was in charge of a tracking team built out of an Aburame, Inuzuka and a Hyuuga, neither teams really stood out to him, part of him wanted to rip the Hyuuga apart, this was only stopped because she was too young to have been there that night, she had nothing to do with it, he still had ill feelings towards the clan though.

The class broke apart for lunch during which nothing really happened, they found a tree to sit under and talk while Shin handed the other two a bento knowing that Sasuke didn't have anyone at home to cook for him, Shin had started making lunches for the boy so he didn't have to feel so alone, part of him wanted to offer Sasuke to stay in the apartment so they could all look out for eachother, he would think about that later, he saw some of the other teams doing the same as his and sighed knowing that they would be stuck doing D-ranks soon.

The class room quickly filled up and it wasn't long before the jounin instructors started coming in to pick up their squads, a few hours had passed and Team 7 had started to play cards while they waited for Kakashi, Iruka had said that he should be to much longer, but they had given up caring by this point, they didn't even turn around when the door opened and he walked in, he slowly drifted over to the table and sat down and watched them for a moment, they were playing poker, Sasuke put his cards down saying they couldn't beat a hand like that, Shin felt like laughing when he saw the three of a kind before he placed down a straight, only for Sumi to let out a sigh saying she lost and put down a flush, Shin widened his eye's as he looked to make sure, it was the first time anyone had beaten him,he quickly told Sumi that it was ok she won, this picked up her spirits and cause her to cheer a little before she noticed the silver haired man sitting with them.

_"That one has the luck of a fox Shin-kun, to beat you is rare, actually I don't think I have seen it before and ROOT has some rather lucky people." _Kyuubi rubbed her chin while she thought about it something wasn't adding up quite right, she would give it more thought at a later point.

_"I know what you mean, but lets talk about this later, anyway even I had to lose a hand at some point lets not jump to anything." _Shin just shook it off as nothing really it was bound to happen at some point.

"Sensei do you know how late you are?" Sumi said while she pointed to the cloak on the wall behind him. "Three hours, almost four, we have been waiting here so long people probably think we are statues." Shin chuckled a little at the way she put it while Sasuke smirked.

"I suppose I am, If it isn't my white haired friend from that day, anyway meet me up on the roof to talk." Kakashi gave a small smile at the end and was about to jump away.

"Why don't we just do it here, its not like anyone else is around." Shin quickly spat out before Kakashi could sunshin away leaving them to walk to the roof, less he use the sunshin himself and leave his teammates to that fate, now that he thought about it he could always do that, he didn't really have to hide his skills away anymore.

"Shin does have a point Sensei." Agreed Sasuke, while Sumi was nodding along with what Sasuke had just said.

"Well lets get started with introductions, I will go first and show you how it is done, my name is Hatake Kakashi, there are a few things that I like and not too many that I don't, I don't think too far into the future for goals I really don't feel like telling you about my hobbies." Kakashi watched as two of his student face flaunted.

"Now now guys, every good ninja has a few secrets, he is only showing us that he knows what he is doing, i hope." The last part now louder than a whisper but Kakashi still heard it and thought about reprimanding his student, but that would take to much effort.

"Well I will go next, the name is Natsumi but you can call me Sumi like these two here." She motioned towards Shin and Sasuke who nodded. "I like training to be a ninja and learning everything that Shin can teach me, I hate when people can't tell the difference between a Kunai and the scroll it is sealed in." Shin perked up at that.

_"Kyuubi what does she mean by that?" _

_"I have no clue Shin, maybe you should ask her about that when we get home?" _Shin just nodded along as a sign that he agreed with Kyuubi and that he was listening to Sumi.

"My goal for the future is to become the best Hokage this village has seen," Her eyes quickly swapped across to Shin for a moment before she continued. "My hobbies are spending time with Shin and Sasuke and learning to cook, it is much harder than it looks you know." Kakashi paled a little as she said that, he knew how hard it could be remembering his 'haircut' that he got from the kitchen one time. Kakashi pointed to Sasuke who gave a nod.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I enjoy training, sparring and learning with Shin and Sumi, I like the bitterness of tomatoes and Shin and Sumi's cooking, more so Shin's but Sumi is getting better." Sumi had a little pout on her face while Shin patted her back. " I dislike those who are weak and won't fight for what they believe in, my ambition is to rebuild the Uchiha clan and clean its name. My hobbies are spending time with Shin and Sumi." Kakashi nodded it seemed his team already had a lot of experience with each other, that was a good thing in his books.

"I guess it is my turn, I like foxes and think they are misunderstood creatures, they are cunning and seem to share many of the same aspects that a shinobi would," Kakashi found this odd, did he already know about Sumi's condition? "I also enjoy cooking for these two and by proxy teaching Sumi to cook, I enjoy our training session as they seem to be productive in helping us achieve our goals. I hate people that are weak, I dislike the Hyuuga clan for my own reasons," _'That's rather odd, I haven't heard of the Hyuuga being involved with anything to do with Shin.' _Kakashi thought as he nodded along.

"My goal is to help bring Konoha back to its former glory, I feel it has gotten slack during the peacetime." _'He sounds like a certain warhawk I know.' _Mused Kakashi, he remembered that Shin had kind of just appeared out of nowhere and was going to look further into that to see if he could dig up anything else. "My hobbies are reading, " He pulled out a little orange book and watched as Kakashi reached for his own pouch and pulled out one, "Ahh so you know its a good read than Kakashi-sensei?" Said man nodded before placing his beloved book back into his pouch. "My hobbies are spending time with these two, and teaching them the some of the things I have picked up on my travels." He gave a nod signaling that he was finished while Kakashi clapped his hands together bringing the attention back onto him.

"Ok you seem to already be acquainted with each other, so how about you meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8am and we can begin the real genin test." Kakashi's eyes widened when they showed no sign of shock. "The other test was way too easy, if that is all it takes to become a genin then Konoha would have piles of dead genin." Reasoned Sumi while the others showed they agreed with her.

"Fair enough, I can see the logic behind that, oh and by the way, I advise you should skip breakfast, otherwise you will just throw it up." Team 7 nodded while their sensei poofed away.

"Sasuke feel like coming over tonight so we can go over some plans, you can spend the night if you want I have a spare room you can stay in." Sasuke nodded before saying he just needed to get a few things from his house before they went back to Shin's apartment.

* * *

The next morning Team 7 could be seen walking towards the training grounds, it was currently 9:58, they had a feeling that their sensei was going to be late so they didn't get there as early as he said, instead they spent the extra time having some breakfast, knowing that fighting him on an empty stomach would be a bad idea, and going over some last minute plans. They had agreed that Shin would go head to head against Kakashi using his taijutsu to keep him on his toes as long as Shin could manage while the others put their plan to use and got into position to strike.

"I still can not get over how large your apartment is, how many spare rooms do you actually have?" Sasuke had been floored when he saw the place, he thought his house was big, that was until he saw where Shin lived.

"With Sumi living with me we have 4 spare rooms, you could move in if you want, that is if you could stand to live with us. You also don't have to worry about rent, but some help around the place and pitching in for food every now and again would be a big help." Sasuke had a smile work its way onto his face he quickly agreed, this way he would be able to see how his team progressed at all things not just physically, Shin let a smile form on his face as well, having their team live under the one roof would make everything much easier.

Kakashi came an hour later, he was rather surprised when no one told him off for being late, he was even more surprised when he didn't hear any rumbling stomachs. Maybe this would be harder than he thought. " Sorry I was late a black cat crossed my path, so I had to walk around the Leaf five times to make sure its bad luck wore off." _'Another smooth lie they will have to buy that.' _Kakashi mused happy with the lie that he came up with.

"Uh sure Sensei, how about we get this test done so we start on missions." Sumi spoke barely looking up towards Kakashi showing he didn't have their full attention.

"Ok well the test has a 66% pass rate, you have until 1pm to take these two bells from me." Kakashi hoped they got the hidden meaning behind the bell test, they looked to be a good team, he didn't want to have to send them back to the academy.

"Sounds easy enough," Spoke Sasuke who stood up and started stretching around.

"One last thing come at me with the intent to kill." Shin looked right at Kakashi as those words left his mouth.

"I will give you once chance to take that back before we begin." A smirk forming on Shin's face.

"You are only genin, you might be the best that the academy has to offer, but you are still nothing compared to me." Shin's smirk turned into a frown, Kakashi was way too arrogant.

"Change of plans guys, we are going to use plan B, show him what us genin are really made of." Sasuke and Sumi looked up at Shin both with a small smile on their faces, they had been hoping for this.

"Begin."

* * *

Sumi and Sasuke quickly dashed off to get into position for the part of the plan where they would come in, normally Sasuke wouldn't be bossed around like this, and if it was anyone other than Shin he wouldn't have gone along with it, but he really wanted to see what his rival was made of, not only that but Sasukle respected him much more than any other genin.

Shin stood across from kakashi as the two stared each other down, Kakashi reached into his pouch causing Shin to move his hand to his sheathed blade, he was rather surprised when Kakashi pulled out a book instead of anything to fight with, was he really underestimating them this much.

"This is your last chance to call off the 'with intent to kill.' Part of what you said." When Kakashi made no sign of responding Shin let out a small sigh, he didn't want to do this but an arrogant teacher would not be of much use to the team. Shin pulled off his blade and rested it on the ground away from him, feeling it would not be needed this match.

Kakashi rose a brow as Shin put his blade off to the side, was this genin really so prideful? This would not do well for the team.

* * *

"He is going to use the Dancing Spiral again, that could be the only reason he removed his sword." A hand quickly covered her mouth while Sasuke held a finger to his mouth in the standard 'shh' position.

Sasuke spoke in a whisper keep his voice as low as possible to try and avoid being heard, "Did you finish what you needed too?" Sumi nodded back to him before moving away from his hand.

"Yeah its all done, lets just watch and wait for the signal." Sasuke agreed with her he watched as Shin's stance changed into a combat one foot slightly pointing to Kakashi's left, then he saw the burst of chakra fly out from behind him sending him forward.

* * *

_'Fast' _Kakashi ducked just in time to dodge the quick from his left, only to be rewarded with a punch on top of the head, sending him into the ground, he quickly used the earth traveling jutsu, to move away from Shin and get a better vantage point, once he left the ground he put his book away, he may have to pay attention to this fight.

He quickly flipped back narrowly dodging a fist sent to face only to receive a kick to his back, he was launched forwards quickly turning around to see two Shin's now standing behind him both smirking, Kakashi felt a weight against his waist slowly increasing before it suddenly disappeared, looking down he saw a few specks of blood on his clothes.

Shin's head suddenly snapped to the side when one of his clones dispelled sending him the information that Sumi and Sasuke now had the bells. Kakashi saw his distraction and acted upon it, his fist hit its mark, but the body it hit turned into a pull of blood signaling that it was a chi-bunshin (blood clone), Kakashi's eye widened at this having never seen once before, he quickly jumped away wondering where the original had gone to, it couldn't be to far seeing as he must have used a substitution to get away.

* * *

"Has he always been this good?" Ask a stunned Sasuke, he knew Shin was good but not to the level where he could make a jounin work for it.

"I honestly don't know, he has this friend Sai that he spars with, but I have never watched one, I guess it gives us something to work for." Sasuke nodded in agreement with Sumi, he couldn't let his rival get too far ahead.

"What are we meant to do with this bells again?" Sasuke let out a sigh as he went over the plan with Sumi again.

* * *

"Sensei, are you hiding? Why don't you show me why you shouldn't be worried about a little weak genin?" Shin was fuming at this point, he had come out of his hiding spot to strike at kakashi only for him to substitute away and hide away waiting for his chance to strike.

Shin felt pressure apply against his foot with his next step causing him to flip backwards narrowly dodging the kunai that landed where he just was, he kept on back pelling until he hit a try landing on it and pushing off to the tree opposite following this pattern until he reached the tree tops. Kunai and shuriken hitting where he had just been a moment prior, he had to admit Kakashi was keeping him on his toes, he looked around when he heard the jingle of bells, he smirked knowing his decoys were still in place.

He heard some leaves moving behind him quickly jumping into the air performing an upside down spin as he released Kunai from compartments on his new arm guard, listening as they hit the tree's around him with a small *thunk* he kept it up putting more and more into the air before he heard one tear through some flesh, a smirk made its way to his face, as he dashed off towards the sound only to find a rabbit pinned to the tree, he heard a twig snap behind him, he swiftly rolled to his right while throwing two kunai quickly turning them into twenty as he rolled hearing the sound of them striking flesh again he checked and found a deer.

"Kakashi, stop running." When he got no answer he sent the signal to his decoys to move forward in the plan. A few moments passed before he heard screaming not to far away from him, he quickly headed to the source to see Kakashi in his new jutsu. Blood Release: Feral Growth smiling he watched as it pinned his sensei to a tree before strengthening its hold almost crushing him under the pressure. He saw Kakashi look up to him only to smirk and use a substitution on him, what surprised Kakashi was that once the swap was done the blood growth just flowed away and formed a pool at his students feet. Kakashi looked down at his waist and saw that the bells were missing, he sent a quick glare at Shin.

"The jig is up he found out." Sumi and Sasuke appeared next to Shin staying away from the pool of blood while each held up a bell, Sasuke took a kunai and cut his bell in half Sumi following his actions and each gave half of their bell to Shin.

"Looks like each of us has part of a bell, they can form a whole bell if we work together, but on their own they are not as effective." Kakashi looked at the team in front of him, so far he had only seen how Shin fought, but from that fight he would be writing a report to the Hokage, Shin was not a genin, he needed to know more about him.

"It looks like you do, however this test was designed to test your teamwork, which I saw none of apart from right now." A frown quickly made its way across the faces of the genin, Kakashi had a point.

"I will say this though, I am impressed at how you performed Shin but I need to see how you work as a team so after lunch we will go again, this time you will work as a team to complete the objective, also did you really have to destroy my bells? I rather liked those." Team 7 let out a relieved sigh as they would have a second chance to pass the test, the quickly made their way to three logs that were put in the middle of the training ground each sitting against it, Kakashi caught Shin's eyes during the time and sent him a wink putting him on edge.

Kakashi quickly moved tying Shin up and placing a seal on his wrists to stop the formation of chakra, he looked over to the other members of Team 7 with an eye smile. "Shin doesn't eat, don't feed him, he is being tied up as punishment for trying to take all of the glory for himself." Kakashi quickly left the field in a sunshin he stayed hidden just within viewing distance so he could see how the team responded.

Shin sat there while Sumi was alternating between looking at her food, Sasuke and Shin, as if trying to decide what to do, she let out a sigh as did Sasuke as they looked at each other. "I think Kakashi is out of range now, honestly I think we need Shin to hold Kakashi's attention while we come up with a plan to deal with him and show our teamwork." Sumi sighed, she didn't want to go against their instructors orders but she knew it was the best chance they had, she looked at the ropes around Shin and decided she shouldn't undo them or it would be obvious.

"Sumi just hurry up and feed your boyfriend already." Sumi blushed and wanted to retort that statement, it wasn't official yet they were just living in the same place and she felt better around him.

"OK, but for future reference we are not dating." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Sumi move to feed Shin, just as she placed the piece of rice she had just torn off from a rice ball in his mouth Sasuke decided to talk again.

"I mean one could just figure, you two live together, hardly leave each other's side, plus you feed each other, to me you look like a couple." Shin smirked a little as he lent forward after finishing the rice ball and captured Sumi's lips in a kiss.

"I mean look at you now just kissing each other in the middle of a training field like nothing is happening." Sasuke now had a smile on his face as well, seeing Sumi blush like mad as she returned the surprise kiss to Shin.

"Leave Sumi alone, only I can tease her about things like that ok Sasuke?" Said Uchiha just shrugged his shoulders before Kakashi appeared next to them a storm cloud raining lightning down on the field behind him.

"YOU...pass." An eye smile present as he finished looking at his team, Sumi now seated in Shin's lap while Sasuke leaned against the training pole behind him.

"I did this to see if you would let Shin suffer because you were ordered too, sometimes hard orders can be given to your team while in the middle of a mission, I want you to know that I believe teammates should always stick together no matter what happens, thank you for passing." Kakashi had a small smile behind his mask, he was still going to look into Shin's past but for now he was happy that he finally had a team that would look out for each other.

"Report back here tomorrow for some training before we do our first team mission." Sumi and Sasuke perked up while Shin deflated, he guessed the others didn't know about D-ranks. Well there was always time to learn some more he thought as Kakashi untied him and Sumi ran up and hugged him.

* * *

**PA: Another chapter done, hope it is to you liking and such, people are starting to look around for Shin's past, will he be able to keep it hidden or will it catch up and follow his path into the light.**


	4. Off to Wave

**PA: Chapter four is here, I don't really know what has happened but I have pumped out a chapter for each story so far this week, anyway like normal I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Weeks had passed, Sasuke and Sumi were now feeling the same amount of pain that Shin was when Kakashi said they would be getting missions, Shin on the other hand well...

"I swear one more D-rank and I am going to call it quits, this is worse than the academy." Kakashi popped down next to his students who were sitting in the training field waiting for him to take them to the mission house, "Please sensei, I am ripping my hair out here, give us a C-rank you know we are ready, we have done the tree climbing and the water walking, can we just do something other than chase cats?" Kakashi looked at his most interesting students plea, he wanted to shut him down right then just to see the look on his face, but he knew his kids were ready, he just didn't know how he hadn't really taught them anything other than teamwork exercises, but they already seemed to have the basics and then some down pat.

"Shin, me and yourself need to see the Hokage anyway, afterwards we will see if we can get a higher mission, ok?" Kakashi's trademark eye smile in place as Shin agreed. "Ok Sasuke and Natsumi, why don't you two have a light spar then head over to the mission house when your done, I am sure we will meet up with you." His smile never left his eye? While Sasuke and Sumi got into their taijutsu stance ready to face each other. Kakashi put his hand on Shin's shoulder before moving them away with a sunshin leaving them outside the Hokage's door.

Kakashi knocked on the door only to be let in by the Hokage himself, the old man gestured for the two to take a seat before folding his hands and resting his chin on top of them looking over at Shin. "Do you know why you are here Akarishi Shin?" His voice sounded tired but it still held that hint of authority that he had learned to use over the years.

"I have no idea honestly, would you care to explain so we are on the same page, don't want to jump to conclusions and all that." The Hokage looked at him for a few moments before looking at Kakashi who gave a subtle nod.

"We can find no trace of who you are, you said that you traveled before you enrolled at the academy and while that is unusual for an orphan to do it is not unheard of, it would seem that you also of a bloodline, that is if what kakashi told me was true, also the reports on your graduation as well as your spar with Kakashi are quite disturbing to say the least, all in all we want to find out more about you to see if we have you in the right place for your needs." The Hokage let out a tired sigh, he didn't want to do anything like this, it was to much work for him, but he also didn't want any of his ninja to fall behind.

"Ok sounds fair enough, but I like my team and would enjoy it if I could stay with them as long as I want." Hiruzen gave a nod of understanding as Shin continued. "The earliest memory I have is wondering around in a village, I was hungry so I stole a loaf of bread, that is when things started to get ugly and some villagers chased me around for awhile I ended up losing most of them but a few were actually off duty ninja causing them to stay hot on my heels, they backed me into a corner and that is when he came my role model and farther figure, he dropped down between me and the bad guys and defended me, afterwards I asked him if he could teach me so something like that wouldn't happen again, he agreed and for a few years we traveled while he taught me, it wasn't until a little later on that I became a mercenary-nin taking some rather dirty jobs, but it made us a living, sadly on my final one my father figure was killed by a kunai running through his heart, he told me to head here and that you guys would take me in, that pretty much leads us to where we are now. Oh and Mizuki was just an ass always looking at Sumi like she was some demon spawn, so I kicked his ass, I am not in trouble for that am I?"

Hiruzen and Kakashi looked at him with wide eye's, his tale was something they hadn't expected little did they know it was a perfectly memorised speech that Danzo forced him to remember in case this very moment happened. "About the bloodline, that would be cool if I had one, but I don't really know anyone that could train me so everything you saw Kakashi were just things I thought of sorry. You were a great test dummy though that feral growth worked a lot better than I thought it would." Kakashi mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'not a test dummy' causing Hiruzen to snicker slightly.

"Is there anything else that you have to tell us?" Shin seemed to be thinking this over for awhile before he put his hand up in the air and placed it onto the floor next to him, what Hiruzen saw next left his jaw on the floor, out of the floor a small tree started to form, Hiruzen looked over at Kakashi who had lifted up his headband showing his sharingan looking at the tree intently.

"This was something I figured out awhile ago, I can't do much more than this though, it seems to put a big strain on my chakra." Hiruzen nodded dumbly his jaw still hanging low.

"Shin how do you possess the wood release?" asked Kakashi which let the Hokage know that it was infact at bloodline release otherwise Kakashi would understand how to perform it now. Shin just shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know my teacher thought it was really good though and encouraged me to train with it often, sadly I went against his wishes and focused more on the blood release as I saw it to be more powerful at first glance, I am getting the feeling I may have been wrong though from the looks on your faces." Kakashi and Hiruzen looked at each other giving a small nod before continuing.

"One of the strongest shinobi to ever live had the wood release, and that he created the forests around this village, as much as it pains me to say I think you should have spent some more time working on it then you have, it could become quite powerful." Shin let his head sink down a little to look saddened by his choice.

"So I failed him then? I let him down." Kakashi rested a hand on top of his students shoulder giving him an eye smile.

"Thats not true Shin, now that we know what to work with we can make him proud from where he is ok?" Shin nodded slightly making Kakashi let out a relieved sigh.

"I am sorry Shin but I am going to have to ask if we can have a blood sample from you, it may help us to locate your parents." Shin nodded before lifting a kunai up to his hand to cut it causing Kakashi and Hiruzen to move to stop him.

"We can just get a needle it is ok." Stated Hiruzen as he moved back behind his desk and pulled one out handing it to Shin who put it into his arm, quickly filling the needle before placing the cap supplied on top to stop any from leaking out or injuring anyone by accident.

"So Hokage-sama, can my team have something other than a D-rank when we meet you for mission assignments?" Hiruzen and kakashi let out a low chuckle before Kakashi told him to leave the room and head over to the mission office. Shin agreed and made his way out of the room leaving the two adults to watch as he left, nothing was spoken until the door closed with an audible click.

"Do you think they are ready?" Hiruzen let his eyes focus on to Kakashi own watching to see if he would give into nerves.

"Honestly yes, I also think Shin might be teaching them on the side." Hiruzen's eyes widened a little, he would have to get used to Shin surprising him so much, it was not boding well for his winkles.

"What do you mean kakashi?"

"Well they already know the water walking exercise, their teamwork is close to chunin level, lets not even go into the fact that each of them is working on their own taijutsu style, I feel Shin is too advanced for this team, personally if he hadn't requested to stay I would ask you to look at a promotion for him soon." Hiruzen let out a tired sigh as he put some tobacco into his pipe using a small katon jutsu to light it.

"Where would you put him by himself?" Kakashi mauled this over for awhile giving Hiruzen time to puff on his pipe reveling in the taste as it danced across his tongue.

"I think he is around a mid to high chunin possible low lever special jounin, I honestly think it would depend on who tested him and as to where the fight was located." Brows rose on the older man face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He likes the shadows."

* * *

Shin made his way to the mission office to see a tired Sasuke and Sumi covered in dirt and a few scratches, deciding to be a loving man he fetched a bucket of water and got a clone to pour it over Sasuke head while he wrapped his hands around Sumi's waste causing her to lean back into him, a now soaked Sasuke sent him a confused glare, it could have been a clone but was it? It really didn't matter he may be wet right now but it felt so good that splash of water. They waited a little longer before Kakashi appeared before them, to his surprise his team was actually looking at him this time, not shrugging him off like normal, maybe it was because he didn't make them wait to long this time?

"So my little genin are you ready for another mission?" Shin shot him a quick glance before Kakashi gave him a subtle nod that only he picked up on, he let out a quick sigh before let go of Sumi causing her to give a low whimper at losing his warmth.

"Well guys lets get going, Kakashi said its mission time." The other two picked their heads up a little and walked behind him who followed Kakashi, _'Seems like he could be a good team leader.' _Mused the jounin instructor as his team lined up in front of the desk that sat the Hokage and Iruka.

"Ahhh Team 7, I believe I have the perfect mission for you guys right now, a nice little C-rank to wave to escort a bridge builder." Shin's brow rose in confusion Gato was currently working in Wave when he was assigned this mission, did he pull out over the two years?

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious, they are too new to take a C-rank, I don't believe they are ready." Shin looked over at Iruka before giving a playful smile to the man.

"Hows Mizuki doing again?" The Hokage and Kakashi had to fight back a small laugh at how quickly Iruka was shown up, this was a low ranking C, meaning chunin should be doing this solo or in a group of three, having a jounin going along with a team, genin or not was over kill. Add to the fact that Shin has already taken down a chunin level ninja before means that the bandits they face on this mission are going to be a walk in the park for the team.

"I retract my statement I guess." Sasuke and Sumi fought back laughter now while Hiruzen had a small smile on his face as kakashi gave an eye smile.

"Like I said, now let me introduce you to your client. Tazuna you may enter." From the doors came an older man with greying hair as he gulped away at a bottle of sake, the smell quickly reaching the noses in the room.

"Great I get a bunch of brats, some emo child, a harmless girl, and some child that thinks he is a samurai." Team 7 quickly appeared around the bridge builder each holding a fist or blade in someones case millimeters away from the skin of the old man, what he noticed most was the blade at his throat, second was the fists resting right next to his glands under his arms.

"Did you say something Old man?" Tazuna shook his head.

"Oh sorry our mistake then." Shin sheathed his blade while Sasuke and Sumi moved back to where they were earlier.

"Now now team, killing the client is bad, we wont get repeat business that way." Shin looked over to Kakashi to make sure he hadn't just said that when he looked over he saw the man smiling while rubbing the back of his head causing him to sigh.

"That was the lamest joke ever Sensei." Said jounin hung his head in shame just a little.

"Ok team we meet at the east gate in two hours." the genin nodded as they were about to leave Shin popped his head back in to look at Kakashi.

"Sensei shouldn't you get going now? Knowing your terrible luck a black cat could cross your path meaning you would have to walk around the village until the bad luck worse off or we could be in trouble on our mission." The door clicked shut as Shin left causing Hiruzen to burst out laughing at Kakashi's misfortune.

Tazuna now no longer scared of the white haired kid for some strange reason turned to Hiruzen giving a small smile. "I like that gaki."

* * *

Team 7 was now heading out of the village with Tazuna in tow, Sasuke and Sumi were very excited , it was their first time out of the village after all, Sumi had been bombarding him with questions which lowered Kakashi's spirits a little, seeing as he was their teacher but she wouldn't ask him.

"So Shin-kun does wave have any ninja?" He stopped walking and just stared her down making her feel rather nervous.

"You haven't been reading the books I gave you have you?" Sumi lowered her head looking at the ground.

"Its ok it wasn't in there but thanks for tell me, whats wrong with them though? Also no wave doesn't have any ninja unless they are missing-nin residing there, the closest friendly village is Konoha, but waves closest village would be Mist, no one but the Mist-nin know how to get there though as it is very well hidden, also its title drives people away." Sasuke was listening to what Shin said, to him Shin was a walking lesson on how to be a good shinobi.

"I just find them so boring sorry, but what is Mists title." Shin nodded his head in understanding before handballing the conversation off to Kakashi much to the dismay of Sumi and partly Tazuna.

"The village hidden in the mist is also known as The Bloody Mist, as their genin exam was to kill your class mates, if you lived you passed, they removed that when one genin managed to kill his entire graduating class." Shin nodded agreeing with what kakashi said, the group continued to walk along for a bit before they saw a puddle, Shin walked over to it and looked to lower his pants relieving himself in the puddle. He walked away with a smile on his face as two figures emerged from the puddle.

"Gozu, that bastard pissed on us!" Spoke one of the masked-nin after they had finished forming before connecting his chain to his brothers glove.

"Lets kill them Meizu, then we can get the target." The demon brothers charged forward toward Team 7, Kakashi moved in front of his genin that appeared to be frozen solid apart from Shin who lifted his hand toward the demon brothers.

"Feral Growth" The air around the brothers become unsettled as Shin let the genjutsu fall showing that they were covered in his blood, blood from the hand that he was holding up as he clenched it to finish his jutsu watching as the bodies squirmed before hearing a few breaks and watched as the brothers were rendered unconscious, He released his jutsu watching as the blood came back to him and flowed up his body back into his hand before the wound sealed up.

"They are alive, we should interrogate them, who knows what they could know. Sumi-chan, Sasuke, it would be best if you don't let yourself freeze up like that again, be thankful they were only chunin level." Stated Shin as he walked over to Kakashi who rested a hand on his shoulder, before leaning down so only Shin could hear him.

"Why didn't you let me go through with me plan?" Shin turned to look at him for a few moments before running a hand through his hair.

"No one needs to see their sensei die on their first mission, I take it you were going to do something like that to see who their real target was?" Kakashi's eyes went wide before he nodded at Shin who let out a tired sigh.

"Do you trust me to interrogate them while you talk to the other two? It should only take a few minutes and I would rather not show any more secrets." Kakashi was about to protest before he looked over at the stunned Sumi and Sasuke, they needed him more than Shin did at the moment, he would talk to him later. He watched as Shin walked over to the demon brothers before making a clone and carried them away into the forest.

"Now guys, can you tell me why you froze up?" Kakashi was looking at his two genin to see their response, that was before Sumi looked up and he saw the red slowly fade out of her eyes while Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"We weren't ready for it, I guess we haven't received the training needed to fight chunin yet." Spoke Sasuke as Kakashi rested a hand on the boys head.

"You are right, normally C-ranks are pretty quiet normally a few bandits, who knows this may have been one of those unlucky things and we just happened to stumble across each others paths, but either way I will be asking this to be put on your records as a B-rank." Sasuke's eye shined for a moment, even if he didn't do much work coming back from a B-rank would show the other genin how much better his team was then theirs.

"Your assessment is wrong kakashi-sensei, this is going to be an A-rank." Kakashi's eyes went wide as his head snapped around to look at Shin who's hands and arms were covered in blood. Shin pulled a flash out of his pack taking a swig of it and then rinsing his hands a bit before he handed a scroll to kakashi.

"In there are the heads of those two, I think the bounty should go to Sumi and Sasuke, but as I was saying this two were pretty much just scouts, they have sent Zabuza Momochi after our bridge builder here." Said bridge builder paled a little as the attention was brought back onto him.

"Honestly it is because Gato doesn't want this bridge built otherwise he would lose his hold on wave, that is why we were hired." Kakashi sighed in understanding before walking up to Tazuna and looking him in the eye.

"Why did you lie to us? If we had of known sooner we could've had a better team for this mission." Tazuna was stuck looking between Kakashi and Shin, not knowing which one to look at as he gave his answer, something about Shin struck him as familiar.

"Wave is not in a good state, a C-rank was the highest we could afford, I am sorry for misleading you, you and your team can return to your village and leave me to die, I wonder who my daughter and grandson will take it though-"

"Old man there is no need to try and guilt trip us, we will help you out still." Shin and kakashi turned around to face Sumi as she stood their with a confident smile on her face, behind her Sasuke gave his normal arrogant smirk.

"Sensei, it is your call, I have no issue with what happens now as long as the team stays together." Kakashi let out a long sigh as he raised his hand to his forehead in a thinking position.

"We will stay until the end of the mission, Shin I will need to talk to you later though." Said boy nodded while they got back into formation and headed down the road, Sumi and sasuke already 30,000 Yen richer.

* * *

Team 7 plus Tazuna sat around a camp fire, it wasn't long before Sasuke said he was heading to bed, Sumi was reluctant to move on her own and fell asleep in Shin's lap, causing Kakashi to let out a small perverted giggle, Shin ran his hand through his hair before picking her up and putting her into her own tent tucking her in before heading back to the fire to talk with Kakashi.

"Tazuna can you please live us alone for a moment?" The older bridge builder let out a small grunt before moving off into his tent.

"Shin, what you say here will not go any further, but for the sake of the team I need to know what you are capable of, we are going up against the Demon of the Mist, I don't want to go in only know half of what my team can do." Shin thought this over for awhile, it was more of a plea than an order, he let his internal battle fight it out until one side finally caved, in the meantime Kakashi had watched the battle take place on Shin's face, the normally easy to read boy shut himself away only showing twitches every now and again.

Shin reached into his pack before pulling out a notepad much like the one Sai carries around. "I will tell you under one condition."

"What is it?"

"You let me place a seal wherever you want, but that seal will not allow you to talk about anything that happened before I joined the academy regarding myself." Kakashi went wide eyed, a genin shouldn't know seals like that, hell even he didn't know seals like that, he watched the pained look on Shin's face and knew it wasn't really his choice.

"Ok, can you place it on my upper right leg, I don't think anyone will see it there, at least not for quite some time." Shin nodded before going through the book and finding the seal that had already been pre drawn for him to copy it across, it took less than five minutes.

"I should warn you the seal will send jolts of pain through your body that will keep increasing until you are knocked out, if it happens again the first jolt will kill you. Now I believe we can begin." kakashi watched as Shin put them both in a genjutsu so anyone else would just see them sitting around a camp fire having a normal conversation.

* * *

"I was taken from the leaf village at the age of 4, I remember some things from back then but they are all very fuzzy, kind of like they aren't even my own, I was kidnapped by a man named Orochimaru." kakashi paled at that and reached for a kunai. "I am not a traitor, but if you feel safer holding that then you can. I was taken against my will and became a test subject for 2 years, while I was there I was pumped full of bloodlines but for some reason they melded together instead of killing me, my Blood release and Wood Release are two of the main ones, the other is the Uchiha bloodline." kakashi shot back at that, it would seem three people on his team could posses the famous copy cat eye.

"There are more, but I do not know them in detail so I can not really explain much, I hated the place, everyday was full of pain and misery, I saw families being torn apart, children being taken away from their parents only to never return, it makes me think what ever happened to my own, was I dragged away from them or did they just leave me alone, not wanting to deal with a child and go about their own lives, for you see in all of my memories none of them have a parent, no matter how fuzzy they are I think I would remember if I saw one."

Kakashi was surprised this was too much he had to report this to the- wait nevermind, but he would need to hear the rest of this out. "I was saved though, you may remember hearing about ROOT, well their leader saved me along with a few others, from then on he trained us, no we demanded that he trained us so that something like that wouldn't happened again, he took us on as his students and we formed bonds, some of my closest friends are part of ROOT and we get together often."

Kakashi shot him a stunned look, "How wouldn't we notice something like this?"

Shin let out a small pained laugh. "No you see, your ninja really don't pay to much attention towards district 9, the one the Uchiha used to run, there are many places people can go missing for a few hours in there and no one would notice, now back to my story, he trained us to be killers, I had already made my first kill before my 7th birthday, he trained us to be strong, I believe I don't have to tell you to much about that." Shin gave a cheeky smirk to Kakashi who sent him a small nod back.

"He became our father, our savior, our remodel, and our mentor, he taught us how to live and what to live for, to him my group is his children and he only wants the best for us, sometimes I believe he gave me this mission to set me and Sumi up, but I know that he just gave me a mission he knew I would be able to do, my mission is to protect Uzumaki Natsumi and Uchiha Sasuke until they reach the rank of chunin, I didn't plan to become as close to them as I have and I only think that will make the end of this mission harder." A small tear ran down from his eye, one that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"The final part of our training was to take the life of someone close to us, he wasn't from my group but he was still a close friend and a training partner, I remember watching as the life left his eyes, it made me hollow, but it has shown me that I can protect what I have to no matter the cost, it was a hard lesson and one I still regret sometimes, but it is one that was needed, now that you know my story of sorts what do you plan to do?" Kakashi adopted a thinking pose while looking at Shin for a few moments before letting a shrug out.

"You have faced a lot of hardships so far, I don't want to add to that, from what I see you are only doing good, even teaching my students when I forget to, but if you start to become a traitor or I think you are, I will have to stop you." Shin nodded his hand before letting the genjutsu down.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, it actually felt good to talk about that. Tazuna you can come back now." The only response they got was a snore from the old man, before some a tent started to ruffle not to far from them, Shin turned to see Sumi standing there in her evening wear causing Kakashi to let out a perverted giggle causing Shin to glare a whole through the mans head.

"Shin-kun I am having trouble sleeping." Shin looked over to kakashi before a very real thought came through their heads, today was the first time she had seen an enemy-nin, it must have put some strain on her.

"Normally genin are not supposed to share tents with the opposite sex, but if it happens without me knowing then no one can really be put at fault then." Kakashi pulled out and Orange book and faced away from Sumi's tent causing her to go back inside.

"Thank you Kakashi, but can you refrain from talking to her about what happened, I don't know if I am ready to tell her yet." Kakashi let out a sigh before turning back to Shin.

"You know when I turned around was the signal for you to enter her tent, just please, I don't want to have to deal with one of my genin becoming pregnant ok? Also don't worry your secret is safe with me remember?" Kakashi tapped his leg causing Shin to sigh before running a hand through his hair saying thanks again before kakashi turned around, Shin tiptoed over to Sumi's tent and walked inside quickly joining her under the blankets it had seemed like she had gone to sleep only for her to turn around and wrap her arms around his neck before pulling him in for a kiss as his arms snaked around her waist.

What he thought was going to be a quick kiss suddenly turned into something more as her tongue rubbed along his bottom lip asking for permission which he gave her slowly opening his mouth granting her entrance as she explore his mouth, the two stayed like that for awhile until they had to part from breath. "I love you Shin-kun."

"I love you too Sumi-chan." Her head made its way to the soft part of his neck before she slowly drifted off to sleep leaving him to think about the Zabuza threat.

* * *

**PA: And there you have it the story is progressing, Kakashi now knows but can speak to anyone other than Shin, his past is starting to catch up to him. R&R please and thank you. Paulie.**


	5. Two?

**PA:Here you go the latest chapter of Shadow Dwellers, it was rather fun to write and I am enjoying playing with the characters a little bit each time. But anywho here it is enjoy yadda yadda.**

* * *

Team 7 were now walking through a forest having finished drifting along through the ocean as a man paddled the boot they were riding in, saying it was too loud to use the engine or it could give away their position. Kakashi had been on edge since Shin had given him the information, Shin would have been focused if it wasn't for a certain vixen making her presence well known at this moment in time.

_"Soooo, why haven't you talked to her yet Shin-kun?" _Shin stiffened a little in his step, this didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi who looked at him with a questioning lazy eye.

"Nothing Sensei, just thought I heard something was all." Kakashi nodded before telling him to be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

_"Sorry Kyu-chan it is a little hard right now, I don't want to add more worry to her plate when we are going up against someone like Zabuza, I will need to stay focused here or I will have to bring out my A game." _He could've sworn he heard a huff before what sounded like something breaking in his mindscape.

_"Ok fine whatever, I see how it is." _Shin let out an internal sigh, she was acting like a teenage girl.

_"Kyu-chan it is not like that, there is just a lot on the plate at the moment, what am I meant to do just come out and say hey I have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside of me, you know the one that destroyed our village, oh an also she has the hots for me and wants to rip my clothes off of me and fuck me senseless, Sumi-chan I really hope you don't mind." _ He flinched a little at his sudden outburst, it wasn't like him to lose his cool like that, he brought his hand up before running a hand through his hair making sure to hit the plat Sumi had put into his hair.

_"That sounded pretty good lets use that one." _There was a very tense silence between the two. _"Ok, maybe not." _

_"Definitely not, I will approach this right, it will take time but it will be done, I know you don't like waiting but I would rather not losing Sumi over something like this."_

He heard another huff from the link, this time it was not followed by anything breaking, but he did hear a lighter spark a few times before her inhaling deeply. _"If you don't hurry up you may lose me." _She said sadly he could almost see her pouting right now.

_"Kyu-chan what do you mean?" _It was quiet for awhile before Shin spoke up again. _"Kyu-chan?" _

_"GET DOWN BAKA." _ Shin grabbed his two teammates as a sword flew over them both causing Kakashi to substitute away to avoid the large blade, it made a solid thunk into a nearby tree Shin looked up to see the man that was hunting the bridge builder, he looked down at the two he had pulled to the ground with him, Sasuke sent him a quick nod of thanks while Sumi looked at up him with awe stricken eyes at her knight in shining armour.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, we have been expecting you. Sasuke, Natsumi protect the bridge builder Shin give me support." Kakashi barked as his genin fell into line causing the nuke-nin to let out a low chuckle as he pulled his blade from the tree and landed on the ground a thick mist fell throughout the clearing removing the genins eye sight. He sent some KI at the genin causing Sasuke, Sumi and Shin to shake, Shin was playing the part well as he quickly pulled out his sword and ran it along his hand, seemingly using a rather brutal way of dealing with strong KI.

"Seems the demon brothers failed, I don't see how when your brats are hurting themselves for me." Kakashi let out a knowing smirk that was hidden behind his mask.

"No one else use that method I will protect you with my life, I don't let my comrades die." The other two stopped shaking much like Shin had as he let his hand fall to his side and a small pool formed around his feet, Kakashi heard the blood hitting the pool noticing it was much larger than it should be for the wound on his hand.

Kakashi's hand reached up for his headband pulling it up to reveal a scared eye underneath when he opened it up the red eye cut through the mist. This action caused Zabuza to let out a snarl and Sasuke to gasp. "Sharingan no Kakashi, no wonder they failed, even if your brats did nothing. Hand over the old man and I will let you and your brats live."

"You will have to get through me before you can have the bridge builder." Kakashi pulled out his Kunai holding it in a reverse grip as Zabuza flipped back onto the water. Raising one hand High in the air while the other one sat in front of his face in the ram sign.

"Ninpon: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja art: Hidden Mist technique.)" Sasuke and Sumi gasped as he vanished into the mist, this caused Shin to let out a sigh.

"Do we have to keep playing around... I already tagged him, he was starting to bore me with all his talking." Shin waited for a response, he never got one though as Kakashi stepped forward prying Zabuza would go for him first.

Laughing was heard through the mist before it cut off and Zabuza landed between the genin and Tazuna, causing Kakashi to leap across the field to intercept, Sumi, Sasuke and Tazuna all jumped back as Kakashi came in and stabbed him in the chest with the kunai. Kakashi sent a glare back at Shin who just released a wave of chakra clearing the mist around them before shrugging his shoulders.

"That isn't marked." This caused Kakashi's eyes to widen as he noticed water flowing out of 'Zabuza's' wound, the sound of metal cut through the air causing the other genin to gasp as Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō cut through Kakashi, making the genin look away while Shin watched impassively. The 'Kakashi' that was cut through turned into water like Zabuza's had before him causing said man's eyes to widen.

"How... HOW!" The first one a low whisper before his anger got the better of him, Zabuza wasn't sure how it happened he used the mist to conceal his movements the Sharingan shouldn't have been able to pick them up. Zabuza found a kunai placed on his neck as Kakashi looked over to Shin receiving a nod that this was infact the real Zabuza.

"Its over." Came the soft voice from Kakashi as he let the blade peice his neck, for a few moments nothing happened before Zabuza turned into a white rabbit causing kakashi to fume but then get an idea as he butchered the rabbit before throwing it in front of him near Shin causing the other genin and Tazuna to almost lose their breakfast. Shin let a smirk fly across his face as he noticed what kakashi was doing, he watched the jounin move further into the field trying to bait out Zabuza while Shin used his chakra to make his pool of blood reach the one forming around the rabbit just behind Kakashi, his little move went unnoticed by Zabuza.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi sword raised to strike causing Kakashi to stiffen in place, a smirk formed on Zabuza's face as he went to bring his sword down only for it not to move, he yanked on it a few times noticing that nothing was happening he turned to look and see that it was covered in blood? He watched as it flowed down his blade and latched onto his arm tightening its hold not allowing him to move it. He spun around to see the white haired brat smirking at him while his hand was stretched out towards him.

"Sensei, you can kill him now." Shins voice came out a little strained, this is when he noticed the difference between jounin and chunin, he could hold the two demon brothers without an issue, but Zabuza on the other hand was taking much more effort, a little bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he continued to hold him in place.

Kakashi let out a little sigh as he ran through his hand signs for his only original technique, he thrust his hand to the ground before yelling out" Chidori" The sound of chirping birds filled the clearing as his hand headed to Zabuza's chest. Three sets of eyes went wide as the sound of metal flying through the air reached their ears, Shin thinking they were coming for him and Kakashi raised up a shield of blood to block them while Kakashi finished of Zabuza, a few cracks carried across the clearing followed by a large squelch and splash when his hand left the other side.

Shin's blood shield fell to the ground along with him having kept it up for so long on such a strong opponent really took its toll, he would need to recharge a little before anything else happened. Kakashi pulled his headband down to cover back up his eye as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion for using his 'borrowed' Sharingan for too long. A hunter-nin dropped down next to them with senbo in her hand like claws looking down at the three laying on the ground. The masked-nin made its way over to Zabuza and quickly checked for a pulse before her body started to shake putting Natsumi and Sasuke on edge. The hunter-nin slowly made its way over to Shin and kakashi before raising its hand, Sumi shot across the field faster then Tazuna could watch as she appeared next to the hunter-nin in only a moment hold the persons hand up and stopping them from striking down her teammate and sensei.

"THEY NEED TO PAY FOR ZABUZA-SAMA'S DEATH." screamed the nin before sending a kick to Sumi's get to knock the girl away and bring her hand down onto Shin putting quite a few senbo into his chest causing the boys eyes to widen and let out a few coughs as some blood came out of his mouth, he turned to the hunter-nin with a sad smile on his face.

"I am sorry hunter-san, it seems like I took your precious person, I know I didn't offer Zabuza the kindness of this*cough* but inside my jacket there is a pocket*cough* can you please give a dying man his last smoke?" The hunter-nin gave a subtle nod as Sumi clutched onto her head and let out a primal scream making the hunter-nin stop in her tracks for a moment before reaching into jacket pocket and pulling out what the boy, no man had asked for.

"*cough, cough* Thank you hunter-san." She bent down and placed it into his mouth before lighting and and watching him take a few puffs.

"Everyone always said this would be the death of me, they were *cough* *splutter* w-wrong I guess, but at least I died having one, *cough, cough* that has to count for something. Right?" The hunter-nin let a small tear run down her face as she nodded her head, it was best to send him off happy.

She turned to move over to the silver haired masked man raising up senbon ready to place them in the same spots as she did for the white haired man, he was so accepting of his death it wasn't right. She shot a quick look back to see a blonde girl huddled over his form letting another set of tears fall down her face, she was just like he was, she had just killed someone's precious person. She took notice of the black haired boy as his hate filled glare met her, she noticed his eyes were red now, she could have sworn they weren't before.

She didn't get much time to think about this though as she was knocked off of her feet by the blonde hair girl striking her against the cheek, causing her mask to crack and start to flake away as she flew through the air before hitting the ground and skipping along it for a little while only stopping once she crashed into a tree. She stood up coughing up a bit of blood showing she had some internal injuries from when she hit the tree.

"Y-you killed him, you actually killed him, YOU KILLED **MY SHIN!**" Her voice becoming demonic near the end, Sasuke watched as an orange chakra came out of her, he saw one forming around Shin as well, this wasn't right, he had read all the book NO ONE had orange chakra. Shins body started to float into the air his cigarette falling out of his mouth, his feet met the ground with a soft thump as his lifeless eyes looked forward at nothing really before they shone bright red as three tomes came into place along with his slitted eyelids. **"Natsumi, will you be quiet shin is trying to fucking sleep." ** Her head snapped around looking at Shin's body as it stood watching as the senbon were pushed out of him their wounds quickly closing.

**"Shin? SHIN!" **Sumi cried out in desperation turning out back to the female hunter-nin, said hunter nin used this as her chance to attack only to be stopped dead in her tracks by Shin's body.

"H-how, you should be dead?" She said in disbelief at what she was seeing, she punctured his lungs and heart, no one could recover from that.

**"Close, real fucking close, you almost killed him, but you let your anger get the better of you human, now you will die for it." **Shins body quickly dashed forward clasping a hand around the nin's throat before lifting her in the air looking at it curiously before shrugging and flicking its thumb snapping the girls neck. Shin's body turned to look at Sumi who was still in her cloaked form. **"We sooooo need to talk young one." **Said girl just nodded dumbly at what had happened while Sasuke looked on in horror at what was happened, he should have this kind of power, not Sumi, he was an elite like Shin.

**"Sasuke, please look after the bridge builder for a little while."** He let out a small disbelieving grunt showing he had heard what was said before looking at Tazuna and motioning for them to go over to Kakashi, when they reached the jonin they noticed his eyes were open and his face was pale, he leant forward and heard his sensei was mumbling something over and over again.

"Shin... Sumi... Two...there is now two." Kakashi's eyes slowly closed making Sasuke sigh, he would have to wait to get answers.

"Tazuna-san, is there some place my team can rest?" The old bridge builder nodded his head while the two sat down waiting for the Sumi and 'Shin' to finish talking.

* * *

**"You can let go of the cloak now Natsumi, I won't hurt you, no matter how much I want to at times." **Sumi flinched Shin would never say something like that, but nonetheless she felt the cloak slowly leave her, happy to see that Shin was still alive. She rushed forward to try and hug him only for a tail to block her path, that was when she noticed that there were three failing around behind Shin.

"Shin-kun? Are you ok? What happened?" 'Shin" let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair causing him to have a little tantrum.

**"Fucking hell, he has trained his body to do that... now Natsumi, you were going to find out later on but I thought it would be best for both of us if I saved his ass now, and got the talk over now so you can sort things out by the time he wakes up." **Sumi nodded telling him it was ok to continue. **"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, I was sealed inside of Shin when he was still a baby, yes I am the Kyuubi the one that destroyed the village, but on a more important note, I think I love Shin, now now before you get really angry at me, I haven't told him this, but I like how happy he is when he is with you, I want to be able to share in that, if you would allow it." **

Kyuubi sat there waiting for Natsumi to explode in a rage, much to her surprise she didn't she cocked her head to the side and looked at her like a confused puppy. She then pointed to the Kyuubi before pointing back her stomach and back at the Kyuubi again before shaking her head. "How are you in Shin, when you are in me?"

**"That is something I think I may be able to explain, but I will wait until Shin is up so I only have to do it once." **She let out a sigh before her hand started raising to her head, she quickly shot her other hand up to stop it from playing with the hair making Sumi giggle slightly. **"This really isn't funny, his body does it without thinking, he sighs then needs to ran a hand through his hair, its fucking stupid." **Her little outburst causing Sumi to giggle more causing Shin's body to feel all warm.

"I find it cute." Was all Sumi said much to the Kyuubi's ire. "Also the whole sharing thing, I want to have a very very long talk with Shin about it first ok? Don't worry I won't forget this is kind of important." The demoness flinched at Sumi's kindness.

**"Ok well the sooner I stop controlling his body the sooner he can heal up properly at the moment he is still running to hot for me to work to much with him." **Sumi gave her a quick thumbs up before making a shadow clone to help carry Shin back to the group, it wasn't until he was safely on Sumi's shoulders did Kyuubi leave the body, and this is what Sasuke witnessed when she returned to the clearing.

"Well come on Sasuke, make some clones to carry Kaka-sensei and lets get a move on, wait where are we going to go to?" She looked around in a panic showing she hadn't thought this far ahead only for Sasuke to let out an amused grunt.

"I already asked Tazuna, it seems we are not too far from his house, lets get a move on." Sumi let out a slight yip and readjusted Shin on her shoulders while the Sasuke clones picked up Kakashi only to 'accidentally' drop him back on the ground again before they got serious and picked him up for real causing the genin to laugh and Tazuna to sweatdrop.

* * *

Shin tossed and turned before he noticed an extra weight on his chest, hold on he shouldn't feel any weight he was dead right? His eyes slowly fluttered open almost blinding himself due to how bright the little bit of light was, he let out a small grunt at the annoying light cursing its very existence. How could the suns aim be so good, it was over 200 million kilometres away yet could hit right where his eyes were. The weight on his chest started moving.

"Shin-kun." Came out as a mumble, he knew then that it could only be Sumi, either that or he had gone to hell and Ino was here as well. _'Please be Sumi, please be Sumi.' _He started a mental prayer hoping it would work causing a small amount of laughter to come through the mental link.

_"I guess I have you to thank for this Kyuu-chan?"_ A small smile on his face as he looked at Sumi noticing she had let her blonde hair done he looked at how she had fallen asleep on his chest and her hair as sprawled out making him look like he was in a yellow jumpsuit.

_"No need, can't have you dying on me after all, by the way, I talked to Sumi, nice girl she really is, also she is going to want to speak to you, I kind of asked her if we would be able to share, she said she would speak to you first, so be ready for a very very long talk, her words not mine." _Said Kyuubi as the last little bit came out rather defensively causing Shin to pale a little as he connected the dots.

_"Kind of wish I could be angry with you right now, but she is making it very hard to do that." _Kyuubi let out a small grunt pretty much saying conversation over jerk, causing him to sigh and his hand go up to his hair.

_"You have no idea how much that pissed me off, you body automaticly does that, I was trying to talk to Sumi, whenever I sighed it tried to run a hand through its hair, it was fucking annoying if I ever get control of it again I am going to beat it out of your body." _A small laugh let Shins mouth causing Sumi's head to snap up and her arms to latch on around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

"Relax Sumi-chan I am fine, just a little stiff how long was I out?" It didn't help her ease up as she just tightened her hold before talking.

"Two days, Kakashi is downstairs waiting for you to get up." Shin nodded as he tried to stand only to fall a littled before Sumi caught him and put him arm around her neck smiling happily at him, causing him to sigh and you know what happens now. Shin leant forward and placed a small kiss on Sumi's lips causing the girl to do an impersonation of Hinata, he had to give Sumi props she was doing very well.

"Thank you for looking after me Sumi-chan, but I think I am going to need your help getting around for a little bit." SUmi just nodded happily giving him a quick peck on the lips making her blush even redder if possible, while Shin got a small pink tint to his cheeks.

Kakashi looked up as he heard some movement on the stairs to see the smiling face of Sumi as she happily helped Shin down the stairs, while SHin's brows were dipped showing he was not happy with his current situation. "So nice of you to join us Shin, I thought we would have to wait a little longer." Spoke Kakashi as he stood on leaning against a crutch.

"Looks like we both got our asses kicked, but if I remember correctly I was the one that save you _sensei._" Putting extra emphasis on that last word making sure Kakashi understood while said joining waved his hand playfully at Shin.

"Shin I am really starting to like you." The room froze for a little bit before the sounds of bones cracking could be heard followed be the sound of someone screaming before a quick thud signalling they had fallen.

"GET IN LINE SENSEI HE IS MINE." Sumi's hair flew behind hair reminding Kakashi of just who her mother was causing him to gulp.

"Nonononono, not like that Sumi-chan as in a friend way, I don't want to steal your boyfriend away with my supreme good looks after all."

"Yep that was vomit." Came the ever witty reply from our favourite Uchiha (ok maybe not favourite but he is in the top three.)

"Has anyone ever thought about how I feel about this?" Question the rather frantic Shin not liking at all where this was going.

"NO." Came Kakashi and Sumi's reply both sending him a quick glare before returning to glare at each other.

"I did a little." Said Sasuke as he raised his hand slight unsure if what he was doing was right or not.

"That settles it Sasuke is my new favourite." Shin grabbed onto a now panicking Sasuke and put his arm over his shoulders giving the buddy pose to the rest of his team, he leant in to Sasuke ears and whisper. "I don't think they are buying it."

"No/ Shin-kun how could you do this to me I thought I was your favourite." This caused sweatdrops to form around the room not just from Team 7.

* * *

**PA: Ok now I know what you are thinking, you made Sasuke do nothing and then call him one of your favourite Uchiha's? You fucking asshole, well maybe but here me out I wanted to show the starting of bonds between Kakashi/Shin and Sumi/Kyuubi, Sasukes chapter will be coming up so do not fear Uchiha lovers your time will come, and the witty Uchiha shall have his day also he did activate his Sharingan but more on that will be explained in the next chapter. Plus now that Zabuza and Haku are gone who is going to fight on the bridge I wonder? I have also noticed I have already started to form a pattern, I wonder if this will carry on throughout any other stories I write.**


	6. Never going to be Alone

**PA: Am going to leave an important message at the end that will explain some things that happened during this chapter, until then Ja ne.**

* * *

Shin, Sumi and Sasuke all sat across from Kakashi in the middle of a clearing, Kakashi was rather nervous about how to approach the subject not wanting to scare either of them, eh fuck it he was going to go with the straightforward approach. "So would you mind telling me how you are both jinjuriki?" Sumi looked over at Shin not really knowing what Kakashi was talking about.

_"Shin, hey Shin, do a blood clone with my youki, do it do it."_

_"You seem to be in one of those moods again Kyu-chan."_

He didn't get a response so he held a hand up to Kakashi to say wait before he went molded the youki finding it much denser than his chakra and much for difficult to work with, he quickly slit his hand and watched the blood hit the ground watching as Kyuubi started to form in her human state.

"Yatta it worked." Everyone was looking at her strangely, that is when she noticed she said that outloud, either way they would most likely be looking at her strangely, Kakashi was now very glad that he was wearing a mask as it covered a very small trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Hi Kyuubi."

"Maybe not." Shin let out a sigh (que hair stroke) at how childish Sumi could act at times, kakashi and Sasuke face flaunted, Kakashi quickly recovered and drew a Kunai only for a tree to shoot out of the ground and stop him from running forward, he looked around to see a smiling Shin.

"Let her explain before you try to kill her, also the kunai wont work all you will do is get her very horney." He didn't even need to look at her to know she was blushing right now, he lifted his hand up and brushed part of his hair back behind his ear, he would need to get serious for this conversation.

"Kyuubi you're soo pretty." Ok maybe not so serious.

"You too Sumi-chan." Good chance he could just sneak off and no one would notice, well Kakashi might but he is too stunned at the moment to really do anything.

"Shin aren't we both pretty?" Well there goes that idea, he had been dragged into the conversation by those two, not a chance in hell he was getting out of this.

"Yes you are both gorgeous. Honestly though I think we should be talking about how me and Sumi are both jinjuriki?" Kyuubi took a thinking pose for a few seconds.

"Easy, my youki was cut in half, if my full power was sealed into one person it could end very badly for them, like boom big explosions bad, hey Shin can I have a smoke?" Kakashi was confused, no he was beyond confused, he felt like a primary school student sitting exams, it just wasn't right what was happening in front of him, the evil and feared Kyuubi no Yoko seemed to be friendly beyond all belief? Nuh uh not going to happen he needed to get to the bottom of this, speaking of bottom *perverted giggle*

"Shin, Kakashi is being a pervert." Whined Kyuubi, a solid clunk was heard by the group, the all spun around to see what the noise was only to find that Sasuke's jaw had fallen off of its hinges, Shin by this point was just trying not to lose his cool at everyone, they were being very loud, they were asking questions, they were getting him to do things he didn't want to, his nostrils started to flare *poke* and now they were back to normal, it seemed that Kyuubi was still waiting for her smoke and had now taken to sitting on his lap poking his nose.

He let out a sigh causing his hand to go up and reach for his hair only to be grabbed by Kyuubi who pulled duct tape out of the air and tapped it down to his body. "Shin-kun, you honestly have no idea how annoying that was, every time I sighed pop up goes the arm trying to play with the hair." Shin looked her dead in the eyes giving her the most 'I don't give a fuck right now looks' with his free arm he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his packet of smokes, he grabbed two out and light then end of his and passed the lighter and other smoke over to Kyuubi who followed suit. Never once did his stare move from Kyuubi as she looked back at him with her big red eyes, he noticed it too late she had used the 'puppy dog' look, he had fallen for it right away and never even noticed.

"Kyuubi, can you please untie my arm." His voice came out as calm as possible right now, it was taking everything he had not to blow his top and start screaming.

"Ok one condition, you and Sumi go off and have _that_ talk while I speak to the pervert and Duck but." He gave her a quick nod as she pulled the tape away from his arm she found herself inside a wooden cage, she panicked and thrashed against the sides trying to break out, Shin walked into the cage with her, despite the protests from Kakashi and 'Duck But' Kyuubi rounded on him thinking he had gone back on his deal with her, she ran right at him and all he did was put a hand up stopping her in her tracks.

"It's not nice to bring up painful memories is it Kyu-chan?" All it took was one look at his face and she fell to her knees, she saw that he had completely closed back up again, all because she took a joke a little too far. The cage slowly receded back into the ground as Shin walked off closely followed by Sumi who didn't want him to run off somewhere and get hurt again.

Kyuubi brought her knees up into her chest as she slowly rocked back and forward, causing Kakashi to raise a brow at how she was acting, he had seen this before in couples but... oh god.

"He hates me."

As wrong as it felt he had to do it now, right now would be a moment he remembered for the rest of his life, the moment he comforted the Kyuubi.

"Hey, hey don't be like Kyuubi, I am sure he will be fine, he just needs some time to cool off." She quickly shook her head causing Sasuke to let out a little grumble and walk over to her, he crouched down in front of her looked her in the eyes and grunted a few times.

"It all makes sense now, thanks Sasuke." She launched forward and captured him in a hug surprising the poor child as he was not expecting to be crushed D sized breasts when he woke up this morning. Kakashi just looked between the two while Kyuubi quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"Ok well I am going to go cook some lunch, be back soon." His head slowly turned as he watched the Kyuubi skip away into the forest, his gaze turned back to Sasuke.

"How?"

"Shin taught me."

"Is there anything he hasn't taught you?"

"Certainly didn't teach me how to get a girl like that, I can tell you. I wonder if I could get that to change though." Kakashi just plopped down on the ground no longer caring about standing up.

"So this didn't really turn out the way I had planned, we find out the Kyuubi is female."

"Yeah."

"On top of that she is really hot."

"Yeah, oh you can't forget those boobs sensei they were the perrrrfect balance between firmness and squishyness." Kakashi looked at his student, he was almost positive that was a made up word... but it seemed to fit so he let him get away with it.

"Now we add that all together, plus it seems she and Sumi get along well enough, even though it seems that both Sumi and Kyuubi want Shin." Sasuke nodded his head along with what his sensei was saying, he could see where he was going with this, Shin really was a lucky man.

"In other words it would seem like Shin really does of the foxes luck." Sasuke and kakashi looked at eachother for a little bit before a smile started to form on their face and the two burst out laughing.

* * *

Sumi had been chasing Shin for a little bit now, she had thought she could move almost as fast as him, this had just proved how wrong she had been, she didn't take off too long after him, but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since, the only reason she was still running this way was because her gut was telling her to. If she learnt one thing it was to always trust your instincts, she pushed her way past the row of bushes in front of her before coming into a large clearing with a small lake in the middle, she looked around for a few moments before seeing movement on top of the lake.

Shin looked across at the six copies of himself before putting some hair behind his ear and running his sword across his hand, letting a trail of blood flow into the water below him. He was so caught up that he hadn't even noticed Sumi entering the clearing, flashbacks still coming into his head of the time he was kept by Orochimaru. The clones sprung into action moving against Shin causing him to place his hands on the lake and flip backwards sending more blood into the water where the clones landed.

"**Chiton: Chi no Kixkyuurixxyuu( Blood Release: Bloody Torrent** (Or so my translator tells me.) )" Whispered Shin as he watched the water start to thrash about striking at the clones standing above it, he watched as some tried to move forward only to meet him in a kenjutsu battle, he parried one clone's strike off to the side before launching a kick at him sending him into another stopping the attack that was coming. Running through some hand signs he quickly used a genjutsu on the clones causing him to disperse into a gentle fog that rolled around the clones as it made his voice come from different areas. (No it is not the same as The Hidden Mist Jutsu, seeing as this is a genjutsu it will only affect those that he casted it on, everyone else will be able to see normally.)

Sumi watched in confusion as the clones started to move much slower on the lake while the one she presumed to be the original was quickly zipping along the lake placing pieces of paper down. She hadn't seen him move like this before, was this what he was hiding, she let out a low gasp as one of the clones appeared behind the original running its katana through him. The clone let out a small cheer before its target turned into a pool of blood that slowly wrapped its way up the clones are crushing it causing the clone to turn into a cloud of smoke.

She hurriedly looked around for where the original was, only to find she couldn't find him, she noticed that the clones snapped out of whatever the hell they had been caught in, only for the pieces of paper that had been placed down to light up calling fourth chains that shot across the lake at lightning speeds catching two of the clones off guard, leaving only three left.

A pair of red hands shot out of the lake and wrapped around of of the clones dragging him under, before Shin appeared in its place closing the distance between himself and his clones, the clones jumped back in shock when they saw his blood red sharingan eyes piercing through their defences. "Killing myself multiples times over, I really need some help." He mused to himself running a sword through one of the clones causing another cloud of smoke to appear, his vision shifted over to the one remaining clone before raising a hand up in front of him.

"**Mokuton: Tsurii no Baindingu. (Wood Release: Tree bindings.)**" The ground started to rumble and groan before four branches shot out of the water wrapping around the last clone. Shin slowly walked up to the clone placing his blade back into its sheath while he walked, his eyes turned into a four pronged shuriken before black flames started creeping along the branches, he sword made a click as it was back where it belonged causing the flames to kick into a much higher gear burning the clone and branches alike, Shin brought his right hand up to cover his eyes as he felt a small trickle of blood come from them, his body started to shake causing Sumi to think something was wrong before he let out a bone chilling laugh freezing her in place.

He settled down a little before looking at his blood covered hand, "I am a monster." He said sadly to himself, a twig snapped behind him, he spun on the spot forming the blood into a long spear prepared to through it at the approaching enemy, only to notice Sumi standing there her jaw slightly ajar. "You shouldn't sneak up on me, it is dangerous to be around me." His eyes were pointed at the ground no longer able to meet her gaze, he heard her walking forwards him, he flinched slightly just wanting to be alone, his blood covered hand rose up and formed the ram sign before he vanished.

Sumi looked at where he just was, thinking about what caused this change in him, "Shin..." Her hands made their way up to her chest resting just above her heart as a frown formed on her face.

* * *

_"I take it you are still pissed..." _Kyuubi had finished cooking lunch and had dispelled the clone placing her consciousness back into the seal, she frowned when he didn't answer and just kept walking with his hands in his pockets and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. _"I am sorry, i forgot." _Shin's body tensed up stopping him from walking for a moment, he let it go lax again and started walking ignore Kyuubi, ignoring everyone he wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone, monsters don't need friends.

_"Shin-kun you're not a monster, he is a monster for doing that to you." _He clenched his fist causing some nearby trees to groan and Kyuubi to flinch, Shin didn't even care where he was walking, he soon found himself near a waterfall listening as it roared against the rocks at the bottom he ran his bloody hand through his hair.

_"Sometimes I wonder why I don't just run away, I like my team but it is moments like these that I just want to disappear." _Blood started to run down his face as a frown formed, he wasn't sure why but he felt like he needed to tell her that.

_"Shin-ku-" _Kyuubi started but was cut off with a laugh.

_"Don't tell me I am not a monster, look at me now, I AM A FUCKING JUMBLE OF BLOODLINES, MY FUCKING BLOOD IS A WEAPON, OH AND I CAN FUCKING SUMMON FIRE WITH MY EYES." _Kyuubi frowned at his outburst, he was right in a way and that was only listing a very few of them.

_"Can I come out?" _

_"You going to tie me up again?"_

Kyuubi flinched as she felt a spike in his anger again, _"Shin I am sorry I forgot ok?"_

A cold wave washed away Shin's facial expressions, _"I kind of just want to be alone." _That was one thing she couldn't really help with if she stayed inside his head she would be able to tell what he was thinking, and if he left she would see how much pain he was in and not want to leave.

_"I can't promise that, also you are stuck with me either way, so you may as well just let me come out again." _Shin grunted and quickly rushed through the hand signs knowing she wouldn't leave him alone until he let her out, he slapped his bloody hand on the ground completing the final part of the jutsu. He saw her starting to form and walked under the waterfall using his mokuton to create a little platform and a small covering for him to lay under, he did just that closing his eyes trying to go to sleep.

He heard steps coming towards him sighing as he already knew who it was, he heard them stop right next to him, her scent slowly making its way to his senses, cinnamon, she gently draped her arm across his chest causing him to stiffen. Her other arm made its way up to his face bringing it around to face her seeing the blood that had taken root, the right side of his face was now blood red instead of its normal pale skin.. "I'm a monster too, I am not going to leave you alone like I was." She placed a peck on his lips before lowering her arm and snuggling into his chest.

Shin softly laid a kiss on her forehead before letting the exhaustion take him.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I lost Shin-kun." A rather down Sumi entered the clearing where Sasuke and Kakashi were having their lunch that Kyuubi had made.

"He will show up again soon, don't worry Shin just needs some time alone right now." Sumi nodded before her eyes widened remembering something Shin had said earlier.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did Shin-kun mean by painful memories? Kakashi internally frowned, he knew it had to be kept a secret plus it wasn't like he could tell her if had wanted to, but she did deserve to know.

"I am afraid I can not say, you may have to ask Shin when he comes back." Sumi frowned harder at that thought remembering what Shin had said on the lake.

"What if he doesn't?" Kakashi and Sasuke both flinched not liking where she was going with this.

"What happened between you two?" Sumi stiffened under Kakashi's stare before she told him everything, he let out an internal sigh, it really was for the best if she didn't know right now if she was so ready to talk about anything related to him. Kakashi slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well I am going to find Shin, I want to talk to him, you two can clean up here and meet me back at Tazuna's house." The jounin preformed a sunshin and left the clearing leaving a wide-eyed Sasuke and Sumi.

"Did he just leave us to clean the mess?" Sumi sent him a quick nod. "Ok I am going to need you to prank him now, don't worry about Shin scolding you I will vouch for you and say it was needed." A dangerous glint went through Sumi's eyes, it had been almost 2 years since her last prank, she finally got the chance to vent.

Sasuke saw the girl start to perform her own version of an evil laugh, it wasn't scary persay it was more disturbing than anything, _'I am sorry Kakashi, but you asked for it, no one and I mean no one leave Uchiha Sasuke to clean up mess, apart from Shin but he is scary as fuck when he is angry.' _Sasuke nodded to himself confirming his thoughts, yep it was good to be Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi had summoned his ninja dogs to help find Shin, only to find that he had no scent that was strange, everyone had a scent, he knew Shin liked to throw his blood around everywhere as a weapon how can there be no trace of him? He decided to use the generic jutsu that all jounin were given to help find students/targets it could be taught earlier but everyone received it when they reached jounin level. Chakra detection, because of Shin being a jinjuriki he would be much easier to find then others, it wasn't like he knew how to mask his chakra levels right? He flinched when he found one, it was above kage level, if that was his student then my god, but was Shin really his student, he hadn't really taught him anything so it wasn't likely, comrade? No Shin had to place a seal on him before he told him anything.

What was Kakashi to Shin? Was he really the best person for him to see right now? "You know for being a jounin, you're not very good at sneaking up on someone." A cold voice sounded out behind him, causing his hair to stand on end.

"Kyuubi." Said female stepped out of the tree cover and gave him a nod.

"I know you are looking for Shin, if you agree to my terms then I could take you to him, if not you won't find him, he is damn near impossible to track." A smug smirk on her face as she stared down the jounin in front of her.

"So you being all cutesy before was an act?" She shook her head causing the jounin's brows to raise in question.

"I like Shin, he makes me feel good, when I am around him I feel safe, I feel like I have someone I can understand, someone that understands me, my condition is, that you help me bring him out of his feral mood and help convince him he has people that care about him and leave his training to me and Danzo, oh and from now on Orochimaru is a big no no so is binding him in anyway." Kakashi thought back to the genin test when he tied Shin up to the pole, sure he hadn't looked too happy but then again he hadn't flipped it like he did earlier, what changed? Was it that he smiled to him?

"That look, I know that look, thinking about the past?" The jounin gave a shaky nod to the fiery redhead

"I tied him up before, and he didn't react like this, what has changed?" Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders. "Also for the record I am not very happy with who will be training him."

Kyuubi let out a small chuckle. "Which is worse me or the warhawk?" Kakashi shuddered trying to remove the thought from his head. "Something you may not wish to hear but I think it needs to be said, Orochimaru tampered with his memories, some have been removed and some have been added, it is kind of hard to tell which is which as I don't have any real experience with this, if you were able to you know stumble across a scroll or something with more information, I would have a much easier time figuring things out." Kyuubi said hinting that it was something that should be looked into.

"I agree, that is quite a troubling thought, as much as it pains me to say this, it is more than likely for the best that Danzo and yourself train him, you both know much more about him than I do." A devilish smirk came across Kyuubi's face before putting her hand out for him to shake and seal the deal, he did causing her to erupt in laughter, causing him to pale slightly wondering what he had just done.

"Good because Shin needs a partner I need him to go all out to test him properly." Kakashi went ghost white at that thought, Kakashi was good very good, but Shin was still hiding so much that he was considered a wildcard, he didn't really know what Shin specialised in, he seemed well rounded but he knew there had to be one thing that set him apart from the rest of Danzo's men.

* * *

Later at Tazuna's house Kakashi was being carried by an almost perfectly fine Shin, he had some dirt here and there plus a few spots of blood, but it looked like Kakashi copped the worst of it. "When?" Was all Kakashi could get out causing Shin to frown slightly knowing what he was talking about, he lent in to Kakashi and whispered just softly enough for Kakashi to hear, that way he knew the others would, he told him about his fight with Rat before the mission to look after Sumi and Sasuke causing Kakashi to nod in acceptance.

"Ah if it isn't my favourite white haired ninja, how are you going Shin?" Came the boisterous voice of Tazuna from the kitchen table, a glass of sake well in hand. Shin gave a light chuckle looking at the old bridge builder.

"I am going well Tazuna, yourself and how is the bridge going?" Tazuna let out a small sigh, instantly telling Shin all he needed to know, it wasn't going well.

"My old bones are getting tired Shin, but I have to keep this up for Wave you know?" Shin gave him a steady nod causing the man to give a slight smile. "The bridge has maybe a week left until it is done, but more and more people are leaving each day, at this rate I don't know if it will ever get finished, by the middle of the week I think I will be the only one working on it." He finished as he grabbed the bottle of sake and poured himself another glass.

"Maybe we could help Tazuna?" The old man looked up in confusion before a clone of Shin popped into existence and cleared away the empty bottle of sake next to Tazuna making the older man's eyes widen and Shin smirk.

"Clones are so useful." Team 7 quickly nodded their head agreeing with Kakashi's statement while said jounin had made his way over to the couch content on staying there until dinner was ready, he was not expecting Sasuke to come over and see how he was doing though, that he shocked him a little. After a little bit of chit chat Sasuke face was no longer as 'happy' as it was moments before and he looked much more serious now.

"Kakashi, I need to become stronger." The 'duck-butt' said, Shin let out an internal growl as Kyuubi kept repeating duck butt over and over again in his head, the growl did wonders to shut her up, it was something Kakashi had noticed earlier as well, it was also something he wanted to put down on his resume if he ever got the chance or if Shin would let him, he thought having something along the lines of 'previously taught someone who could tame The Kyuubi' sounded really good for future teams as he had a feeling these genin wouldn't stay that way for long.

* * *

**PA: So yeah, *holds hands up defensively* before I start getting attacked, bloodlines aren't meant to be fused together, that will be explained further on, secondly about his sharingan, he had to kill his partner Rat remember? I know it says someone close to you, but I am pretty sure with how Root is in this one that they would have been pretty close. **


	7. Yummy!

**PA:Latest chapter I think it might be a little late but am not too sure, anyway WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, there is another warning much like that at the start of the lemon, if you may be offended by it or are underage it is ok to skip past it as nothing important really happens during it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, really wish I did, but alas I do not.**

* * *

The bridge had been finished earlier in the week, Team 7 was now enjoying themselves celebrating its completion along with the villagers, Sumi and Sasuke were out on the town having a couple of drinks much to Kakashi's dismay but also to his wonder of why Shin wasn't with them, he decided to ask the white haired boy about this only to find he wasn't in his room, he looked around the house for a little bit finding he was nowhere inside, he sighed and jumped up onto the roof to try and get a better view only to find the person he had been looking for. "You know you're not very good at finding me..."

Shin trailed off saying all he needed to. Kakashi let out a tired sigh knowing his genin was right, "Yeah I was actually wondering why you weren't with the others?" Kakashi took a better look at his student only to see a red head curled up in his lap.

"There isn't much point, I can't get drunk, it taste nice but when you don't get that little side effect it isn't as thrilling, plus the air feels strange tonight, so I would rather stay on guard." Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder before giving him a small eye smile.

"I feel that way too, the wind not the drinking thing, you really are missing out Shin." Kakashi let out a small laugh while the genin glared at him.

"You can go join them if you want, I should be fine here, if not I will send a clone to find you and ask for help." Kakashi muttered a quick thanks before leaving in a shunshin leaving Shin to dwell on his thoughts.

"You can't keep bottling everything up Shin-kun, it will wear you down eventually." The redhead spoke not even moving from his lap to show any signs of waking up.

"I thought you would be sleeping Kyuubi, you always said my lap was comfortable." The demoness let out a quiet laugh at Shin's words before leaning up and trying to capture his lips in a kiss only for him to turn his head making her miss her mark and frown.

"Why do you always turn away?" Shin looked at her frowning face for a moment before letting his head hang slightly.

"I don't even know your name..." It came out very softly making Kyuubi think she wasn't meant to hear it.

"What makes you think I have a name?" He stiffened a little, she had a point but he just thought that she would.

"I can't exactly see someone being called nine tails their whole life." Kyuubi looked up at him for a moment before snuggling back into his lap for warmth.

"What does it matter?" He could tell it wasn't the best subject to be on, but for the moment he felt he needed to know.

"I just want to know the name of the person that shares this body with me." Kyuubi glared into his eyes for a few moments before turning her head away mumbling something under her breath that he caught.

She felt her head hit the tails below her showing just how fast he had left her eyes started to water as she looked up at the dark sky, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"So do you know when we are leaving?" Sumi shrugged her shoulders as she ate a stick of dango, savouring its sweet taste, a few villagers that walked past sent them friendly smiles and waves causing Sumi to stare back in shock not used to such nice treatment. Sasuke watched her with a keen interest, having had Kyuubi explain it to himself and Kakashi, he now knew of the burden that they both carried, they were just like him, without a family, trying to prove people wrong.

"Sasuke is it just me or is it starting to get a little foggy?" Sasuke looked around and took note that it was indeed getting slightly foggy, his mind flashed back to the fight with Zabuza for a few seconds before he shook the thoughts away, Zabuza was dead, it was normal for a light fog at this time of night, they were surrounded by water after all.

A soft thud next to them made the two genin spin around with kunai in hand ready to strike, making the causer of the sound to raise his arms in defense. "Ma, ma you two relax a little, I just thought I should let you know that we will be heading out in a day or so, otherwise have fun tonight ok my cute little genin?"

Sumi and Sasuke rolled their eyes at his statement already getting quite used to his way of talking, Sumi being her usual bundle of energy couldn't stay still for long before needing to speak again. "Kaka-sensei where is Shin-kun?"

Kakashi leant down drawing her in, making her wait with baited breath before his words slowly came out,"I... Don't know." Causing her to sweatdrop at her sensei's antics while he held a small eye smiles to try and draw away his discomfort at the situation, he knew Shin was hiding for a reason, so it was best to just let him be.

* * *

Three figures could be seen walking through the increasingly thick fog, they came to a halt in the middle of the road before the one in front pointed out towards some lights in the distance. "Thats the village 'eh?" The voice was brutishly male, he received a quick fist on top of his head that was followed by a rather feminine *hmph*as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes you fool, Zabuza was last seen here, find the sword, and remember no witnesses." The other two gave a quick salute before leaping away leaving leader alone in the middle of the road. "I guess I have some time to kill." He walked slowly forward in the direction of the lights, his presence would be known soon enough.

* * *

Shin stood at the marked grave not to far away from the village where Zabuza had been buried, his head bowed slightly as he thought back to the fight, trying to keep a hold of the swordsman had nearly exhausted his reserves, leaving him quite open to his partners attack. "I guess I should give you my thanks, if it wasn't for you I would not have noticed how much I needed to train, the could have ended really badly later on, again you have my thanks, I hope you and your friend are enjoying yourselves wherever you are." His hand brushed over the grave and rested on the swordsman's blade feeling a slight surge feel through it, almost like a little spark of electricity.

"Such a strange blade." He heard giggling behind him causing him to spin on the spot and stare at the offending person.

"Mmmm you look yummy, touching speech by the way, wormed right into my heart." The voice was rather feminine causing him to raise a brow in question at how she was talking, either way he took more notice of the two swords dangling from her hips, then that she was maybe an inch shorter than him, he quickly made note of her red hair and pointed teeth before his eye snapped up and locked onto her forehead protector letting a small growl escape his mouth. This only caused the woman in front of him to let out another giggle though before bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"You're pretty cute, the names Ringo Ameyuri, I will _gladly_ eat you all up once we are done here." She purred out causing Shin to shiver slightly under her gaze. His feet quickly took on his balanced kenjutsu stance as he drew his katana from its sheath holding it in a reverse grip running along his arm. "*giggle* You know some kenjutsu too? This will make you even more fun to play with."

He flew forward with the intent to strike first, only to be stopped when his instincts kicked in and he jumped to the side to dodge a stream of lightning that came from the blades she now held in her hands as a smirk ran across her face, he flipped backwards once sending a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the girl causing her to bring the blades up and deflect them off to the side making Shin laugh as she had just fallen for his trap.

Ameyuri made an attempt to cover some ground only to find that her foot would not move with her, she looked down to see it was stuck under a branch tightly, she hadn't remembered it being there before but shrugged it off as just being too into the fight, she pulled her foot out and took a step forward landing right above one of the throw kunai only to find herself being flung at a nearby tree, when she tried to readjust so she would land gracefully she found that she only got knocked again, heading towards the tree at an even faster rate and crashing through it.

Shin smirked to himself as he made his way over to the girl, his guard was still up knowing that she would not be so easy to take down. He saw her prone form and frowned walking forwards and stopping just before it as blood wrapped around the body squeezing it tightly making it wince before crying out in pain. "They call me Akarishi Shin, I thought you would be more difficult than this, it seems today is just a day full of letdowns then." He clenched his fist watching as the blood constricted through the body on the ground before it turned to water causing him to sigh and brush a hand through his hair.

"Shin, such a lovely name, Ame-chan can make this day go away if you want?" She whispered in his ear as her hand ran through his hair slowly the other making its way down his uncovered chest towards his bandages, 'Shin' promptly exploded in spikes of blood causing the other body to turn into a pool of water, he was stuck playing a game of clones again.

"Does everyone in Kiri abuse the Mizu Bunshin?" His voice coming from all directions through the use of a simple genjutsu.

"Chi Bunshin? I thought they were a myth, but you really know how to make a girl hot Mr Akarishi, come and find me if you dare." She purred out causing him to shiver again, he quickly noticed she didn't mask her direction. He let out a shrug before placing his sword back in its sheath and walking away his back turned to her, he put a hand up in the air and waved it towards her.

"Maybe some other time miss Ameyuri, but not tonight, I am not really in the mood to see just how hot I can get you." He grinned a little as he felt his instincts screaming at him to move to the side.

Ameyuri was a little confused at why he wasn't moving out of the way, she knew he could sense her coming, his instincts must be screaming by now, but here he was not moving, was he stupid enough to think he would be able to get away at the last second? She mentally shrugged it off as she ran her twin blades through his back, the protruded slightly from the front of his chest, she frowned a little thinking it was such a shame that a man like him had to go out in such a pathetic way, she went to pull her blades out only to find that they wouldn't budge, she had thought it was strange that she felt this way twice in this match but thought nothing really off it, she gave them a strong tug but felt no movement at all, this wasn't right? That was when she noticed she had fallen for his trap again.

Shin watched off to the side as Ameyuri struggle to break away from the tree she had just become a part of, smirking to himself as he watched its growth finish, he slowly moved forward smirk still in place, he watched as her eyes widened taking notice of him walking towards her before her head drooped towards the ground, he let his hand slowly make its way up to her face before cupping her cheek and bringing her face to meet his. "That was fun, you certainly thought more than Zabuza did, but sadly because you underestimated me you ended up how you are now." Realization ran through her eyes as she just nodded accepting her fate. "So what are you first, a swordsman or a shinobi?"

The question made her think for a little before her chest shook a little as a slow laugh came out, "I honestly don't know, why does it matter in the end?" Shin shrugged before pulling a wooden chair from the ground, he felt a small twinge of pain run through his chest but thought nothing of it.

"A swordsman would tell me why they were here seeing as I bested them, a shinobi, well I would most likely have to torture them for what I want. So which are you?" A playful smile spread across her face as she looked at him.

"Which one leads to you spanking me?" He chuckled a little before a smile spread across his face.

* * *

"Look like I caught the Copy Cat." Kakashi was not having a fun evening he had noticed a shifty man walking through the village only for him to suddenly disappear as they neared the forest, Kakashi quickly gave chase which led to where they were now, Kakashi was stuck with razor wire surrounding his feet, making movement difficult, his lone eye rested on someone he would have rather not met, knowing this would be a much harder fight than he had planned for.

"Kuriarare Kushimaru of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsman, to what do I owe the _pleasure _of this meeting?" Kushimaru's mask was well known throughout the nations as only two people had escaped it so far, one being that bastard Kisame while the other well lets say after tonight there would only be one.

"You see my comrades and I came to town today to find my dear old friend Zabuza." Kakashi flinched a little, making this man angry was not something he had intended to do. "We had planned to take him back to the village, but it would seem as if he ran into some issues namely you and your team, so I have come to collect his sword and also fix something that has gone on for all too long." Kakashi's hands had been moving through hand seals at a barely noticeable pace while he listened to Kushimaru's talk, they had been slow enough as to not draw much attention

"Telling you where his blade is isn't going to get me out of here alive is it?"

"Nope."

"That thing you are looking to correct is my life isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Should've known I would have to fight it out now, so can we do this like honorably, you know you let me go back and get my gear and such? I am rather under equipped at the moment." Kishimaru snarled at Kakashi causing the man to feel the need to back up a little before remembering his feet were still in the trap.

"Why did you have to bring honor into this?" Kakashi just shrugged already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Yes, I swear on the Honor of Kirigakure's Seven swords that we can gather your equipment before we finish things up here." Kakashi sent him an eye smile, he was no longer a swordsman so he didn't have to worry about the whole honor thing.

"Thank you for being so reasonable." Kakashi let his hands fall from their position as the wire around him did the same, Kushimaru's had making movements indicating for the lazy jounin to lead the way.

* * *

"Sasuke would you look at the fireworks? It looks like the villagers have gone all out for this thing." The raven headed child nodded along with the statement, he completely agreed that the villagers had put a lot of effort into this, and it seemed like the man standing near them agreed as well, he was staring at the fireworks with a dreamy expression on his face. He let out a short grunt as he was elbowed in the side for ignoring Sumi causing the man to look in their direction before his eye's lit up and he reached for something on his back causing the genin to go on edge as he moved towards them.

"Well aren't you two the cutest little things, be good little children and tell me where Kubikiribocho is, I promise I will make your deaths quick and painless afterwards." The small smile on his face would not lead anyone to believe he had just threatened the genin in front of him, causing the civilians around them to keep moving without pause.

"Not in your dreams Cyclops." Sumi snared before grabbing Sasuke and jumping away from the village in order to try and protect the civilians, she quickly looked behind her and noticed he was keeping her pace without trying, _'Did he just yawn? THAT SON OF A BITCH HE DID.' _Sumi was more than a little angry at being mocked by the older ninja but did her best to bury that fact until after their fight was over, for now they needed to get further away from the village, hopefully they could make enough noise to draw the attention of Kakashi or Shin to give them the help they would need.

As she went to jump to the next branch a blur shot past her stopping her in her tracks. "I believe we are far enough away, not that it matters I will most likely kill them all anyway for just being in this hell hole." Sasuke shot the man a glare, this man reminded him to much of Itachi meaning he needed to die. He saw Sumi form a ram sign in front of her chest before hundreds of clones filled the area causing the mystery man to smirk cruelly at the genin. "Multiply zero by any number and it is still zero, just like your chance of survival, the names Munashi Jinpachi, now tell me what I want and I may still kill you quickly." The smirk never wavered from his face.

Sasuke threw a handful of shuriken toward Jinpachi who made no real effort to move out of the way, the genin smirked as Sumi quickly ran through the seals Shin had taught her and watched as the handful quickly turned into thousands that made their way to the stationary swordsman, Sumi's clones quickly followed after the shuriken make sure to stay on their back end to avoid being dispelled early, what happened next only made the genin freeze. Jinpachi spun around pulling his sword from his back and struck at the first shuriken watching as the blade exploded outward knocking the other blades away, he dashed at the clones running towards him and made quick work of them quickly cutting through their lines leaving only a trail of explosions in his wake.

When he was done he looked up at the genin with a shit eating grin as if telling them 'I told you so.' Sasuke's eyes turned red looking at the man standing on the ground, Sasuke noticed that his vision was much sharper than it had been before, and now everything seemed to move in slow motion, it was strange but it felt good, he noticed a few scorch marks and a couple of tears on Jinpachi's clothing, making the Uchiha smirk now knowing the blade also affected him, he sent a small nod to Sumi who let out a low groan before summoning up a new army for the swordsman to deal with. "Now Sumi here is the plan."

* * *

**PA: BDSM LEMON WARNING, IF IT OFFENDS OR YOU ARE UNDERAGE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD**

* * *

"This questioning is getting boring, can we fuck? Oh even better can you change it around and eat me for once? No one has eaten me in a while..." Shin had to give Ameyuri credit she had been quite cooperative but she was still dead set on getting in his pants, it had gotten to the point where he had let her down from the tree and asked her to place her weapons on a bench that he had made as Shin did the same, in a very small gesture of trust between the two.

"I told you I am seeing someone at the moment... I don't want to ruin that she is very special to me."

"Have you fucked her yet? Was she tight? I am really tight you know." He couldn't even find it in himself to sigh anymore and just settled for a small groan as he sunk into the chair a little more.

"No we have, I am not sure, I am sure you are and no I don't want to find out." Shin said stopping her rapidly opening mouth as a cute pout came over her face. He smirked a little and had to admit she was cute even if she was a few years older than him. "How about we strike a deal than?"

Ameyuri rose her eyebrows at that, motioning for him to continue. "You give me the information I am looking for and I will release you and give you uh a hug?" She quickly shook her head.

"You put me back in that tree and give me a really kinky ride." He shook his head causing her to groan a little, "tie my hands behind me and smash me doggy?" Shin let out a little groan knowing this was going to take some time, he continued to shake his head as she offered many different positions for him, some he had never even heard of. "You eat me out?" Another shake of his head. "I suck you off?" Que shake of the head. "A wristy?" You know what goes here.

"How about this, you can either grope me, or we exchange a kiss?" She seemed to mull this over for a moment before nodding her head and quickly closing the distance between them. Her arms quickly made their way around his neck as her body pressed up against his, she could feel his member hardening slightly causing her to let out a very sexy smirk, thinking she may have a chance if she played her cards right. Her lips were an inch away from his own before a warm breath came from his mouth washing over her lips and assaulting her nose with his breath, it was minty, it sent a small shiver down her spine. "What are you here for?" His question came out husky making her almost crumble in his arms, she was going to butcher the next person that did this to her, it never went this way, it was always the other way round, she realised she didn't seem to mind being on the other end with this man in front of her.

"We are here to bring Zabuza-senpai back to the village, I found out that a team of konoha-nin took him down and buried his body around here somewhere, I thought they were joking until I saw his blade myself, now I guess we were to retrieve his blade and kill his killers." Shin let out a small sigh and brought his hand to his head making Ameyuri giggle at the action, finding it rather cute.

"So you're going to kill me once we are done?" She quickly shook her head, causing him to raise a brow in question.

"I lost to you, on my honor as a swordsman I must give you my blade and follow you until I am strong enough to take it back. Either that or end my own life, both ways you end up with Kiba if it chooses you." Shin sent her a small nod showing he understood her and that it was ok to go ahead, he almost reeled back in shock as she viciously slammed her lips against his skillfully working working her tongue around his gums training to gain access past his closed teeth, and idea quickly flowed through her head as her hands roamed lower down his body before coming to a stop around his bandages, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled in tighter rubbing herself against his member, making his shudder and moan out a little in pleasure opening his mouth enough for her to work her tongue in and start a battle for dominance that she quickly lost, she thought about what other things he could do with that strong muscle of his, the thought alone made her legs shift allowing her to feel the small patch forming.

She decided to step up the game a little by wrapping her tongue around his own, and proceeded to demonstrate what she could to do his other member, she could feel his bulge pressed hard against her making a content smile grace her face as she let her arms snake their way to his pants before slipping some fingers inside, when she wasn't stopped she slipped one hand in and slowly made its way down his leg brushing ever so softly against his rather large erection, she felt it twitch slightly, she bit down playfully on his lower lip before sucking the same area, she let her eyes slowly drift open to see lust filled ones looking back at her, she didn't even get a chance to smirk at her actions before she felt herself being pushed back into a tree, she felt the branches move around her arms and slowly pulled them away she let out a cute pout causing Shin give her a rather chaste kiss before commanding the tree to strip her of her top, she was enjoying where this was going but decided to play along, and tried to struggle in the trees only to find that they increased their speed the more she struggled causing a smirk to form as she started to thrash about inside the grip.

Vines hoisted her into the air before wrapping around her feet, Shin took the time to notice that she was wearing heels, meaning she was even shorter than she had appeared at first, making her around Sumi's height, he felt a twinge of pain flash through his chest but it was quickly pushed aside as he heard Ameyuri moaning her pants now removed as the vines rubbed her tender legs, he willed the vines away watching as they placed her back onto the ground before the two branches holding her arms up slackened a little giving her some room to work with, she quickly unbuckled his pants watching as they got caught around his erection, she pulled them down past it and slowly lowered his boxes. A small yelp escaped her mouth as his member smacked against her face, she looked in awe, he was only a year or two younger than her, but he had matured quite fast for his age, meaning things were bigger than they should be, she noticed with interest he was rather large, she may not have slept with others but she had certainly seen her fair share of the male organ.

Her fingers traced his knob as she watched it twitch each time she touched it, meaning it was ready, she gently scratched her nails along the tip elisting a small moan from the white haired man before her arms were ripped back behind her and she was forced into a kneeling position, thoroughly enjoying the turn of events. He moved his member within distance of her mouth watching as she leaned forward to place soft kisses on its tip before licking her lips hungrily, she opened her mouth a bit and slowly took him in, thriving in the pleasure she was causing him, that was if he gentle moans were any indication, her head bobbing up and down as she slurped on his stick of meat, she found she could only get 3/4 of it in comfortably, but it seemed as that was more than enough, he slowly pulled out causing her to whimper slightly at having her toy taken away, a mischievous smirk made its way across her face as she looked at his cock before meeting his eyes. "Fuck me. FUCK ME." She screamed out in desperation.

She was about to scream out again before he slammed down her throat causing her to gag a little not expecting it and not used to feeling her throat being stretched like that, she heard a deep moan come from him before he slowly pulled out allowing her to breath and lick a bit of the precum from his tip, he put his hand behind her head while his other collected her hair and moved it behind to meet with the other, she could have thanked any god available at the moment knowing exactly where this was going to go, and she was loving every moment of it, he leant down and quickly captured her lips, causing her to lean into him and give a slight moan for his actions, he stood up straight again moving into position before slamming her head down on his cock while thrusting forward, she felt him hit the back of her throat and could feel her eyes start to water as he held her there unable to breath, she was about to give him a little nip to remind him that air was important before he slowly backed out letting her take a breath while his member stayed inside her mouth the whole time.

He slammed into her again and again each time with more force, she could feel herself dripping from picturing his cock in other areas, she let her eyes rolled back as he he continued to fuck her skull, she breathed when she could noticing that he would increase the time between each breath. "Take it all." She was confused at his tone, it sounded slightly demonic, but thought it was just him letting his primal side out, it was only than that she noticed what he said, as she felt his seed splash against the back of her throat as he held her down, he watched as his cum slowly started to come out of her mouth showing her throat was more than full, having filled it completely he slowly pulled out and watched her swish it around in her mouth showing him a few times before swallowing it all in one gulp, showing him her empty mouth.

"Please don't be done." She whimpered out between pants, slowly tilting head up to look at his now lust filled eyes, she felt her body being pulled up by the branches before watching him pull a table from the ground, not even noticing the pain that shot through his chest. She found her top half thrown on top of the table leaving her bottom half to hand off the end, vines came out binding her hands and feet in place as Shin started to lap up the juices that had started flowing from between her legs, he noted that she tasted rather sweet, he ran his hands up along her legs watching her squirm under his touch as she moaned out, he decided to make it a little better, and sent very subtle jolts of lightning chakra into her system, stimulating her muscles as his hands glazed over them, he watched as she started to buck her hips and could only agree, his slipped a finger in at first and had to agree, she was extremely tight, he pumped her with that finger for a little while before he slowly pulled it out, he felt she was lubricated enough, he quickly put up a silencing seal around an area around them as he moved his cock into position prodding her softly telling her what was about to happen, he saw her nod subtly giving him the go ahead.

He could now say that she was almost painfully tight, but he was enjoying it, he had stopped when he saw blood come out, knowing that she may need some time to recover, he hadn't thought her to still be a virgin from the way she acted, but I guess that goes to show you not to judge a book by its cover, she bucked her hips against his member giving him the go ahead, he happily complied slamming his full size into her causing her to yell out in both pain and pleasure, as he hit her wall over and over making her toes curl. She felt herself nearing her peak and wanted nothing more than to look into his face when she did but found he wasn't giving her any pause to talk, her nails slowly dug into the bench leaving marks he she reached her peak, her walls came crashing down on his cock making him wince for a moment, he was surprised she could get any tighter, Shin followed her lead as he filled her womb, the feeling of the warm liquid filling her up making her only want more.

He lay there hunched over her form for a few moments before slowly pulling himself out taking some of his cum with him, showing he still had plenty left after his first round, he moved around to her front picking her panting form up from the bench and looking into her eyes, she leaned forward to steal a kiss from him and he felt compelled to let her watching as a smile came to her face, she leant back for a few moments before wrapping her legs around his waist and running one of her now free hands through his hair as she looked into his eyes, the same lustful eyes she had seen earlier, part of her wondered where the man she had met had gone, watching as he seemed to look around making sure they were alone.

"One more time, but I want to see your face this time." She whispered seductively into his ear before turning his earlobe into her personal plaything, sucking and nibbling on it to show she was still in the mood. He eagerly agreed and watched as she slid herself down on his cock groaning slightly as he filled her completely, this bout didn't last as long as the first but it was still as pleasurable as Shin decided he would up the speed, "Faster, faster." She moaned and he gladly fulfilled her wish before sending one last deep thrust in her causing her to scream out and dig her nails into his back.

* * *

** PA: LEMON OVER BACK TO NORMAL FIGHTING AND THINGS NOW.**

* * *

His head shot forward and sunk its fangs into the soft tissue of her neck earning him a yelp of surprise before she returned the favour, he lapped up the small amount of blood he drew find the metallic taste to be more than a little enticing, she shifted and let him fall out of her, before lowering her legs and trying to stand, in the end she failed and would have landed face first on the ground had a strong arm not shot out and saved her. She quickly thanked him noticing his eyes were now blood red as he looked at her and where she bit was a blue bolt of lightning throbbing harshly, he slowly placed her on the ground before walking a few steps away to retrieve his clothes only for the pain that had been flowing through his chest of late to come through once again in full force, he writhed around as sweat started to cover his skin, Ameyuri watched on unsure of how to deal with what was happening, she didn't think this was part of the normal sex routine.

The ground around him started to shift before trees sprouted out and wrapped him up in a chrysalis of sorts, said chrysalis giving off a low red glow, Ame felt the need to walk up and touch it but found that option taken from her as it bursted open showing a more feral looking Shin, his fangs were longer and whisker marks were present on his face, his head snapped around before he appeared in front of her and placed his lips over her own, she leant into the kiss as she returned it with passion, **"You, you are mine." **Came a demonic voice from Shin's body freezing her in her tracks, it seemed like his hearing had been heightened as his head snapped around in a certain direction before he casually walked over and put some pants on, **"I will be back soon." **Ame nodded hesitantly not really sure what else to do in this situation. He sent her a quick nod before vanishing off in the direction he had been looking in moments earlier.

* * *

"You managed to draw blood, I am impressed, too bad I will have to kill you oh so very slowly now, I will make you beg for me to end your life, then watch it leave from your very eyes, all the while smiling knowing I am doing the world a favour by removing some brats that think can play shinobi." Jinpachi's voice was the epitome of calm right now, this is what scared Sumi and Sasuke the most, they had managed to put a decent sized cut on his arm, but now they were both running low on chakra, Sasuke's eyes turned back to their normal black before he brought a hand up to them showing the strain it had caused him from leaving them on for too long.

Jinpachi slowly started moving towards the two swinging his blade in circles to his side as smiled at them menacingly, Sumi and Sasuke froze in place no longer having anything to use on him, they had accepted defeat as he stop in front of them and raised his blade, the explosion rocked the area around them but they didn't feel any pain from the blast, they looked up to see a wall of blood in front of them that slowly fell to show Shin standing there glaring at a Jinpachi who now had his ass hanging in a tree. **"I already have Kiba, I will take your blade now as well swordsman." **Stated the demonified Shin as he was now be Jinpachi's side pounding him further into the tree that he kept reinforcing so it wouldn't break, he watched with a morbid satisfaction when his target started coughing up large amounts of blood, before he picked him up by the neck and looked at him curiously like he was some kind of foreign life form.

The silence was deafening before a tearing sound made its way through the small clearing where the genin stood, Sasuke and Sumi watched in horror as the headless body of their opponent fell to the ground in front of them, Shin casually walked over to where Jinpachi's blade had fallen before placing it on his back and sealing the head away in a scroll for later use, he turned and looked at Sumi and Sasuke with a calm smile on his face. **"I will meet you back at the house, I need to go help Kakashi." **The genin nodded dumbly as he vanished from sight presumably to go help Kakashi.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sumi looked over to the raven haired Uchiha after his little outburst.

"I have no idea. Lets just do as he said, he will catch up soon." the Uchiha nodded while Sumi looked on worriedly at the direction he had left in hoping he would be ok. They were surprised when they found the unconscious body of the Kyuubi laying out the front of Tazuna's house, the genin had rushed up to try and wake her, hopefully finding out something about what had happened to their teammate. The demon fox groggily opened her eyes before they widened in shock seeing Sumi here without Shin.

"Where is he?" The both knew who she was talking about but shrugged saying they didn't know.

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing good."

* * *

Kakashi and Kushimaru had been pretty evenly matched, the tide turned quite quickly once a third presence entered the field, Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt a small trickle of the Kyuubi's youki radiating from him, he made no effort to stop him though as he had frozen Kushimaru in place with his appearance. **"I have 3 blades out of 7, will you give me my fourth or will I have to kill you as well?" **Kakashi's jaw hit the ground, he had been here dealing with Kushimaru for over half an hour now and Shin just walked up like he hasn't even broken a sweat saying he had already killed two swordsman? This genin was on another level.

"You have Shibuki, but Jinpachi was most likely just drunk and allowed you to get some easy hits in the idiot, against me you will stand no chance!" Shin smirked as he saw he had gotten a rise out of the masked swordsman.

**"Are you going to try and eat me like Ameyuri? or are you going to be a brat and end up getting yourself killed by someone that outclasses you like Zabuza?" **He noticed Kushimaru's fiust clench and unclench trying to push his anger down, Zabuza well he was Zabuza, Kushimaru was more angry that he didn't get to kill the man himself, and Ameyuri well she probably got caught in some trap it was all no big deal, they were idiots anyway. **"Kakashi he is frozen still, you can kill him now... wow I feel like I am repeating myself here." **Shin smirked as he watched Kushimaru struggle against his hold, he was hardly focusing at all on the technique anymore and could already overpower a jounin with ease, these improvements were working wonders with his control.

He listened for the squelching sound the would signal the mans defeat, causing a grin to go from ear to ear on Shin's face. "Ok want to start explaining?" Kakashi was clearly a little shaken up by Shin right now as his tone of voice was uneven, he watched a few beads of sweat fall from the jounin's brow before opening his mouth to talk.

**"I beat Ringo Ameyuri as she underestimated me and fell for a trap, she said she found herself more of a swordsman than a ninja so she swore on her swordsman honor that she would give me accurate information in return for something, the information prove to be effective, and in returned I slept with her, I have marked her as my won and I think she intends to follow me." **Kakashi's eyes widened before he grabbed his forehead protector and lowered it over his red eye causing him to let out a sigh in relief. **"Once I marked her I kind of transformed sort of, mostly it is just my senses, muscles and chakra, otherwise I seem to be pretty normal, I heard explosions happening and quickly made my way to them, I then have to quickly put up a blood wall to stop Sasuke and Sumi from being blown up before promptly killing Munashi Jinpachi, and taking his blade, Kiba along with Kubikiribocho are back with Ameyuri, after defeating Jinpachi I quickly caught the trail you had left from the house, marking trees as you walked not half bad sensei, but anyway I need to go back to Ameyuri real quick, do you think she will be able to come back to Konoha with us?"**

Kakashi just stood there stunned, his little genin had been a very busy boy, but now was not the time to get to far into it, now they needed to get back together and form a plan, plus this whole thing with Ameyuri seems to be a much larger pain than they had originally intended. "I don't know but bring her back to Tazuna's house. I think I will need to talk to her a little." Shin just smirked at Kakashi and waved as he left the area.

* * *

**PA:There and done, hope you all enjoyed it, by the way for those that read it what did you think of my first lemon, was it ok? Was it so terrible that I should just end my life now? No really I want your constructive criticism otherwise how else am I meant to improve?**


	8. Cold Beat

**PA: Here we go chapter 8, it looks like Shin has some explaining to do, will they forgive him will they hate him? Read on and find out.**

* * *

A loud groan came from a white haired body laying in the middle of a clearing that looked very familiar. "Ah fuck, well this will be fun." He pulled himself up on his feet looking towards the small house where he knew he had to go, a small sigh slipped out of his mouth as he brought his hand up to his hair, he already knew he was in trouble he just didn't know how much.

Kyuubi looked when she heard him knocking at the door, _'Figures he would pick now of all times to knock.' _She mussed to herself as she made for the door opening it to see a rather indifferent Shin staring back at her. "Well lets get some coffee and sit down, I have a feeling we have so much to talk about." Shin merely sent her a nod as he walked to the living room taking a seat on the couch, it didn't take long for the water to boil and for a cup of coffee to be placed in front of him on the small table, he watched as Kyuubi sat next to him, unlike normal she didn't lean on him instead just staring at him.

"Why did you go through my sealed memories?" Kyuubi recoiled in shook at the forward question, she hadn't been expecting that but she understood why he had said it.

"I didn't. That Ameyuri whore was stroking you in your sleep talking about it." Shin frowned a little at that before looking her in the eyes his iceburg blue meeting her crimson red.

"Sorry about accusing you than, as for what happened, honestly I lost control and it just happened." He heard Kyuubi snort a little at what he said, causing his frown to deepen.

"I had figured as much, it would seem that you are affected when I am in season." Shin nodded dumbly for a moment before his head snapped up to see her staring intently at him. "I am a bit better at controlling it than you, not much though, why do you think I have been so clingy lately?" Shin took a sip of his coffee before placing it on the table looking back at her as her body seemed to be fighting a battle between her urges and will at the moment.

"What happened happened, I am sorry for what occurred, I wish I could push all the blame away from me, but I could have prevented it if I had of just killed her." That was all it took before she crashed against him wrapping her arms and legs around his body as she sat on his lap rather awkwardly, looking into his eyes.

"I know you will have to take multiple mates, with the amount of bloodlines you have I wouldn't be surprised if they just start injecting every able bodied woman with your seed, I am a little disappointed, ok very disappointed that I wasn't your first but I was coming to accept that it would more than likely be Natsumi, but for now I can live with just cuddling and kissing, I don't want you to hurt her anymore than you already have ok?" Shin sent her a small smile before placing a kiss on her lips, he didn't get a chance to pull away as the demoness leaned in and deepened the kiss with such a ferocity that he started to become hot.

He pulled his head back sharply causing her to pout cutely at him, "Sorry, I just felt the need to take you, how long have you been like this for?" She seemed to roll the question around in her head for a little before poking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"Uh about two weeks, why?" Shin let out a low whistle at her amount of control, he was very impressed, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek pulling away a little faster this time to escape getting caught again.

"I have had this strange pain that has been coming and going in my chest, do you know anything about that?" She motioned for him to lay down to which he complied before she ran a green hand over his chest stopping for a moment before moving on to a new area, a look of disbelief on her face. "What, what's happened?"

She shook her head before meeting his worried eyes, "You are growing a second heart."

Shin simply held up a hand before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and took drag letting out a content sigh, Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched as she watched his free hand go to his hair and run through it. "Much better, now I must not of heard you right, can you please repeat that?"

"You are growing a second heart..." Shin just nodded along with what she was saying before lifting her off of him, which she found rather impressive seeing as he didn't even seem to apply any effort before opening the door and walking outside the soft click of it shutting and locking telling her all she needed to hear, it became very quiet around her house as she looked around the room, a lot of the things in here Shin had made for her to try and make her feel more comfortable.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" She jumped up slightly from where she was sitting as his beastly yell assaulted her ears, the door made another clicking sound showing he had come back in, he made his way back down to the couch picked her up and placed her back into position as he laid back down. "Thats what I thought you said." His voice was calm like nothing had really happened. Kyuubi just shrugged it off not wanting to bring it up if he was just going to forget about it, she laid down ontop of him running her hands through his hair while her head rested on his chest.

"I feel bad for how much you have to go through because I am sealed inside of you." She spoke in a whisper but he heard her clearly, he lifted her head up to face him before placing a kiss on her forehead causing her to wrinkle her nose.

"Don't, I know like Sai you will always be there for me, sure we tend to have arguments every now and again but they normally clear up pretty quick so it isn't so bad, plus I am able to forget about all of that, moments likes these make it all worth it in the end, I feel sorry for all the shit you have had to see, I know most of the stuff from Root was not for the squeamish." She brought her arms down and wrapped them around his neck holding him tight, she made sure whenever he spoke about Root to just sit and listen as that was where he would rather be, he liked the friends he made here but he had left quite a few behind because of this mission, he still met up with Sai every now and again, sometimes if he was lucky he would run into a few of them or they would come over and visit and go for a spar, but it wasn't often at all, he missed them all and she knew it.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if I wasn't in Root, would I have turned out like Natsumi? Could I have turned out worse? Either way it often gives me something to think about, that along with what the other jinjuriki are up to, I hope they are ok, I feel like I am starting to ramble." Kyuubi just nodded into his chest but didn't make any effort to stop him, content to just listening to him speak, she was still getting over the near death he had a little over a week ago, she was glad no one else knew just how close he was she didn't need the others worrying over something that happened in the past.

"What time is it outside by the way?" Kyuubi pointed at a clock hanging on the wall.

"7am, I thought I would let you sleep in for a bit seeing as last night was pretty rough on you, you had just about collapsed when you came home with her." She did her best not to snarl when she finished but Shin already knew how she felt about her.

"I will have to look at going, please don't take this the wrong way, but I think you and Ameyuri should talk, I believe you would get along." Kyuubi just gave him a glare as her response. "Please Kyuu-chan? I think you two would have a lot of fun together." Kyuubi stopped herself from dry reaching to try and show that she was more mature than that, sadly Shin had already seen her body moving to go for the action. He just looked at her and that was all it took to break down the stubborn front she was putting up before she agreed.

* * *

He stretched out on the small mattress that he guessed had been given to him the night before, he didn't remember much after getting back to the house they were staying at, he saw his clothes laying next to him and quickly got dressed, his bit the end of his thumb and slammed his hands on the ground creating a blood clone of Kyuubi for her to use, she looked at him, seemingly sizing him up before giving him a quick peck and running out of the room down to the others, Shin heard a greeting from Kakashi to her letting him know that at least one of his team was still inside, he slowly made his way down the stairs to see a crowd of people all looking at him, he caught eyes with Sumi for a moment before she huffed and turned away, he inwardly sighed knowing it was his own fault.

"Hey Shin, have a good sleep?" Sasuke said in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"Yeah I did, how about you guys?" The group nodded and Sumi just sent him a glare showing bags under her eyes and what looked to be faint tear stains, he figured Sasuke hadn't taken notice yet, or he wouldn't be a cheery as he was, Kakashi on the other hand had taken notice and was looking between the love square in the room at the moment.

"I slept pretty well considering last night." Sumi stiffened while Ame blushed a little, Shin almost felt like glaring at Sasuke, he was sure he had no clue what had happened but the words he was saying could be taken in so many ways.

"I know what you mean Sasuke, those swordsman were pretty tough, if it wasn't for Shin I may not have come out on top." Came Kakashi recapping the event that had happened

"Same here the white haired devil saved our ass again." Sasuke spoke thinking that it was a pretty cool name, maybe that could be his Bingo book name, '_ohh if only I had one of his own, like the Red duck... Fuck you Kyuubi.' _Sasuke thought to himself before sending a small glare at the demoness, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I never asked, but Shin-kun what rank are you?" Sumi flinched at the way Ame said Kun, it made her so angry, how could he do such a thing to her, didn't he say he loved her?

"I am a genin, why do you ask?" Ame sat back a little when he said that and rose her brows.

"Are you sure?" She questioned making it clear she didn't believe him.

"Yeah I am sure, Kakashi-sensei is my jounin instructor." Kakashi mentally put quotation marks around the word instructor.

"I have just never heard of a genin defeating three jounin before..." Shin flinched a little but he figured that they hadn't seen him.

"Maybe I am just gifted?" Ame shrugged her shoulders, Kakashi gave her a sideways glance before looking back at Shin and blinking morse code to him, 'We need to talk...Idiot.' Kakashi's head snapped around when he heard laughing only to see Kyuubi looking at him and morsing to him, 'Get in line, so many people need to talk to him.' Kakashi nodded subtly and brung his book up out of his kunai pouch as breakfast was placed on the table, no one really talked as they ate, once it was all done and Kyuubi helped pack up the dishes swaying her hips slightly as she walked. Shin wasn't sure whether she was meaning to do that or she just always did it and he was only taking notice of it now.

Everyone had started to relax around the table, said broke the quiet saying he was going out to train, Kakashi waved him off Sasuke made sure no one was looking but his target before signing 'Fix it.' Over to Shin who gave him a nod, Kyuubi had just walked back in from the kitchen after having put the dishing on the bench to be washed when she saw the group sitting in tension.

"Hey Ame, do you mind if we have a chat?" The bijuu said as politely as she could, Ame looked up in confusion before nodding to her and making her way over to Kyuubi who led her out of the house, then there were three.

"Sorry guys but I am going to have to go, I am up to this really good chapter and I don't want to be disturbed, so find me if you really need me ok?" Shin watched as kakashi stood up and left, he and Sumi sat across from each other, neither moving for a good few minutes before Sumi made the action to stand up.

"Can we talk?" She stopped what she was doing and spun around to send him a glare.

"What's there to talk about? Clearly me and Kyuu-chan weren't enough, you had to go out and find someone else, in the end you just hurt me like everyone else." Shin watched as she made the move to go away, his body acted on instinct and her hand stopping her, he felt her tugging against it but it wasn't as forceful as he thought it would be he pulled her towards his chest and felt as she stared to slam her fists against it, they weren't hard they were more out of pain than anything and thats what hurt the most about them to him, knowing that this was because of himself.

"Why... why did you do it?" She choked out slamming her fists against his chest again before her body sunk towards him.

"I lost control, my urges took over, that is still not a good enough excuse or reason, I hurt you and I can understand if you want to move out, I will help find a new place for you and even help with the rent if you need." She shook her head and stopped dead in her tracks before staggering back a little and looking up at him in confusion.

"You don't have a pulse..." Shin looked at her with extreme confusion, he knew that he had or at least would have two hearts, how could he not have a pulse. "Shin? Sh-... In?" The world around him started to fade out black invading his vision with an ominous chuckling filling his ears.

"Kukuku, its good to see you Shin-kun."

* * *

Kakashi's head shot up feeling the strong wave of youki fly through the area, he looked to where its source came from and saw it was in the direction of Tazuna's house, he sprinted forward hoping nothing happened to his students, he came onto the scene to see Kyuubi holding a passed out Shin writhing in her arms while a panicking Sumi was running around looking for anything to try and help. "Explain?"

The look on Kyuubi's face did not help him feel better at all, "We need to be at Konoha, there is only one person that can help him and I think you already know who that is." Kakashi nodded grimly before summoning a large dog with a stretcher on its back, he gently placed Shin on the stretcher and ordered that they moved out.

"Ringo Ameyuri, we need to head back, I don't know what Shin told you but do not expect a warm welcoming, if you want to leave do so now but do not get in our way." The former kiri-nin nodded her head before making a move to help strab Shin down to the stretcher showing she was willing to help. "Sumi go get Sasuke and meet us at the bridge." The blonde stood up straight and nodded noticing the commanding tone in Kakashi's voice, it was different from his normal laziness, he hadn't sounded this serious even when they were versing Zabuza.

Kyuubi could only pray that Sumi didn't talk about it and that the genjutsu held until he was back in the care of Danzo.

* * *

Danzo was sitting across from one of his higher ups playing a game of shogi, he was taking his time making a move, so much time in fact that Danzo had made himself a cup of tea and was gently sipping out of it, he was shocked when the cup suddenly broke spilling its contents onto the floor beneath him, he frowned looking at the cup, _'Shin brought me this... I hope nothing happened.' _He quickly sent his opponent away so he could clean up the small mess his tea had made.

"Get me Sai." Two shadows blurred out of the room only to return a minute later with the pale boy. "Sai I want you to find Shin, I think something may have happened." The pale boy flinched slightly before nodding and vanishing out of the room, he already knew that Shin was on a mission and what that mission was so that would cut down this time quite a lot.

* * *

A few more hours had passed, Kakashi's gaze had been shifting from Shin to the road ahead as Sumi and Sasuke scouted ahead making sure nothing was out of place, he saw the signal that Sumi gave with her hand and stopped in his tracks as a pale faced boy walked forwards and confronted the group.

"I will take him from here." His tone was one that didn't allow for questions, Kakashi was about to move forward before Sumi and Sasuke both nodded and moved to take Shin.

"What are you two doing?"

"Thats Sai, he is a friend of Shin's and will be able to get him back to Konoha faster than we could." Kakashi raised a brow before an Ink bird flew down from the sky and landed on the ground, he noticed the bird was large enough for the stretcher and Sai and maybe one more. Kyuubi waved her hand for Sumi to pick up the other end and they carried it over to Sai's bird before Kyuubi jumped on holding the stretcher in place while Sai moved to stand in his place to control the bird. Kakashi couldn't do anything but watch as the bird took off at incredible speeds towards Konoha.

"Do you two know anything about this Sai?" The both nodded shakily, Sumi knew a bit more but it still wasn't much.

"We know he is a good friend of Shin's infact he even has a key to the apartment we all stay in, he stays himself sometimes to catch up with Shin, I believe i recall them saying they travelled together when they were younger." That was all Kakashi needed, he sent a nod to the two showing it was ok, he knew what they meant by 'Traveling' if he was in the hands of a Root operative then he should be fine seeing as he is one himself, he had heard some scary things about them, but from what Shin had told him none of them seemed true, plus with how Danzo is with him, he should be more than safe with this Sai. The group increased its pace towards Konoha with an incredibly confused Ame in tow, so what if they travel together when they were younger, why did that mean he was more trusted than with their group?

* * *

"Danzo he is in room 62." Came a stoic voice from the shadow's, Danzo nodded and made his way to the room keeping some form of composure he was reduced to a very very fast walk, he came into the room and saw a redhead standing by Shin's side, he was about to ask questions until he connected the dots and gasped a little, Sai was busy drawing in his notepad and was not of much use while Shin was how he was in front of him.

"What happened?" The redhead lifted her hands up and said Kai, dispelling her genjutsu over his body causing Danzo to gasp and bring out a sealing scroll quickly getting to work.

* * *

"Team 7 has completed its mission." The Hokage nodded before raising his head and taking notice of the group.

"Miss Ringo, why are you in my office?" The former kiri-nin scuffed her feet slightly.

Kakashi decided he would answer for her, "She was bested in combat by Akarishi Shin, by her code of honor as a swordsman she surrendered her life to him, he chose to let her live and it seems that she will be here until she can beat him and take back what is hers." Ame blushed slightly, there was something she wouldn't be able to take back from him, but nodded nonetheless.

"Ok I see, pray tell me... where is Shin-kun then?" Kakashi nodded having already discussed this with his team before hand.

"He said he saw one of his friends from when he was younger and traveling on our way here and wanted to catch up while he was still in town." The Hokage seemed to maul this over a few times before nodding and expecting it.

"Ok i will let it pass this time, but please remind him in the future it is best if the whole team is here for the debriefing." The team stood up straight as did Ame for some reason.

"Hai Hokage-sama." They gave a quick bow before leaving, Hiruzen looked around the room to make sure no one was watching before he pulled out his crystal ball looking for Shin to see if his story made sense, he couldn't see the white haired boy anywhere.

* * *

"How is he?" Kyuubi's said in a slightly distressed voice, causing Danzo to let out a small smile as he rested his hands.

"He is going to be pretty shaky for a bit, he should be up and moving in an hour or so, but I don't want him pushing too hard for a couple of days, or until you clear his body to be back at one hundred percent, I know he cane be quite persuasive but you need to make sure he doesn't over do it, now it has been sealed away for the moment but it is still making minor changes, if we can't find a way to stop it soon my seals won't hold it at bay for much longer." The redhead nodded slowly understanding what he was saying.

"I think I have a way to fix it, I will need to talk to him about it and will need some time to prepare and I could do with a hand gather some supplies what what do you think if..." She whispered the last part into Danzo's ear, you could visibly see the shock at what she was saying on his face which was speaking for itself at the moment.

"In the end it is up to him, I think it is risky and would like a more detailed explanation, but if he agrees to it than I can try and help gather what you need." What she did next would stay burned into his head for years to come, she jumped forward and hugged him, right now he didn't know whether to panic or hug her back, in the end he gave her a few pats on the back, its not every day when the Kyuubi no yoko embraces you in a hug... well unless your name is Shin anyway.

* * *

Shin let out a loud groan as he turned over where he lay, he figured he was in a bed of some kind, he felt like being lazy and he hoped no one noticed he was up. "Oh good you're up." He let out a low groan at someone foiling his plan for the day. "Don't be like that with me Mr I let you sleep in enough as it is, its close to midday time to get up." Kyuubi drew the curtains back letting sunlight into the room causing Shin to hiss at the action with his eyes closed. The redhead had to do her best not to laugh at his predicament.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." He groaned out sitting up on the bed, he went to open his eyes but noticed they were bandaged, he moved his right arm up to remove them before he got a quick slap on the hand for his efforts.

"You are meant to be taking it easy ok?" He nodded and let out a small whimper at the pain that went through his body. "Is this the first time that this has happened?" She asked frowning at his condition, his body was deathly pale and it looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Nah it is something that _he _did to me." He spat out the words like venom causing Kyuubi to flinch a little at the pure hatred in his voice at the moment. "It is a security measure for when I am getting too strong." He let out a small laugh at the end out how pathetic his situation was.

"I may have a way to fix it..." She trailed off watching his head turn to her and wince because of the action.

"Do go on?" Kyuubi leaned in and whispered in his ear, when she was done he leaned back on the bed and scratched his cheek in thought. "What are the chances?"

"From what I remember reading it has a higher chance the better your pain tolerance is, the scroll said you can not pass out while it is happening." The room was quiet while Shin sat there thinking about how this could work.

"Chunin exams."

Kyuubi's head looked up in confusion, "What?"

"After the second stage of the Chunin exams, there is normally a month gap between the end of the second stage and the start of the third, we can do it then." He sat there playing with his hands a little before shifting on the bed in an effort to bring himself closer the the edge.

"Are you sure? I mean I can always look for another way?" Shin gave out a quick snort of amusement.

"Not going to happen, there are too many reasons for me to do this that I can't turn it down, first of all it spits in his face, that I was able to achieve something he couldn't, there are bits that will be hard because of it, but I am sure we will be able to figure it out in the end. Also, I am going to need a hand getting around today seeing as you won't let me take the bandages off." Kyuubi nodded even though he couldn't see it and reached out for his hand leading him towards the edge of the bed. "Why can't I remove them by the way?" He felt her tense up under his question.

"When you are all healed up you can see for yourself ok?" He said ok then leant up for a kiss, she moved her cheek into his path with a small blush on her face. "Now lets get you dressed and we can start on lunch the other two will be back soon." Shin looked unsettled by that having not really cleared anything up with Sumi yet, he just tightened his grip on Kyuubi's hand for a moment. "Shin, she was worried when you collapsed, she still really cares about you, she is just a little hurt right now, the best thing to do is talk to her, you were pretty lucky Sai showed up when he did, I didn't think you were going to make it at the rate we had to travel to get here." Shin nodded as he was led over to his dresser and he felt his pants being pulled down. "Don't worry who do you think bathed you before placing you in your bed? I have already seen it all." A small blush ran across his face at her words before a knock was heard at the door.

"Kind of busy in here." He heard the door open then the sound of someone hitting the ground. "Silly girl."

"Sumi or Ame?" He questioned not really to worried anymore about Kyuubi dressing him, oh boy that was something he could hold over Kakashi.

"Sumi..." She trailed off leaving him to nod his head.

"Well it is going to be rather awkward when she wakes up then." He felt his pants being placed over the bandages around his waist like normal, he was quite impressed at how accurate her picture of his standard clothing was, she must of spent a decent amount of time looking at it, either that or she has a very good memory. His shoulders shuddered slightly when he felt her breath on his neck before it was covered by one of his jackets his arms having already been slipped in.

"It will indeed, now you should brush your teeth, your morning breath is terrible." Shin scoffed lightly at her joke while she led him to the bathroom, the emerged a few minutes latter Kyuubi in the lead holding onto Shin's hand as he followed her, he didn't need her to lead him around he was letting out very small pulses with each step showing him what was roughly in his area from the bounceback, he thought he would do this to not only spend some time with her but to also get back at her for not letting him free his eyes. He heard some keys jingling outside the door while Kyuubi was preparing lunch, he figured it must of been Sasuke that was until the scent of ink hit his nose when the door opened.

"Good to see you Sai... well you know what I mean." He said turning to face where his friend was sure to be standing.

"She hasn't let you take them off yet?"

"No Kyuubi said I needed to finish healing fully before I could." Sai saw the demoness tense in the kitchen causing him to smile slightly.

"No you can take them off but you still need to take it easy, I am sure she was just being a little overprotective was all." She mouthed thank you too Sai, Shin had almost fully recovered but she just wanted to spend some time with him before he started training again.

"Tell me about it, she even dressed me herself this morning." Shin said causing the redhead to turn the colour of her hair, Sai let out a small laugh at the two.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it." She shot back rather quickly.

"Who dressed who this morning?" Came a lazy voice from the doorway.

"Not now Kakashi, Shin is up."

"Stop being such a stick in the mud Sasuke-kun, maybe this is why Shin is yummier than you." Well it seemed like everyone was here now.

"So it is ok for me to remove these right?" He asked Sai motioning towards the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Yeah just be careful ok, they are not the same as what they were before." Shin tilted his head to the side slightly ignoring the small amount of pain.

"What do you mean by that?" Sai let out a sigh, Kyuubi shot him a glare which stopped his hand from moving to his hair, it seemed that habit caught on in Root.

"Just take them off already baka."

"No need to get your ink brush in a knot Sai." Spoke Shin as he undid the clip at the back of his head letting the bandages go loose, he closed his eyes as he removed them from his face, once the bandages were clearly off he let his eyes open for a second before noticing just how bright it was.

"Have you really turned into a baby already, the Shin I knew could face down missing nin like they were bandits."

"What are you talking about he still does, he just sooks like a baby afterwards."

"Kyuu-chan you really aren't helping right now." He slowly let his eyes open causing the members in the room to gasp. "Uhhh, someone want to explain to me why you are all different colours?" He saw those in the room look around at each other with a questioning look in their faces.

"What do you mean Shin?" The white haired genin cleared his throat before motioning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke is Yellow and red, Ameyuri is Yellow, Sai is brown, Kyuubi is Red and Kakashi you are yellow and brown. Sumi is well blue and white." Kakashi and Kyuubi clicked on pretty quick to what he was saying.

"Shin can you draw the chakra away from your eyes?" Asked Kyuubi, he gave a swift nod and a blue tint came into his now ripple patterned eyes.

"Now you are all back to normal, I guess it is a dojutsu then, but I have never heard of one being able to do something like that." He scratched the back of his head while Kyuubi and Ameyuri couldn't look away from his eyes, they made him look much more mature for his age, it was a little scary.

"Yes you have, but you more than likely just pushed it aside, we learnt about it when we were sitting around the fire one time." Sai spoke watching as Shin nodded processing the information before he stopped nodding and looked at Sai with disbelief, he let out a rather loud laugh scaring some of those in the room who had not been expecting something like that from him.

"You have to be kidding me, of all the things I get that." Sai nodded while Sasuke looked on confused, Sumi had stirred from her little nap on the ground and made her way to the living room to stare intently at SHin's eyes as well.

"Sasuke, Sumi, think back to the first year I join the academy, I think you two had already been there for a few, do you remember learning about the sage of the six paths?" The two nodded before connecting the dots. "It was said that he was able to see chakra in all its forms." Sasuke and Sumi nodded while Sai went and got a small mirror from his pack and placed it in front of Shin's face letting him get a look at his new eyes.

Staring back at him were a pain of purple ripple patterned eyes, he could see a tint of blue coming inwards, near the centre of the ripple pattern were the three tomes of the Sharingan.

"It seems like I have both now, The Sharingan and the Rinnegan... fuck I need a smoke."

* * *

**PA: Ok now before you rage, Shin is going to be rather strong throughout the story but not to the point where he can just flick his wrist and they are gone, also things will start to make much more sense after the chunin exams. Until next time folks R&R please.**


	9. Taking off his Chains

**PA: I have a treat for you all, this chapter will help clear up so much about Shin's past, alas it opens up many more questions but now you will finally have the question you have all been looking for... what is his favourite dessert. Kidding kidding, but yeah I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it and it answers many questions that you may have.**

**MizzAzuka: Hope this explains the Kyuubi's attitude a little better for you.**

* * *

"...-kun, its time to have some fun kukuku." Shin spun his head around the room, he had heard that name before he was sure he had, even if he didn't he knew that voice, he looked to his cell door and saw the handle turning, he brought his knees up to his chest and rocked backwards and forwards trying make the bad man go away.

* * *

"A dream, it was just a dream." He spoke taking comfort in being back in his room. His bed was so soft and warm, he didn't remember having this many blankets but it was nice until a bright orange one caught his eye, _'The only one that could sleep in a bright orange blanket is Sumi.' _ He thought to himself with a small smile on his face as he unwrapped a little bundle inside the orange monstrosity only to reveal his favourite blonde genin. He thought about waking her but decided against it seeing as they had all been up late last night, the group had talked to the Hokage and once coming back had gone through a list of 'things we need to know' with each other, this was the reason why Kakashi had ended up staying the night and is currently asleep in one of the guest rooms, Yuri (**Ameyuri is more than likely going to show up as Yuri from now on, I find her name a little to long for my liking**.) on the other hand quickly found the free roam she wanted out of the three and set up camp there claiming it as hers and even going as far as to draw a chibi her and stick it on the door.

Sai had also stayed the night leaving none spare as Kyuubi decided she wanted to stay the night, this made no sense to anyone seeing as she would be staying the night anyway if she had dispelled and gone to sleep inside Shin, he didn't argue with her and just let her have the room. He was still unsure about how Sumi had actually ended up in his bed, and or if they were now on good terms again, maybe she just had a nightmare and needed to sleep near someone he didn't really know and wouldn't dig too far, if Sumi was ok with it then it was good enough for him for the moment. He had deftly made his way to the kitchen while I had been rambling about what had happened in the apartment last night and had started to prepare breakfast for everyone seeing as it was only 7am and they were all on leave.

Breakfast was simple enough as he didn't have much time yesterday to do a full shop so they just had bacon, eggs, toast and sausages, it was a fattening and filling breakfast but as they were all shinobi they would work it off when they next did training so it didn't really matter much. The first to raise was Kyuubi who let out a cute little yawn as she sat at the table in some of Sumi's nightwear, it consisted of a black muscle top and orange short shirts he took great notice in the fact that the muscle top was struggling to keep her assets inside of itself. Shin had to admit she could really pull it off, but on her it was more sexy, Sumi's was the cuteness factor at the moment but he knew she would turn into something amazing just like Kyuubi.

"Morning Kyuu-chan, did you have a nice sleep?" The fox lady nodded her head and let out another yawn before stretching a little to put her body into place, they turned around when they heard a thud from where they bedrooms were, they saw the great Sharingan no Kakashi laying on the ground holding onto a little orange book with love hearts in his eyes. Sasuke sleepily came out of his room took one look at his sensei then looked at the kitchen which was just in viewing range of the hallway, he saw Shin and Kyuubi looking back at him and instantly knew what had knocked out their sensei so early on in the day.

"Good morning Shin, Kyuubi." Kyuubi gave him a nod and a soft smile while Shin was still cooking.

"Morning Sasuke, sleep well?" Shin never turned away from his task, he took great value in the ability to cook a nice breakfast. He knew having a good breakfast could lead to the start of a good day.

"Yeah it was good , I think we need to make a new rule." Kyuubi and Shin both rose their brows at 'Duckbutt's' statement.

"Hmm and what would that be Sasuke?"

"Kyuubi is not allowed to be too sexy before the time of 10am. Especially when we have company." The demoness had the decency to blush at little compliment of sorts from 'Duckbutt' as she liked to refer to him as. Shin let out a small chuckle from where he was standing.

"We could try to set that as a rule but if that were the case, we wouldn't see her before 10am now would we?" He purred to Kyuubi whose blush had deepened significantly and was now looking down at the table.

"Fair enough maybe if she just didn't wear very tight tops during the morning, as you can see *he motioned to Kakashi's still prone form* it seems to not do well for a certain perverted instructor of ours." Kyuubi looked over to Kakashi and have a brilliant plan, one that involved a light bulb going off above her head, Shin heard the sound and Sasuke was rather intrigued by the light bulb itself wondering how it was even possible, he poked it a few times before his hands were lightly swatted away by the demon fox saying he was spoiling the moment.

Sasuke watched as Kyuubi strutted over to Kakashi and sat on top of his waist purposely putting her cleavage in his view, mind you this would be the time that Yuri walked out of her room, she took a look at what was happening and just shrugged before joining Sasuke and Shin in the kitchen, she decided to see how this would play out and mirrored Sasukes act of watching it happen. Who knows maybe she could learn a thing or two.

Kyuubi gently moved her body over Kakashi's watching as his eyes started to flutter open, they locked eyes for a moment and Kyuubi leaned up to his ear and purred. "Ashi-kun, I thought you weren't going to be able to go another round." The silver hair jounin's head smashed so hard against the ground that it left an indent in Shin's floor causing him to sigh once the clone he had made to watch the event had dispelled. Kyuubi then made her way back to the table and took her originally spot like nothing had happened, they were all slightly surprised for a few reasons, one Sumi was able to sleep through all the noise they were making and secondly somehow Kyuubi had avoided getting any blood on her from Kakashi's rather 'violent' nosebleed.

"Was it really needed?" Was all Shin said, he heard someone shuffling in their seat and wasn't sure if it was Yuri or Kyuubi.

"Yeppers Shin-kun, I needed to get in before the rule was set in place." Sasuke let out a groan.

"It is set in place now isn't that right Shin?" Shin just laughed from where he was standing as he started moving around to put breakfast onto the plates.

"You will have to talk to Sumi about that, I have no issues but apartment rules need to be discussed by all of us." Sasuke had to sadly agree with what he was saying, it was only fair after all. "Speaking of Sumi I need to wake her and kakashi up." The three at the table nodded before Shin paused in his step and took his coat off and put it around the demoness causing her to pout cutely and take a big sniff draggin his smell into her nose, she was almost knocked out of her seat when Yuri rushed over and started smelling the coat as well.

Shin just let out a sigh as he gave kakashi a few light nudges with his foot to wake the man up before heading into his room where Sumi was laying. "Sumi-chan, its time to wake up." He heard her let out a grumble something about '5 more minutes' but he would have none of that and gently poked her again causing her to sit up and rub some sleep out of her eyes. She looked at him groggily for a few moments before jumping off the bed and tackling him to the ground.

"You're ok, you're ok." She spoke into his chest confusing him greatly he was ok last night.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" He felt her nod into his chest causing him to wrap his arms around her. "Its ok I am still here Sumi, i'm still here."

He felt her squeeze his body and was greatly surprised by her strength as he felt his spine pop into place from the hug. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so greedy. Just don't leave, I couldn't take it, not you as well." He was shocked stiff by what she was saying, she didn't need to be sorry, hell she shouldn't.

"Sumi I am sorry, I shouldn't of let myself lose control like I did, also stop being silly I wouldn't leave you just because we had an argument or sorts." it was true he couldn't really call what they had arguement there wasn't much yelling at all.

"Pwomise?" She let out cutely looking up at him with the infamous puppy dog eyes, those should be a kinjutsu and he knew about kinjutsu.

"I promise Sumi-chan, now breakfast is ready and on the table be care-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as she ran out of the room.

"Yay breakfas-" Sumi found herself fast first on the ground having tripped over something on the ground, that was strange as normally there was nothing left on the ground. "Kaka-sensei what are you doing on the ground?" Kakashi was having trouble trying to find a response and was saved by the most unlikely of sources.

"Suuuuumi-channnnn."

"Kyuuu-channn." The two squealed out to each other at some point and Shin couldn't put his finger on it but they had become like sisters to each other, he watched Sumi run over to Kyuubi who picked the girl up and put the bundle of blonde energy on her knee grabbing a second plate for her and placing it in front of them. Sasuke didn't even seem to budge at the interaction from the two meaning he was well used to it by now, causing Shin to frown slightly at having missed out on something. He sat down at the table and they were graced with the presence of the recovered Kakashi who was doing his best not to look at the red headed demoness sitting with Sumi on her knee.

"Kakashi-san you really should stop being so perverted, especially around girls that Shin has already laided a claim to." Spoke Sai... it would seem at some point Sai had made his way to the table without anyone really noticing, Sai wasn't sure whether to be proud that he could sneak past two jounin and Shin or be sad at the fact that no one had noticed him until he had spoken.

"Sai you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, I might get wrinkles." Said Kyuubi who pouted slightly and poked her forehead to make sure it was still all ok.

"The demon that doesn't age get wrinkles... sure."

"Hey it could happen."

"Doubt it."

"It couuuuld."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you two done?"

"Yes/No."

"No?/Yes?" Shin just let out a sigh this was going nowhere, he quickly finished off his breakfast and was thanked for the meal by Sasuke, Yuri and Kakashi while Sumi was busy watching Sai and Kyuubi have a small battle about whether she could get wrinkles or not, the group that weren't being childish at the moment decided it was time to get started on training, Shin being the responsible one for some reason left a note on the table as those two would more than likely be at it for quite some time.

Infact Shin's group had made it all the way to training ground 7 before the others had noticed they were gone, and by others I mean Sumi. "Guys?" She didn't get a response and pouted at the two. "Guys!" She whined out a little loud still trying to get their attention but to no avail, she had finally had enough and screamed at them while slamming her hands down on the table. "GUYS!"

"What?/ Sumi-chan?" The looked at her with concern normally she wouldn't raise her voice at them unless it was urgent ish well no she would yell at them if she felt like it.

"The others left quite some time ago..."

"Oh." The two said in unison, causing it to be rather awkward for them both.

"This says that they are at training ground 7 and that we should head on over when you two are done arguing." The mentioned two shot each other a small glare before huffing and finishing their plates Kyuubi had the decency to blush at how into the fight over her wrinkles they had gotten, the majority of them had been in sleepwear meaning that they had to get changed before leaving, they had really been caught up in their own little world then, part of her hoped that Shin hadn't gotten another coat from his closet as she wrapped his tighter around her before getting dressed in some of Sumi's clothes, she would have to go out shopping with Shin so she could have her own wardrobe when she was staying with him, well in the apartment anyway.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi, Shin and Yuri sat around a scroll in the middle of training ground 7, normally this wouldn't be too important, aside from the fact that Yuri was formerly a member of the Seven Swordsman, but it was what was inside this scroll that called for the seriousness that was being shown at the present time, all they were doing now was waiting for Sumi and they could begin.

Yuri was umming and ahhing over whether she should cuddle up to Shin at the moment as it was slightly cold with the breeze in the training ground, it didn't help that she was only in a pair of tracksuit pants and one of his larger T-shirts, she had also infact taken notice that he had forgotten to grab a new coat on his way out when he had finally noticed at the training ground he said he was used to always wearing it so didn't bother to check. She was about to inch her way over and rest her head on his legs when the three they had left behind at the breakfast table finally showed up, in a rather loud manner of course Shin's ice blue tinted rinnegan looked at them for a moment before he sighed and closed his eyes again, he was still trying to shake off the dream he had had earlier.

"Now that we are all here we can begin, like I said to Shin and most of you already the Swordsman of Kiri hold their honor in very high regards for some reason, being shinobi as well it doesn't make much sense but nonetheless when we are defeated in battle we must forfeit our blades or our life, actually I feel pretty smart having given up my blade instead especially if I get to stay with mr. Numikins." Yuri was prompted to stay on target by a small amount of coughs from Kakashi and Kyuubi who saw Sumi trying her best to lash out at Yuri, she may have started to forgive Shin, kind of but Yuri was a different story.

"Ok well anyway, the swords are really picky so even if you were to beat us there is a chance you wouldn't be able to wield them so completely going at random Shin gets to go first and see if any of the swords will accept him, you will be able to tell if you feel a small shock go through your hand when you touch them." Yuri said as Shin widened his eyes slightly.

"I already felt that with Zabuza's old blade, so what do I do now?" Yuri had heard of one guy that could use all of the blades before, she remembered having to be ordered to let him touch her Kiba, but it had happened and it had bonded to him as well, she was more then glad that water freak was killed.

"See if Kiba will accept you, that is your best bet seeing as you were the one to take me down." Kakashi gave a slight chuckle.

"While it may be true that I killed Zabuza and Kushimaru Shin was the one that held them in place for the final strike." Yuri turned to him with slightly wide eyes, what was different between her and the others, Kushimaru was much stronger than herself, was he just toying with her in the forest?

Shin put his hand over Kiba and got a slight shock from the blade showing that the bond had been formed Yuri motioned for him to go to the next one Shibuki the blast sword, its former owner being Jinpachi the one that tried to kill Sasuke and Sumi the acceptance was much more noticeable with this one as a new string of explosive notes rolled onto the blade, Yuri widened her eyes, if what she thought was true she had really found herself a keeper.

"Shin-kun try the last one." She spoke her eyes ever hopeful as his hand inched closer to Nuibari the needle and thread blade, he felt the shock much like the others and noticed the string behind the blade becoming longer. "You really are like him, oh I am so glad I picked you." She jumped forward being rather forgetful in the fact he was playing with swords he quickly tossed the blade out of the way so she wouldn't hurt herself and braced his body for the impact of the ground he was surely to hit. the others let them roll around and have their fun for a few moments while Sumi was doing an impressive job of bottling in her anger for the moment while Kyuubi was trying very hard to not jump him, one more week left she kept repeating to herself, one more week.

"While I find this amazing and everything, what does this mean, Shin can use all the blades?" Yuri's head popped up from where she had placed it on Shin's chest having finished rolling on the ground with him.

"It would seem that way, there was one before him that was able to make a bond with each blade his name was uh Mangetsu Hozuki?" She said/questioned not really able to remember his name as Shin frowned looking down to the ground. "Whats up Shin-kun?"

"I knew him, if he had the power to hold these blades, the same power that I have I know what happened to him." His frown deepened as he stood up. "I need some time, Sai could you take me home?" Sai nodded instantly knowing by 'Home' he meant the Root base.

"Why is he all pouty shouldn't he be happy over something like this? Hell I am happy for him." She received a glare from Kyuubi that froze her on the spot.

"You wouldn't understand, none of you would." She saw the questioning look in Kakashi's eye, she knew Shin had told him about his time spent in 'that' place but she had the ability to relive his memories, and those made that night he took Sumi in seem like a walk in the park. She only watched a tiny bit of them but it was all she could handle, she had seen another child their with him, purple hair was all she really remembered and from the looks she was giving Shin she seemed to be sorry. It was no surprise to those present when she turned into a puddle of blood leaving Sumi's clothes in her absence.

"I really wish she would take my clothes off before doing that." the blonde grumbled out walking over and picking up her now blood soaked clothing.

* * *

Hiruzen was a rather wise man, but he had no clue what to do with the information he had in front of him attached to a rather large file was the photo of one Akarishi Shin, genin of Konohagakure, so in a rather idiotic move of his he had called for a council meeting hoping they could shed some new light on the situation, he walked into the chambers and saw many disgruntled council members, mostly from the civilian side, it was clear that they thought they had better things to be doing. He walked over to his chair overhearing some of the hushed whispers from the council side, they were secretly hoping that he had called this meeting to finally put action against the demon whore. He frowned he really enjoyed Natsumi's company who knew exactly who she housed and was confident that the Yondaime's seal was still holding strong.

"Honorable council members I have gathered you here today to talk about a few new additions to our forces." The civilian councils ears had perked up, the Hokage could only be talking about The Uchiha Prince and the Demon Whore. The shinobi council on the other hand had heard from some of their clan members that they had seen Ringo Ameyuri enter through the gates in tow with Team 7, when the rookie of the year did not return with them it had filled them with a sense of sorrow at having lost someone so young, but the gaining of one of the seven swordsman was enough for the sorrow to be pushed deep down.

"We are here to discuss Genin Uchiha Sasuke, Genin Akarishi Shin and former Kirigakure Jounin Ringo Ameyuri." The shinobi went slightly wide eyed, Shin had not been seen since the mission to wave why would they be discussing a dead genin, while the civilians were more than happy to talk about the Uchiha Prince. "I would like to hear what you, the honorable council of Konohagakure has to say about these shinobi, I will pass copies of their files around for you too look at." Most of the shinobi council skipped right past Sasuke's file having seen it so many times by now it was getting beyond repetitive. What did catch their attention was the sidenote on Ameyuri's, Shikaku spoke up voicing his confusion.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, but may I speak freely?" Hiruzen nodded his head to the jounin commander, giving him the permission he asked for. "Akarishi Shin, rookie of the year hasn't been seen since this mission." Hiruzen nodded at the statement, he had spoken to the boy but it was very hush hush about Shin at the moment, if things went how they normally do in the council meetings that wouldn't last long though. "It is to my understanding that he passed on at some point during the mission." Danzo felt the need to snort but kept it under control his Shin wouldn't fall in combat against a mere jounin, seven swordsman or not. "But here on Miss. Ringo's file it says that she was defeated by him, if that is true, where is Akarishi Shin?" The others on the shinobi council were also rather confused, one doesn't simply go missing on a mission without anyone noticing, someone one Team 7 would've had to know something was up and it would have been in the mission report that was in front of them as well.

"Akarishi Shin is well and resting, I spoke to him yesterday and he seemed quite fine." Hiruzen watched as Shikaku flipped through Shin's file some more and Danzo repressed a smirk as he saw the pages turning, he knew the bloodlines would show up any moment now, Shikaku jumped back and throw the folder on the desk.

"Hokage-sama please tell me this is a joke?" He asked is disbelief, when Hiruzen gave him a shake of his head Shikaku hesitantly picked up the folder again. He took in a large gulp and looked out towards the rest of the council. "Can everyone please take Genin Akarishi's file and turn to page 39." Shikaku watched the looks of horror on the faces of the council, Shikaku let his file rest on the table so he could stand and read from it, staring up at him though was Shin's new shinobi photo, his rinnegan included staring back at them will cold impassive eyes.

"How is this possible?" Came a murmur from the civilian side

"We must enact the CRA." This was followed by a roar of agreements from the civilian side while the shinobi side stood in horror, they had continued to listen to Shikaku and flicked to the final page of the mission report, where three bounties were claimed by Akarishi Shin, Momochi Zabuza, Munashi Jinpachi and Kuriarare Kushimaru, a genin had taken down a jounin almost single handedly and held another for in place long enough for Kakashi to finish them off the way he held them was with his own blood?

The Shinobi council flicked to the back of the book showing his bloodline that had been acquired from a test done yesterday. It wasn't long before the shinobi side was screaming for the CRA as well, this caused a great deal of confusion for the civilians while Danzo sat smugly in his chair and gazed over the files on his desk.

"ENOUGH." Roared Hiruzen, KI filled his voice as he slammed his hands on the podium bringing quiet back to the council chambers.

"Hokage-sama, this just isn't possible, some of these bloodlines are extinct, the rest are very very rare, and more than two are completely unheard of, Chiton for example was said to be a myth as was the Rinnegan, if you are filming us for our reactions I think you have the material you need, this is ridiculous." The Hokage did not look amused though his face was straight and narrow looking at the council.

"Now that you have read his profile how, and please answer this truthfully, how did he get into this village undetected we had no news of him before his request to join the academy was already on my desk and signed by the civilian council." Said council men and woman were sweating bullets now being put in the hunters sight.

"He looked to be a civilian and we were approached by him, he was but a child with a lot of money we eagerly signed it off and wished him the best. Was that not the right course of action Hokage-sama?" Danzo let a small mental smirk form across his face, happy that his genjutsu was still working so well.

"It was to an extent, *sigh* you need to perform background checks, I find it hard to believe that he was just a traveling child." _'So Sai was right, Kakashi hasn't spoken a word about myself and Shin.' _Danzo mused happy that Shin how found some way to make that work.

"He has the legendary Mokuton, Rinnegan and Chiton, on top of the Sharingan, Hyton and countless others, isn't there something to prevent something like this?" Hiruzen nodded grimly facing the council members he stood from his seat.

"You are also forgetting who is really is, the tests confirmed he is one of the jinjuriki for the Kyuubi No Yoko." _'Hiruzen what are you doing?!' _Danzo fumed if he went ahead with this it would be bad news, rioting in the streets bad news. " There are traces of it but it was confirmed that he is actually Uzumaki Naruto, twin brother to Uzumaki Natsumi."

Danzo stood from his spot and glared at the Hokage (Yeah I wanted to write a fanfiction where Danzo wasn't the bad guy everyone makes him out to be.) "Why would you do this? They don't even know, have you not thought about what this will do to them?" All eyes turned to Danzo not only because of his outburst but because of the emotion in his normally stoic voice.

"Councilman Danzo is there something that you have been hiding from me?" Danzo crossed his hands over his chest and groaned.

"For good reasons, the first piece of information you get you bring to the council. I looked after the boy and he has turned out well hasn't he?" The council members nodded hesitantly from the reports in their hands Danzo seemed to have done a really good job. "Now what of his sister, beaten constantly because you were to lax on the villagers, you are the Hokage for crying out loud, show some backbone don't stand for their shit put them in their place, I know I am more than likely going to be arrested for this but by the gods above Hiruzen you let this village run out of control, Naruto already knew everything the academy could teach him want to know how long it took him to learn it all? Two months, you spend four years getting it into their skulls and Naruto learnt it all in two months you need to learn how to train your shinobi, each one reacts differently to different methods of teaching." The council was blown back by the emotion in Danzo voice it was like a father protecting his son.

"Danzo what are you talking about?" The other council members were just taking all this information in.

"For kami's sake Hiruzen I asked Shin to look after her, and yes his name is Shin and not actually Naruto, something happened to him when he was younger and I haven't been able to bring Naruto back, I trained Shin so I wouldn't have to see another child be taken away, I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN." Danzo screamed to the old kage.

"YOU THINK I DID? EVERYDAY WONDERING IF I WOULD FIND HIS CORPSE TODAY, DO YOU THINK I WANT THAT?" Danzo just snorted at him.

"Thats exactly what you have set Natsumi up for, you let her be beaten into submission time and time again, did you think you were helping her? DID YOU THINK you could keep her chained down like a pet? DID YOU THINK?" Hiruzen was angry now, he didn't even try to uphold his image.

"Fine lets settle this once and for all Naruto fights Natsumi, Konoha stadium one day from now at 12pm. Winner runs the village." The council froze at those words, if Hiruzen was willing to bet one something like this he really wasn't fit to be the Hokage. Danzo just lowered his head at how far his old friend had fallen, his act was out, it was funny, Hiruzen and Himself acted like one another as their cover, ironic really.

"Done."

* * *

Shin had been waiting patiently inside Danzo's office, he had already made him his favourite cup of tea and set up the shogi board in front of him all he needed was his father figure and he would be set, he didn't have to wait long until the man arrived, the Root members had just gotten words of him leaving the council chambers, they were told to keep him there no matter what, it was a rather simple order seeing as he was waiting for Danzo.

Not ten minutes had passed when Danzo entered the room with a small smile on his face, the smell of his favourite tea hitting his senses. Shin turned and gave him a sad smile causing him to frown, he quickly ordered his guards away clearing the room for him and his son, so to speak.

"What's wrong Shin?" The concern in Danzo's voice was saved for moments like these, his one on one moments with the group he sees like his children.

"The voices are coming back Danzo. I want them to go away." Danzo frowned as he looked into the pleading eyes of Shin.

"You are going to hate me for this, but I do this because I love you. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Naruto fell back his eyes rolling into the back of his head as everything he lost suddenly returned, a few minutes had passed and he sat up and looked at Danzo in the eyes.

"I don't hate you, I understand why it was done, I don't like it but I understand, maybe next time you could warn me if I am kissing my sister though, you know if there are any others?" He let out a pained laugh Kyuu-chan was helping to sort through everything, he felt his mind expanding more and more each second it was a thrilling sensation but it hurt like hell. "I take it you unlocked me for a reason Danzo-sama?"

"Hai Namikaze-san, tomorrow at 12pm at Konoha stadium you need to fight against Natsumi Namikaze, Hiruzen ruined everything and when I challenged him he set up this as a way to sort of end the argument." Naruto frowned as Danzo spoke this was going to be more of a pain then he thought.

"Do you mind if I have a smoke? It has been a long day." Danzo gave him the go ahead and that was exactly what he did pulling one out and lighting it taking a long drag and slowly exhaling the cloud of toxins from his body. "He knows I would wipe the floor with just about anyone he put into the arena right?"

Danzo just nodded causing Shin's frown to deepen further. "He isn't going to play fair, I wouldn't put it past him to try and turn her against you, I think he is counting on her having the physical side of the Kyuubi's chakra while you have the spiritual could be what determines the match." Shin just nodded.

"Kyuu-chan doesn't want to see her hurt too badly, I will try and subdue her with mokuton, if that doesn't work do I have permission to use 'that' move?" Danzo flinched he knew that was a little extreme, but it was the best chance he had if she went on a rampage.

"How many times can you use it?" Shin thought it over for awhile before shrugging.

"Twice, once my reserves are at half but I am good as gone after that without relaying on Kyuu-chan, I would prefer not to this match but if it is needed, i will."

"Good, I want the first time you use it, that is after everything else is expended to be as toned down as you can get it understood?" Shin nodded to the man. "If that doesn't knock her out use half strength, anymore than twice could kill her no matter what stage you use it at. Also please stop being so emotionless."

"I understand Danzo-sama, and sorry I just feel uncomfortable and on edge we both know I was sealed away for a reason. You made a mistake in letting me out again Danzo, will you be able to stop me a second time if I lose it?" Danzo stood stock still as Naruto walked away, Naruto sent him a small wave over his back and it did little to ease what Danzo was feeling, he may of just made a huge mistake.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know if I could bring myself to seal you away again, I will kill my emotions though if I need to, we both know you don't want to hurt her." Danzo spoke more to himself as he watched Naruto walk away, this was his biggest trump card, the last time Naruto was unsealed was when he was 7 and even then he could but Danzo on the back peddle, tomorrow he hoped that Natsumi would forfeit.

* * *

"Uzumaki Natsume and Hatake Kakashi are to report to the Hokage at once." An Anbu spoke to the two which caught Yuri off guard having not even noticed he was there, she shrugged it off though and waved them off saying without Shin they were done anyway, she noticed the Anbu tensed when she said Shin and took a special note of that while she rolled up the scroll, the Anbu went to stop her but she quickly sealed them away.

"The Hokage also asked for those weapons Miss Ringo."

"They belong to Akarishi Shin, and the Hokage can see him about them." The Anbu flinched at his name again and it was really starting to grind her gears. She didn't have time to question him, not that it would have done any good anyway, seeing as he jumped away with Sumi and Kakashi following behind him. "Well that was strange." She looked over and saw Shin walking out of the brush next to them.

"Ahh Shin-kun your back." Spoke a very enthusiastic Yuri who jumped on him.

"Miss Ringo I am going to have to ask you to keep your distance." Sai who had returned after dropping Shin off looked him right in the eyes and saw his fully activated Sharinnegan(Sharingan/ Rinnegan.), Sasuke thought he was dreaming as he noticed Sai get even paler somehow.

"He didn't did he?" Yuri was feeling very left out and did not understand what was going on.

"He released my cage and the seal, me and Natsumi are to fight tomorrow in the stadium, if I win Danzo takes the mantle, if Sumi wins Hiruzen is allowed to stay on and defile this village more." Sai nodded and slowly moved away and action that Sasuke copied if there was something he learnt it was Sai knows when to get the fuck out of somewhere. "He is making me fight my sister because he is too proud to see the pain he has caused not only her but this village." The three of them flinched when he said that, Sumi was his sister?

"Naruto you remember we are friends right?" He nodded and looked at Sai with a sad smile on his face.

"I do, thats why you should stay away from me, there are also bigger fish I am after. The shackles are off fully, Danzo gave my memories back which held the key to removing my progress seal, it has been so long since I have felt so alive, yet so dead at the same time." Sai nodded dumbly he had seen him get like this once and it was not pretty, that assignment they were sent on will always be burnt into his mind.

"Miss. Ringo, am I still able to use those blades?" Yuri didn't know what to do but she just placed the scroll on the ground and backed away giving him all the space he wanted. "Thank you, I will be going now, Sai please look after them for me." Sai agreed very quickly and watched as Naruto rose a tree out of the ground and stepped into it before disappearing, his own form of sunshin.

"What the fuck was that." Sai frowned it was out in the open now so he would have to explain everything, the short story would do though.

"Short story, that is Naruto Namikaze, yes you heard me right and that doesn't go further than us am I clear?" Sai's tone held no room for arguments and both nodded quickly. "He was taken away by Orochimaru at the age of 4, he was held for two years with almost little sleep and was constantly being pumped full of bloodlines, Orochimaru turned him into a killing machine by the age of 6 when we rescued Naruto from him, we then spent a year trying to get him to a workable level, that all went out the window though as we were on a mission near the end of the first year when we ran into someone that Naruto had seen when he was taken by the snake, the man had his skin plucked clean from his bones, his bones were then neatly formed into a crucifix before he hung the man's skin and organs on the cross, it haunts me to this day watching the smile on his face as he did it, Danzo was able to get to us in time and sealed him away, he gave him a new name and a new life free of his old ties, this was the Shin you knew, the best thing you can do right now is get out of his way and keep it that way. He will try to move to a less populated area until tomorrow, but if he is provoked before now and then, well I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't a village left, Danzo said Naruto can be more evil then the Kyuubi herself. He is going all out to save Konoha but he unleashed a monster to do so."

Sai finished looking down at the ground, the mission flashed through his head again and he felt the need to vomit, he held it in though barely. "Haha nice joke there pale one, my Shin-kun would never be like that." Yuri tried to convince herself but even she had to admit after the short version she wasn't feeling to safe in Konoha anymore.

"Please just stay out of his way, he doesn't want to hurt you but he will, he can't control it." Sai quickly dream an Ink bird to take them back to the apartment there they would wait for Kakashi and Sumi, Sai also kept an ear out incase he started to hear screaming, if he did he was getting them out of there.

* * *

"Uzumaki Natsumi, the Hokage will see you know." Kakashi and Sumi got up to move but Kakashi was stopped by an Anbu. "Just Uzumaki Natsumi." Kakashi nodded suspiciously at the Anbu but let it slide everyone needed secrets after all.

"Hokage-sama you called?" Sumi asked politely just as Shin had taught her to even going as far as to give a small bow out of respect.

"Ahhh yes Sumi-chan I am afraid I just found the most disturbing news, it would seem that Akarishi Shin is not who he seems to be." Sumi gasped in shock at what the Hokage was saying, she would know if he wasn't who he said he was wouldn't she? "No don't blame yourself Sumi-chan we should have noticed it earlier, it would seem he has played us all, he is working for my traitor of a student Orochimaru, the same man that kidnapped your brother Naruto, there is a chance he may know where he is, but he will only tell you if you beat him in a fight, he asked for you to meet him at the Stadium tomorrow at noon, if you don't show he will leave town now that we know." Sumi nodded she would do anything to get Naruto back, it was her fault he had gone missing anyway.

She never should of asked him if they could of had a proper birthday, with a cake, it was the biggest mistake of her life. If she hadn't been so selfish he would still be around. "I understand Hokage-sama, I will confront the traitor for what he know of my brother."

The Hokage nodded in agreement. "I must warn you Sumi he may try to lie to you, Shin is a very crafty person I just want to say I am sorry for your loss I know you saw him as a friend. This is an important mission though Sumi and you will be paid for an A-rank when you complete it."

"Hokage-sama the money doesn't bother me, I would rather live in a slum with Naruto then live in that apartment without him, I saw him as something more but it was my fault I let myself open up and I got hurt, I should be more careful like you said." The Hokage walked around his desk and knelt down to hug the teary eyed Natsumi, she was putting on a brave front but it could only last so long.

"I am proud of you Sumi, now tomorrow I can not help you as I am a man of my word, this will be a fight between you and him, but don't forget you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you." Sumi nodded for a moment before remembering something important.

"So does _he _Hokage-sama." Now spitting out the he, she couldn't find it in herself to say his name anymore.

"Yes but you have much more, and it is much stronger, if you both went all out I am sure you would win." Sumi looked up with hopeful eyes to see the proud smile of the Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I must go and prepare." Hiruzen nodded and let her leave, he saw Kakashi outside and just fobbed him off, he wouldn't need him seeing as how easy to was to convince her with a few lies.

* * *

Kakashi followed Sumi once she had left and started to panic when she headed to her old run down apartment, he was able to mask his presence enough that he could stay in the room with her. "Naru-kun, they found the guy that knows where you are, soon we can be together again." Sumi started to cackle like a manic causing Kakashi to lose his focus slightly. "I just have to beat the traitor _Shin _into the ground tomorrow, then they will find where you are Naru-kun, I know you don't like bloodshed but there is someone listening isn't there Kaka-sensei? Did you know about _SHIN _are you here to try and comfort me like he would, do you know where Naru-kun is?"

Kakashi watched in Horror as Sumi's body turned to face him, crimson eyes now bored straight through him promising blood if he stayed, he quickly sunshined away leaving her alone, he couldn't take the pressure. "Too bad he left, I really wanted to warm up before my fight with _Shin _so I could show him how much he really meant to me."

* * *

Kakashi had hightailed it to Shin's apartment not bothering to knock on the door as he found it too important to wait, he found that to be a mistake as he was pinned to the ground with Shuriken, ink lions and ontop of him was Yuri with a fist full of lightning ready to knock his lights out. "Did Sumi come for you guys too?" Kakashi quickly got out before they could attack, he saw they were on edge and Sai was showing fear he didn't know the boy had.

"Sumi? No what happened to Sumi?" Asked Sasuke frightened that something may have already happened to her

"Wait where is Shin?" Questioned Kakashi noticing the boy wasn't anywhere to be seen. He saw Sai look towards the ground and felt a feeling a dread raise in his stomach.

"Come inside we need to exchange information." Was all Sai said as the Ink lions dispersed as did the shuriken, Yuri let the lightning fall from her hand and helped him off of the ground.

"What do you mean? Sumi is possessed or something, she is hell bent on killing Shin." Sai just looked out the window and wrote a note before it turned into a bird and flew away to give information to Danzo.

"So Hiruzen actually did it, he pushed her until she cracked. Kakashi did Shin place a seal on you?" Kakashi nodded and tapped his thigh where the seal was placed by Shin, Sai quickly ran through some hand signs before placing his hands on top of where the seal should be is Kakashi was telling the truth, he felt a slight pull on his reserves which meant it was working. "There it is removed, now Shin is actually Namikaze Naruto..." Sai then proceeded to tell Kakashi everything that he had told Yuri and Sasuke at the training ground earlier, when he was done Kakashi just looked to the ground.

"It is pretty hard to take all of that in, and some of it I already knew, but why is this Naruto so dangerous." Sai paled, he didn't want to ever have to think about why Naruto was dangerous everyone in Root just knew he was.

"Orochimaru wanted to create the perfect body, well he succeeded only it was too perfect, he couldn't place a controlling seal on it and he couldn't take over it, the Naruto we are dealing with is one that has lived through two years of being a human experiment and a torture tester, he is unbreakable, unfellable, unkillable, he thinks with two minds, he doesn't need to eat, he doesn't need to drink, he can track you from a country away and he has never lost a target." Kakashi squirmed a little at how scared Sai sounded when he was speaking about it.

"Now Root is being prepared to move in should anything happen tomorrow, if Naruto losses control you need to get everyone you can and run, we will attempt to hold him long enough for the sealing to take place, if that fails we will seal Konohagakure on top of him until we can figure out what to do." Kakashi thought he was exaggerating a lot no one could be that strong, let alone to drop a hidden village on them and still have to worry about how to deal with them afterwards.

"Kakashi you don't understand." Lashed out Sai when he saw the look on Kakashi's face.

"Then make me."

"Fine but the nightmares are on you." Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders it couldn't be as bad as Sai was making it out to be. "First he stood face to face with Yagura the Mizukage in the sanbi form and beat the turtle back to sea. It was after this that the civil war started when Yagura claimed for Naruto to be a demon because of his bloodlines, he ordered the purge of anyone holding a bloodline in the land of water." Kakashi was wide eyed at that, no one understood why the Mizukage snapped but now it kind of made sense. "Thats not even the best of it, Naruto walked away without a scratch on him, the Yagura couldn't touch him, and you know the valley of bones?"

"Yeah it sprung up overnight 5 year..." He trailed off as he connected the dots, he faced Sai with a look of disbelief.

"Danzo sent Naruto alone to stop an Iwa invasion, that was the result, Naruto came back to the base cleaning blood out of his hair without a scratch, I have yet to see him actually be hit by anything, if you were to put all the bijuu up against Naruto fully unsealed, I would probably still put my money on Naruto, he is fear incarnate, the worst is that it is all a game to him, he puts you on a list and slowly works his way up it, I pray for Anko-san and Sumi-chan."

"Why?" Kakashi asked Nervously.

"If he gets bored tomorrow he will kill Sumi, if she doesn't show he will kill her, Hiruzen has thrown her into the pit with a demon and pulled away the ladder, she can't win, she can only hope something takes his attention away, someone higher up on the list."

"Like who?"

"Anko-san, Akumu-hime, Orochimaru or Namikaze Minato and Chi-koi." Spoke Sai

"I understand Orochimaru, but why the others and who is Akumu and Chi?"

"I have no clue who Akumu is, but he wants to kill her more than the person that took him to Orochimaru, but not enough to beat the bastard or Minato who sealed the Kyuubi into him starting this whole mess and if I ever meet Chi I will pray for him myself, no man deserves to be hunted how Naruto hunts them." Kakashi just looked down at the ground before his eyes shot up.

"Naruto is Chi-koi." He said Causing Sai to look at him like he was an idiot until it clicked for Sai as well.

"The Blood Prince wants to end his own life, it makes sense once he finishes the list his revenge is complete, he will have no reason to live." Sai spoke as if it all made sense.

"Sai how do you know about his list?" Kakashi's voice held a small amount of worry in it as he looked at the pale boy.

"I am number 24, I saved him from his imprisonment." Kakashi looked down, if that was the case he could very well be on the list as well for god knows what.

"Anko, you helped create a monster."

* * *

"You should kill her, it will make it all better, we will become stronger." Spoke a voice that Naruto was too familiar with. "What do you say for old times sake?"

"Kyuubi I don't know why I let you out, don't make me put you back in." His voice was harsh

"Chi-koi that really hurt, you are just upset I know what will make you happy, lets strike some more names off of the list, and please call me by my name, I want to hear it from you."

"You know you are on my list as well Akumu-hime.(Nightmare Princess, Again correct me if I am wrong.)" She mock gasped and brought a hand to hold over her chest.

"I would hope it is at the top." Naruto shook his head causing her to frown, who could be above her.

"You are third, Orochimaru is above you for creating us, above him is father for sealing you inside me and my sister."

"I was going to be pissed, I was seriously about to start yelling and screaming at you, but no thats fair enough." Akumu nodded along with what she was saying, she seemed pleased.

"Can I rest for the night, or will you try to drive me insane?"

Akumu seemed legitimately hurt by what he said "You aren't already?"

"Akumu forgive me, I know we normally hate each other, but do you also feel like the memories from our good sides are affecting our judgement?" He felt so conflicted  
at the moment he didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to try and kill Akumu like he normally would, the other side wanted to hold and kiss her like she was  
something to be loved.

"Why the fuck did I think I was in a genjutsu? But yes I have this urge to ride you throughout the night and make you howl while you push me to moan." Naruto looked  
over to her and saw a small red tint on her face.

"You were in a genjutsu, Danzo-sama couldn't place the seal on me otherwise you would just break it. Do you not remember?" Akumu adopted a thinking pose for a moment before lashing out at the air.

"That dirty old man." She snarled out remembering the genjutsu she was placed in.

"It was designed to show you what you desire so if it was dirty it was your own fault. I don't feel like trying to kill you right now so lets talk about it ne?"

Akumu let out a small gasp of shock. "Chi-koi, are you going soft on me?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?" He looked at her his eyes impassive, she may be the Kyuubi no Yoko, but her container scared the hell out of her. She put on a tough act around him but they both knew she was scared as hell, she had done everything she could to try and control him but nothing had even come close, all she could hope for now was that he would let her live once he was done with everything. "I am going to sleep." He stated not leaving room for argument then laid down on the ground in an attempt to sleep. Akumu was trying to stay away but she felt herself being drawn to him in every way, his scent, his power, the way he looked at her earlier, they all scared her yet made her feel warm at the same time, she hated feeling like this yet also loved the fact.

She had waited an hour or so after he had 'gone to sleep' and cuddled up next to him, unhenging her tails and using them as a blanket for the two, she looked down and fiddle with something around her neck before looking up straight into the wide awake eyes of her Chi-koi. "Its not what it looks like Chi-koi."

"I understand, you were cold, but you didn't want to be behind bars again, be thankful Danzo has given me a mission and my mind has progressed back to this state, in the office I was so weak, so helpless but now I am back to what I once was. I am in a good mood, so you shall live." He closed his eyes and went back to 'sleep' all the while Akumu snuggled closer into him savouring his cold warmth.

* * *

**PA: Did that do it for you? I had only been hinting at it since chapter 2 he was actually Naruto, but yes is there any limit to Naruto's strength? Will little Natsumi survive her date with the devil?** **Find out next time on Dragon Bal... No I can't do that, Ja ne.**


	10. You!

**PA: Heya guys and girls, chapter 10 is finally out and I thought I would let you all know that there may be a bit of a delay between posts for a little while as I will be going back through the story and doing some editing to clear up mistakes and add a little more content, it will not be story changing content so you do not have to worry about going back and reading the previous chapters if you do not wish to, just thought I would let you know anyway here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi sat nervously in the stands of the stadium, two of his students were being used to decided on the next Hokage, he didn't know if he should feel proud or scared at what was in his squad. He saw the members of Root gathering around the outside of the arena waiting for the two to show, he took notice that Hiruzen and Danzo were seated on opposite sides of the arena, it seemed that neither of them trusted the other, he just wondered whose side he would fight for if he had to, it seemed like his black haired student was thinking the same thing. "I will be fighting along with Root if it comes to it." Kakashi was about to gape at Sasuke scolding him for not being loyal.

Sasuke looked at him with a sad smile on his face "Kakashi, if he had of gone full out on you before do you think you could have beaten him?" The jounin thought about it for awhile, they had been on almost equal ground (from his POV anyway) during the bell test, it was mostly surprise that kept him on the back peddle, but he was also wearing a seal that held back his progress, he also didn't use any of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I really don't know."

"Now what about Sumi." Kakashi now understood Sasuke's train of thought. He thought Sasuke should have more faith in Sumi then he did, but he was finding it hard to find some for the poor girl right now. "Look here she comes." Sure enough they saw Sumi but she was not her normal blonde bundle of energy, she wore her standard clothes but it seemed like she had had a rough night as she forced her body to move to the middle of the ring, she stopped just short of the centre standing behind a line marked in the earth as a procter jumped down and started to talk to her, his name was Genma, Kakashi knew the man was trying to quit smoking so he sucked on a senbon as a sort of comfort for his cravings.

Genma looked at his watch and saw it click over to 12, he was about to give a warning until he felt a vile KI enter the arena he looked up to see a long blonde haired figure drop down to the ground with a redhead in his arms leaving a some thud as he landed, there were some gasps around the crowd as they noticed that the top half of the black robe he was wearing was hung down around his waist ,slightly hiding the Katana that was strapped there and showing his toned chest, his long feral blonde hair falling down to the small of his back, he gently placed down the red head who moved off to the side and stood next to Genma.

"Good now that you are both here, are you both ready?" The two looked at each other, Sumi tried to manage a glare but she just couldn't she wanted to lash out and curse him for all that he had done, her mouth opened to speak but no words would form, she gave her head a slight shake as she got into her taijutsu stance that he had helped her to make, the person opposite her standing stock still, he gave a stiff nod to the proctor, signalling that he was indeed ready to begin, Sumi did the same once her stance was set. "Then begin." The words had just finished leaving his mouth as the blonde girl was sent flying across the ring, Genma looked at where she came from only to see the blonde haired man standing in her place, he let out a short gasp at how fast he had moved, _'No genin should be able to move that fast.' _He thought knowing that the boy moved faster than he himself could.

"Akumu-hime your host is putting up a worse fight then Yugara did." He said loud enough for Genma to hear meaning the seal he was wearing picked it up perfectly sending it across the crowd, causing another round of gasps. "Oh, she is getting up." Naruto stated with a tone of indifference, he took the time Sumi was using to get up to look around the crowd, he would kill most of them if he could, his eyes landed on one person thought and a fire of hatred burnt into them. "I am so glad you can finally get to see how your work for that snake paid off Anko-san." He turned away and looked back at the blonde who was standing strong again. "Come on, I barely even tapped you." He spoke tilting his head to the side with an almost bored look.

"You bastard, tell me where he is before I have to beat it out of you." Naruto looked at her confused for a second before he bursted out laughing, he knew who she was looking for, it was best if she didn't know who she was fighting until this was over though, he steeled himself and took a strange stance to those watching the two, he left his right hand in front of his torso and made the 'come on' motion causing her to rush forward, he dodged a few of her strikes before noticing that she was good for a genin, but she was still a genin, he grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard causing a resounding crack to be heard from the seal followed by a rather loud scream of pain before she was thrown against a wall in an effort to shut her up.

* * *

"Sumi is getting butchered out there, can't we do anything to help?" Roared out Sasuke causing Sai to shake his head.

"Even if we got her away from him, he would hunt all of us down until he got what he wanted, running only makes him enjoy it more, the redhead on the other hand, she looks very much like Kyuubi wouldn't you agree?" The two nodded agreeing with what Sai said looking at the Redhead who glared straight at them. Kakashi diverted his gaze and saw a ghost pale Anko almost shivering in her seat, he saw the seats around her had been cleared and a pile of sweat slowly building beneath her, it looked like she was being subjected to high amounts of KI, he could only think of Naruto but over this distance that was an impressive feat, not to mention the boy wasn't even facing her.

"Get up, I'm bored." He watched the blonde child as she struggled to stand, he saw her wrist was back in place and assumed it was already healing quite quickly. "Fight me like you mean it, or I will kill you where you stand, do not waste my time any longer." Her head snapped up and she glared at him with red slitted eyes, "Good use your anger, lash out at me, Kill me." A red shroud started to form around her before she vanished appearing again next to Naruto who just slammed a fist into her face sending her skidding back a few metres. "I said to fight like you mean it, I trained you better than this. Sasuke would wipe the floor with you if you spared against him like this, we both know that, so why are you holding back?"

Sumi gave him a cold glare as she hunched down onto all fours. "**I loved you, why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" **She screamed clearly being influenced by the physical side of Kyuubi's youki, Naruto stood there looking at her with his mask of indifference still in place.

"Because I can, if you have the power to do something you should do it. Stop holding back and kill me already." He saw a two tails slowly swaying behind her and a third slowly taking form, "You will need more than three, Yugara did and he turned into the sanbi, please stop wasting my time." He took a step forward and watched as the shroud started to darken until it completely hid the once blonde girl, cold white eyes staring back at him. (An: I believe that if they just had the physical essence of the biju that they wouldn't have to deal with the emotions that come with its chakra, this leading to them no longer losing themselves when they enter the second state cloak, all in all it would be like Killer B once he mastered it only she doesn't have too, just thought I would clear that up for the next part.)

The four tailed Sumi dashed forward making Naruto move back and block, he watched as his skin sizzled a little because of the youki, he watched as it got burnt and healed again straight away, for most it would be a rather painful experience, for Naruto he found it exciting, this feeling of pain, he enjoyed it to some extent. **"Why are you smiling you son of a bitch?"** Sumi lashed out with a tail only for Naruto to grab onto it with his hands and throw her into the air.

"It felt good, it had been so long since anyone was able to cause me pain, maybe you wont be so boring after all." He said looking down at his hands while they healed a small smile on his face, his head snapped up and looked at the falling form of Sumi before shaking his head quickly. "Fuck that I want to play." He dashed up and caught her in the air taking her further up before engaging in a taijutsu (see: pinball.) match with Sumi, his goal was simple, she wasn't allowed to hit the ground, he was only allowed to strike her with Taijutsu, he could use his ninjutsu arsenal to jump off of but he could only strike with tai. It was all he needed and the crowd started to take pity on the 'demon whore' some of them seeing the beating she was given by them was nothing like this, they couldn't picture the way she felt.

"Hehe new highscore, I'm bored now. Lets find a new game." Naruto appeared behind a flying Sumi and delivered an axe kick to her body sending her sailing towards the ground.

"This is Sai, is everyone ready?" There was some static before he started to get replies. "Good he is starting to get 'playful'." It was all Sai needed to say he saw Naruto smile at him, the smile chilled Sai, he had seen it before, the only thing missing was a cross made from bone. "I'm sorry Sumi." Was all he could say making Kakashi and Sasuke look at him seeing the frown on his face.

"Oh good you're getting up, thought I would have to wake you up myself." It looked like he was ready to start clapping, his demeanor doing a complete 180 from how the match started. "Hehe come on this is getting fun." Bones started to form around the youki shroud as the sixth tail started to form, she moved forwards and struck out against him watching as he back flipped away from the strike and shot a blunt tree branch at her chin as he landed. "See fun?" He chuckled to himself, he dashed forward and connected with the side of her head, a crack sounding through the area as the fox swayed from side to side. He turned and looked at the Kyuubi on the side lines. "Mu-hime, make her fight harder." He whined out shocking those in the stands.

Kakashi was pale looking at what was happening, was this the level of his students, he looked over at Sasuke to see him smirk proudly. "Sasuke?" The Uchiha looked him straight in the eyes.

"So weak, Shin trained me to be even faster." Kakashi recoiled back looking at his student trying to impersonate a fish. "Oh my god you should've seen your face, nah I couldn't hope to keep up with them, I don't think many jounin could." Kakashi just shook his head, he could think of only one person who could, Gai, (jounin anyway)

"Senpai bad news, the Anbu have started removing the back up seals." Heard the group, the voice coming from the earpiece Sai was wearing, a frown quickly formed on his face, he turned to face Kakashi watching the man pale more and more each second watching the fight going on below him. "Kakashi-san, do you think you would be able to get the Anbu to stand down?"

The silver haired man looked at Sai. "I can try, it has been so long though that I don't know, why?"

Sai pointed a finger at the fight that was happening on the ground below them "So far I have seen him use wood release what once as an offence move, we both know he is holding back still." Kakashi nodded it was sad but true. He ran his hands through a set of seals stopping on horse.

"This is Inu, I ask that you let the Root nin place the seals, they are to contain the jinjuriki if things get out of hand." Kakashi frowned at the response that he got, Sai gave him an expectant look which prompted him to explain, "The Hokage says I am not to be trusted and should be dealt with if I step out of line, sorry Sai, it seems I can not help here." Sai let out a sigh and just nodded

"Root initiate 'Shin goes to daycare'." Kakashi heard gasps of horror over the earpiece and looked at Sai expecting an answer, "Trust me you really don't want to know, but those seals will stay in place now." The jounin nodded hesitantly while looking at his comrades, most were looking at the fight in awe watching the two genin create holes in the arena like it was nothing

* * *

The fox started to grow in size, a seventh tail slowly forming as the bones extended and started to grow to half their full size, "Hokage-sama, what if she goes full ninetails?" Hiruzen looked to the Anbu next to him with a small sneer.

"She will crush him and I will remain in power, we will then seal her away and use her as breeding stock and a weapon." The Anbu felt disgusted to serve under a man like this, he was honestly surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. _'Please win Naruto, for her sake at least.' _

"Mu... this is fun but if we go much further you might hurt someone I want to play with, I can't have that happen can I? No I can't that would be bad." Naruto spoke to the growing fox as he slammed his hands on the ground causing roots to shoot out and drag the fox to the ground, slowly sucking away the youki. "Sleepy time foxy-chan, be a good girl and we may play again some other time ok, damn I am bored." Sai flinched at the sudden change in voice while Genma was huddled away in a corner trying to give the two as much space as he could while Naruto moved towards the now three tailed Sumi, watching as the tails were being drained and disappearing. He stopped in front of her all her tails now gone, he leant down and picked her up by the neck with his right hand, staring at her like she was some kind of foreign creature, his left hand split open and a spear of blood formed around it, he slammed it forward stopping just as it pierced the skin letting a few drops of blood fall out before the wound sealed up.

"You shouldn't be able to be here. I am in control now." A cocky laugh was heard next to him as a white haired boy stood out from behind one of the branches that had been used to subdue Sumi. "Danzo you tricked me. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

The new figure just shook his head at Naruto, sadly disappointed by how he was acting. "Naruto, I knew I couldn't let you be fully free again, I am here to stop you." Naruto throw Sumi to the ground next to the shaky Genma, he got into a stance and started down the boy in front of him.

"I will kill you, I will eat you and you will become me, SHIN I WILL KILL YOU." Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke all looked down on the field confused as hell, wasn't Naruto Shin?

"Lets see what is better, love and peace or vengeance and war." Shin dashed forward at sound breaking speeds clashing against Naruto, who had drawn his sword and used it to block Shin's own. A loud clap was heard around the stadium as the jumped into the air and met again, their blades sending sparks from each other.

Naruto put up a rather difficult genjutsu that was brush aside by Shin like it was child's play, "Parlor tricks? Is that really what you are going to use? I honestly thought we were better than that." Shin slammed his feet on the ground and pulled up two earth spears, his hands shot forward and the spears followed suit aiming for Naruto. Said blonde haired man placed his hands on the ground and two pillars of water shot out, less then a second passed and a gentle hum was heard through the arena, the earth spears flew between the two pillars and simply turned to dust, Shin smirked knowing exactly what Naruto had done.

He uses the water pillars to vibrate the lightning at such a level that it is invisible to the normal eye, it was a good thing Shin's eyes weren't normal. Shin stomped his right leg on the ground and called out.

"Mokuton."

"Chiton." Shot back Naruto cutting the front of his chest quickly to let the blood flow easily, as their respective releases came in at full power each having nine tails flowing behind them, be it wood or blood. The broke away from each other and landed softly on the ground Naruto started cackling like a madman and made a scythe out of his blood before swinging it around him slowly increasing its speeds. Shin flinched a little but still reacted in time as boulders started flying towards him, he noticed the ground around Naruto was being cut up he figured the scythe was building up large amounts of it and Naruto was using that to flick them at him.

Shin jumped forward and struck with his wood release causing Naruto to roll to the side and lash out with his blood tails coupled in a joint offense by the blood scythe and now the Katana that had been taken out of its sheath at some point, the two clashed swords and Naruto used this to his advantage bringing his scythe down on top of Shin cutting through him only for the boy to turn into a pile of wood that lunched forward and attempted to bind him in place.

* * *

"Kakashi, what did you teach your genin?" Spoke a dumbfounded Asuma as his smoke fell out of his mouth, the speeds these two were going at he would be hard pressed to meet if he didn't spend time in the ninja guardians, he doubted he would be able to block all of the strikes that he was seeing though, having to worry about so many possibilities at once was a scary thought, he could be struck by the tails, fists, feet or weapons.

"From what I know, they are both the same person, and I didn't teach him a thing infact he taught my other two students more than I did sadly." This caused the jounin around him to gasp, another one was followed shortly after as Shin formed a spear of sorts out of wood and started using it to counter against the blood scythe.

"No, you must be joking seriously what did you teach them?" Kakashi just shook his head.

"It saddens me to say they aren't taking this seriously." Spoke a calm Sai from next to Kakashi.

"What would you know? Not even a genin. They have to be giving it their all, they couldn't be holding back." Sai just snorted at what the bearded jounin was suggesting.

"It doesn't really matter much anymore, my rank will be revealed in time along with Naruto-sempai or Shin-sempai whichever one of him wins, seeing as Danzo is now the Hokage." Asamu dashed out of his chair and picked the boy up by his throat.

"What do you mean? What happened to my father?" Sai just painfully shook his head while Kakashi asked Asamu to release him.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen made a bet against my teacher Danzo, who ever's jinjuriki won would become the Hokage, as you can see Danzo's won, without using any youki too I may add, that is why I say the two in front are still holding back, both are half of a single person, both fighting for control. This is operation 'Shin goes to Daycare', it uses energy that was taken from Shin each night when he slept in the bases when he was younger and I dropped off the seal to him the night after he saved Sumi for the first time, thats what he keeps hidden away in his draw, all of that came together and is now standing before you, or you can just think of them as Yin and Yang, good and evil, white and well blonde i guess haha. Like I said the seals will still be in place, what do you think Shin was doing before he came here?"

Kakashi widened his gaze as he faced Sai, they could have brought this onto Konoha at anytime to gain power but never did, he was really starting to believe Root wanted what was best for the village. "What do you mean by seals and all that stuff?"

"You weren't listening in to mine and kakashi's conversations? I really doubt your skills as a jounin." Asamu went to grab Sai again only to be tackled by ink lions.

"Really how does no one ever see them, they are huge for crying out loud, meh bye bye I have things to do now silly jounin." They saw Sai appear in the field next to Sumi, a panicking Genma and a calm and collected Kyuubi, Sai spoke to the Kyuubi for awhile before said demoness shooed him away. he gave her a small bow and picked up Sumi and Genma, putting them on a large Ink bird that flew away, Sai then jumped up to where Anko was giving her a small fright, they talked about god knows what for a small amount of time before she nodded her head and let him take her out of the arena.

"Part of me feels sorry for whoever it is that Sai needs Anko for," Kakashi turned to face Asuma and gave him a sickly sweet eye smile. "I like Sai, please don't try to harm him again, he is nice and saved my genin." The bearded jounin nodded dumbly at Kakashi while the masked-nin sat down again next to the unmoving Sasuke, said boy had activated his sharingan to watch the fight, he remember Shin telling him to do so whenever he fought unless he said otherwise, he was learning four different styles of weapons at once, he would really have to thank him at one point.

* * *

**(Heya just thought I would let you know, You're going down by Sick Puppies was the inspiration for this fight scene. Plus it helps set the mood I feel)**

Shin closed the distance to Naruto, he was about to catch his arm with the wood spear, he noticed a change in the eye of Naruto and paled bracing for impact. "**Shinra Tensei. **" Whispered the blonde throwing the white haired man away from him and destroying the ground they stood on. Shin stabbed his wood tails into the ground once he had flown back a suitable distance.

"Come get me Naruto!" Shin gave him the 'bring it' hand movement Naruto didn't disappoint and hurled a large blood spear across the arena, Shin widened his eyes a fraction rather surprised by the movement before he jumped up and brought a tree out of the ground to run along heading straight for Naruto, the blonde haired boy smirked and threw his hand out, no literally threw his hand at Shin, said hand blew up like it was a large scale explosive tag, the branch he was on only just able to form a barrier in front of the white haired boy stopping it from burning him.

Naruto smirked as he watched the explosion, what he wasn't expecting was to find himself being pulled towards it, from the corner of his eye he saw another branch move to impale him, he changed his course slightly using his tails to quickly pull him out of the way and another tail to slash through the branch for the hell of it. Shin ran through a string of hand signs and frowned slightly, Danzo said to only use this incase of emergencies.

**"Mokuton:Shinrin dansu ( Dancing Forest.)" **Screamed out Shin watching as the jutsu came into play, he wasn't holding back at all here, trees started forming out of the ground each of them moving like they had a mind of their own, all focused on one goal, to destroy Naruto.

"If you're bringing out the big guns, I might as well follow your lead **Chiton: S****hinku shoku no shio no dansu (Dance of the Crimson Tide)**. How far are you willing to go to save her Shin? Kami I haven't used this since making The Valley of Bones." Gasps flew around the crowd as a giant wave formed behind Naruto, the wave started to split off into smaller tendril like links keeping one solid mass at the bottom. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the jutsu being used in front of him, they were both army killing jutsu, both forbidden, both being used against one man, he pulled his head band up showing his sharingan, he instantly felt two pair of Sharinnegan eyes on him, he looked over to Sasuke as if asking a question.

"Yeah they have known the whole time, they haven't told me off for it so I guessed it was ok." Kakashi nodded as he looked back at the fight the two men moving towards one another, their jutsu moving behind them.

Wood spear blocked a high scythe strike, two Katana's clashed together in the centre of their bodies, they both spun to land a kick against the other, while around them their jutsu's pushed to try and beat each other back, it would seem that Naruto's was more effective but whenever Shin lost a tree another quickly covered its place. Their kicks met against each other and pushed one another back, both closed their right eye. **"Amaterasu." ** They spoke watching as the black flames bounced off of each other forming a ring of fire around the two.

"Looks like its now sudden death." Spoke Shin watching as the flames burnt down their jutsu.

"Why are you not sealed? You shouldn't be able to match me." Naruto grunted out as a puff of smoke formed in his robe, from where it was draped he pulled out two of the four swords he had in his possession. His left hand held Nuibari the needle and thread while his right held Kubikiribocho which he quickly rested on his shoulder. Shin used the power of his Sharinnegan and pulled the Katana's away from the ground near Naruto holding them both in his hands.

"Sealed or not I would still best you, because I fight for the people not for myself." There was a thunderous cheer from the stands it would seem Shin had the same seal on him that Genma had meaning everything that he heard was relayed to speakers in the stands.

"You are weak because you fight for others, I will show you what it means to be truly strong." Naruto dashed forward only for Shin to deflect his blades off to the side and landing a kick on his side sending him near the flames, Naruto saw what was going to happen and stabbed Kubikiribocho into the ground using it to pivot and change where he would have landed otherwise.

Shin looked at him strange, mostly because he didn't use his blood tails to do that instead, Naruto slowly strided forward he summoned the last two blades in the scroll well three but Kiba only counts as one, they were quickly grabbed by three of his tails, Shin pulled another wooden spear out of the ground along with a giant sword, one that almost put kubikiribocho to shame, the tails hacked and slashed at each other above the two dueling swordsman, who were not relenting in their strikes. Shin managed to quickly dodge out of the way as a bolt of lighting would have just fried him where he stood. He had forgotten about that ability of Kiba.

He got flung to the side by the exploding blade, only just missing the edge of the flames, sweat came down from his brow at how close this fight was, he rushed forward and sent out the giant sword pushing Naruto back as he used the executioners edge to start trimming down the wooden blade, he found it was making no difference as it would just reform after a few seconds.

Naruto slammed the exploding edge into the ground causing a cloud of dust to cover the arena as he did a sweep in front of him with his tails, one of the found something and the tail wrapped around it holding it in place while another turned into a spear and stabbed through it. He felt a strong Ki from next to him and rolled to the side to dodge a giant wooden fist from crushing him.

Shin did not relent after his first strike and more and more fists came down trying to crush Naruto, said blonde had had enough and stood his ground slamming his tails into one of the fists coming down on him, once it was in his grasp the tails exploded outward covering themselves in spikes and splintering the fist, he watched as it slowly started to repair itself

"This is getting us nowhere Naruto, why don't we share?" Naruto scoffed at the idea and lashed out with his tails, they were blocked by the wooden ones of his white haired opponent.

"How the fuck would we do that?" Naruto coughed up a bit of blood, Shin saw a small frown form on his face for less then a second before it turned to impassive then back to a sinister smile. "We couldn't share if our life depended on it." Shin leapt up into the air and came crashing down on top of Naruto with his wooden tails acting as a blunt weapon, the blow was blocked by Naruto's blood tails, the blood tails then wrapped around what they blocked against and slammed Shin into the ground, the white haired man let out a groan as he stood up.

"We aren't too different you know, also I know you need me, we need each other." Naruto lashed out again.

"Shut your mouth, better yet let me shut it for you I am tired of your lies, I don't need your help, I don't need anyone." Shin gave a weak laugh as he swayed slightly where he stood.

"Now who is lying, there is one you will always need, without her your blood is next to useless." He saw Naruto stiffen a little before the tails slammed down on Shin's position, the white haired man pulled up a small earth wall to slow the tails as he moved to close the distance between him and Naruto.

Naruto took notice and swung Nuibari at the white haired man watching as the thread swung out two, he snuck the thread into one of his tails and used it as a guide. "We both know he did this, he is the reason we are like this, and she was the one who brought us to him." The blood tails wrapped around Shin tying the thread tight, both of them knew how sharp it was, Naruto gave a wicked grin before giving it a tug and watching the body fall to the ground, the pieces quickly bleeding out, Naruto let out a sigh before a sharp pain shot through his chest and he coughed roughly.

"Your anger blinded you, now let me help us get on the right path." Naruto continued to cough more and more blood now covering his hands, "I can end this Naruto, we can go back to Sumi." Naruto fell to his knees, Shin moved with him knowing that he would start to heal as soon as the sword was removed.

"Little sister, I never did get her that cake did I?" Shin just let him let it all out, as he started to cry into his bloodied hands. "What kind of brother am I, I was about to kill her, I have one condition to let you help me." Shin found it rather strange but he guessed Naruto had a lot of pride.

"Ok what is it?"

"We keep the list, we need to complete the list." Shin shook his head slightly from where he was standing.

"We need to change some names on that list don't you think?" Naruto turned his head up and gave him a slight glare, he met Shin's steely resolve and let out a small sigh before nodding. "This is going to hurt like a bitch by the way." He saw Naruto nod and removed the blade from his back before shoving his hand into the wound, he saw Naruto stiffen but the blonde didn't even let out a whimper as Shin started to get smaller and smaller, slowly filtering himself into Naruto's body.

* * *

The crowd waited with baited breath, five minutes had passed since they last heard anything from within the black flamed ring, a few of the jounin had tried to douse the flames with water only for the water to catch fire, so now they waited for whoever or whatever came out of that black ring. "Sensei are you seeing this?" Spoke a frantic Sasuke, Kakashi looked down at the circle but couldn't see past it.

"Sasuke let me look at your eyes." The jounin said Sasuke turned to face the man showing a pair of silver sharingan, ( no not the Sharinnegan, I like duckbutt but not that much.) "What happened?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I saw a huge burst of chakra and then it all became clearer then ever before, didn't the same happen to you?" Kakashi shook his head and pointed at Sasuke's eyes causing the genin to take off his headband and take a look for himself. "I have never even heard of this before, what do you think caused it?" Kakashi shrugged he was sitting in the same boat as Sasuke right now. "Oh yeah I was talking about behind the flames, the two people merged into one." The nearby jounin face flaunted at how casually Sasuke spoke about that, when he was asked how could he be like that he simply responded with, "After you hang around with Shin, _THE _Kyuubi no Yoko and Sumi, not to mention Kakashi and Sai, you really get used to the unexpected, for starters I live in the same apartment as the Kyuubi, hows that for strange?"

The jounin looked between each other and looked to Kakashi who just shrugged and went back to looking at the flames, something was wrong with Team 7 that was all they could say. A crowd of Root moved straight past the flames Danzo walking right by them, Asuma stiffened, he knew his father was about to lose that hat. He watched the group circle around Hiruzen before the man snapped his head back and let out an evil laugh, he started a string of hand signs that Asuma had seen once before, but that one time was enough.

* * *

Danzo's eyes went wide and he tried to place a seal on Hiruzen to stop him from making a mistake, when the seal just slid off he panicked before a sickening crunch was heard, he looked up to see a long haired demonic looking man with white tips in his hair, purple Sharinnegan looking back at him while he held the bodiless head of Hiruzen in his hands. "Mission accomplished Danzo-sama, to be honest never really liked that man. Want to tell me where little sister is, also where the best cake store is, I am sorry to say I left to do something but never ended up finishing it."

Danzo nodded dumbly quite shocked at the pure display of power shown in the arena below them, he now remembered exactly why he had sealed the unstable Naruto away. "Which one are you?"

Naruto faced him with a large megawatt smile on his face. "I'm a bit of both." With that he handed the head to Danzo and went off to find his group not before putting the black flames out and ordering Akumu to go through the same thing with her better half, when she said she already had he just shrugged and told her to follow along. The crowd was silent the entire time, gasp of shock ran through it though when the two appeared next to Kakashi and his group, Sasuke turned to face him his silver Sharingan spinning wildly, Naruto let out a small chuckle. Sasuke instantly relaxed in the tense atmosphere.

"Glad to see my theory worked. Anyway we should go check on Sumi, I kind of gave her a kicking, plus I owe her a cake." A small smile on his face while Kakashi and Sasuke gave him a light one, he was almost knocked off of his feet at Yuri's glomp, he heard her small muffled sobs against his chest.

"Thank you nummies, thank you for coming back." Naruto placed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He felt her shift slightly before she started circling a place on his chest, he didn't need to look down to know it was the scar that would stay with him from his fight in the ring.

"I am fine Yuri-chan, plus it adds character." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while laughing lightly her teary eyes looked up and met his Sharinnegan, she found herself lost in them before a warm feeling captured her lips, she eagerly returned the kiss from her Nummies, the two parted and she melted forward into his chest again.

"I love you Nummies, I want you to stop doing silly things like that though ok? I was so worried."

"Sorry for worrying you Yuri, but you should know I am quite a pain to take down."

"I wasn't worried about you, Kiba could have been hurt what would I do then."

He let out a laugh and rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you too Yuri."

"You know I have gotten used to all the sappy things you do but still it creeps me out a little, also is the one apartment rule still in place?" Spoke Sasuke who was now completely calm while some of the other jounin around them were still on edge, the man in front of them had just taken down a jinjuriki using 7 tails like it was an everyday thing and didn't really look winded at all, he saw Kyuubi glare at him playfully before sticking her tongue out.

"I think it helps spice things up in the morning, but I agree when we have people over it should still be in place, sorry Aka-hime." Kyuubi walked forward her red robes flowing with her movements as she cuddled into his back. "Come on guys, lets go get a cake then see how Sumi is going, people are staring at me like I did something wrong." He laughed sheepishly while Kurenai held back a confused Asuma. "I am sorry Asuma-san but we both know what that jutsu was going to do, I couldn't let him finish it." The bearded jounin nodded slowly, he understood what had to be done but it didn't help that he had just watched the man in front of him kill his father.

"How are you so understanding about this? Sometimes I really don't understand you Asuma." Kurenai's soft voice helping him to relax a little.

"It is taught to those that spent time in Anbu, it turns the user into a suicide bomb, I fear we may not have been safe even this far away, the kid did what was right, no matter how I feel about it ." Kurenai stiffened before placing her arms around him in a effort of comfort.

"I am here if you need to talk..." The genjutsu mistress trailed off, Asuma turned around and gave her a weak smile before placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, normally she would tell him off about doing something so disgusting in front of her, but she just didn't have the heart to right now.

Naruto and co moved away from the arena , our recent fighter looked up into the air and saw Sai sitting on top of an Ink bird, he gave the boy a wave, said boy brought the bird closer to the ground so as he could jump off without any real hassle. "Well we are all still standing so I guess you aren't going to try and level the village?" Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Danzo-jij will bring it back onto the right path," Sai gave a quick nod, "Can you take us to a bakery then to Sumi?"

* * *

Sumi let out a groan as she sat up in the bed she was laying in, her body was stiff and she had aches in places she didn't think possible. Instantly she knew that she had no idea of where she was, it was cold and rather bland where she was, she noticed a picture on the table near her bed and strained her eyes to get a good look of it, three masks looked back at her each mask had a goofy smile drawn onto each and the bodies that the masks were on had their arms slung around each other in a friendly way, much like the photo she had of Team 7 back in her room.

"Ah you're awake, you have visitors." Sumi turned to the voice and saw one of the masks that was in the photo.

"Where am I Miss...?"

The masked girl let out a small giggle and pulled the cover away from her face. "You can call me Saya-chan, also you are in my Senpai's old room, don't worry he wouldn't mind." Sumi nodded hesitantly.

"Do you know what happened, after I, you know?"

"Now now Sumi, you have visitors, I can try to help clear up any questions afterwards, ok?" The blonde bundle gave a weak smile to the black haired girl who turned on her foot and walked out the door, a few moments passed before some new faces started entering the room, most of which she knew, she scuffled back in the bed and hit the headboard making her feel quite cornered when he came into the room. "You came to finish the job huh?" Her voice was weak, she felt as though she had lost her reason to live. "At Least give him a good life please, I guess thats all I have to say really."

Naruto stood there looking at how fragile his normally strong sister looked, he slowly made his way to the end of the bed and sat down causing her to stiffen. "I am sorry for how rough I was, I guess I am still used to being back in this body, I can leave if you want, but first I have something to give you, something that is long overdue." The blonde girl looked up in confusion as Kakashi, Yuri, Kyuubi, Sai and Sasuke left the room. Sumi waited for the blonde man to try something, she expected him to what scared her the most was that he just sat there unmoving, it was like he didn't know what to do, but he was calm and collected so she guessed he had already planned it all out.

The others slowly came into the room, all of the carrying something in their hands, she was down lower then the object so couldn't quite get a good look at just what it was, the blonde man patted between them on the bed and the others came and put what they were carrying down between the two blondes, Sumi took a look at it before letting out a small gasp and looking back to the blonde across from her.

"Sorry I am late sis, I got the cake in the en-" His sentence was cut off and those in the room had to jump back in order not to be covered in cake, Naruto on the other hand was not quite so lucky, either that or he didn't really care as Sumi lept across the bed despite her injuries and crashed into him, crying into his chest. "Hey, hey no need to cry, we both know I sucked at telling them when I was younger." She nodded weakly against him as she tightened her hold, she had him back and nothing was going to make her lose him again.


	11. Chunin Exams Start

**PA: Hey guys sorry this took a little longer then normal but I was getting a little stuck with some stuff around Naruto, but here it is chapter 11.**

**Also Homarid I agree it was a little sappy, but It has its reasons for why it needed to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... kinda still waiting for it under the tree one year.**

* * *

Danzo sat behind his desk looking across at Team 7, Sai and Saya. Five files sat on his desk and he had looked over them relentlessly, he wouldn't make the same mistake as Hiruzen, he wouldn't promote people before they were ready just to send them to their deaths. They had all helped out dramatically during the transition, it would seem some of the Anbu still held their loyalty even after Hiruzen's acts were brought to light. "For their acts in the past week I hereby promote, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Natsumi and Hattori Saya to the rank of Chunin, congratulations." The three stared wide eyed for a moment, Danzo then moved around his desk and gave them their flak jackets and a small box of 'goodies' in the box was a few sheets of chakra paper to test their affinities, a few books on tactics and a few books on all the different areas of being a Ninja, from Taijutsu to Fuinjutsu, To help them get a better idea of what they wanted to train in.

As their flak jackets were handed to them they each gave a low bow and spoke, "Thank you Hokage-sama." Causing him to smile, he knew this group was going to do great things.

"These next two, have shown me time and time again that they are ready for this, Shinto Sai and Namikaze Naruto, I hereby promote you to the rank of jounin, for your continued loyalty and outstanding track record." Kakashi didn't even question it having seen their records he knew that they had acted as Anbu for years and the fight he had seen in the stadium was clearly worthy of his rank.

"Thank you Jiji/Danzo-sama. We won't let you down." The two bowed low before standing up and receiving their slightly darker flak jackets.

Danzo cleared his throat as he moved around to sit behind his desk again. "Now I have a mission for the five of you, as you know the chunin exams are coming up, I want you to create an exam that only the best can pass, one that will truly test their worth. It is going to be a B-rank, we are not expecting you to have to deal with anything higher then genin but it is also a diplomatic mission of sorts. I would like to be updated regularly if that is possible, otherwise get to work guys." Each gave salute and filled out of the room being followed by Kakashi.

Naruto left the Hokage building and looked up into the sky. "Hey you listening to me Naruto?" Sai was giving him a curious once over.

"I guess I just saw something was all, what were you saying?" Sai just shrugged it off and repeated what he was talking about.

"We just got promoted and already got a mission, what ever happened to down time." Saya just shook her head he had been like this all week. In his defence though he had been fighting for the past week, him and Naruto had been out hunting down the loyalist force, Sumi had joined in day 4 along with Sasuke, she herself had joined day 3 but she never saw them sleep, not once, she was worried about them, on the final day they pretty much collapsed when they got home, they thought it was all over, but she had miscounted.

* * *

**Flashback**

_An explosion rocked them from their sleep, Sai and Sasuke instantly made their way to the source and found Naruto standing there holding a man up by his throat looking him in the eye. A sinister smile on his face as the Anbu commander struggled for life. Naruto hissed at him before plunging a hand into his chest and ripping out his rib cage bone by bone, healing him just enough so that he wouldn't die until he was done. He dropped the man to the ground watching as his chest collapsed upon itself, Naruto wouldn't let him die yet though he wasn't done._

_He held up what had once been the mans rib cage, it was now turned into a bear trap of sorts, he picked up the man and hung it around his head, the bones Naruto had to do something to them because they were now razor sharp and he bled from a small nick cause by them, he let go of the man watching as he fell, as his head hit the ground the trap shut tight crushing through his mask and all. " Two hundred and fifteen, thats all of them." Naruto turned on his foot and went back to his room, Saya, Sumi and Yuri had all come out to see what had happened but were left in the same position as Sai and Sasuke just looking at the mans now pancaked head.  
_

_"W-what happened?" Saya was too spooked to speak straight._

_"You miscounted, Naruto didn't."_

_"Nummies did this?" Sai just shook his head at her name for Naruto, she must be just as crazy as he was. "I-I haven't seen anything like this before. J-just how?"_

_"Your Nummies is in there just it seems like Naruto does all the fighting if this is any indication, it still doesn't beat his episode with the cross though." Sai pulled out a scroll and sealed away the body putting it with the rest of them, tomorrow they would hand them over to Danzo finishing their mission._

**Flashback End.**

* * *

"Naruto-senpai, which stage were you thinking of taking?" Said man looked down from the sky and gave a toothy grin towards Saya.

"The second one, it is survival after all." She felt like palming her face, it was obvious he would want to take that one.

"Senpai, you know they are meant to have a chance to pass the stage right?" Naruto just shrugged before walking ahead slightly.

"I know Sai, I know just what to do, that is if you will let me." He got nods all around while Kakashi watched them, he had pretty much come to terms that Sai was a part of Team 7, he wasn't too sure of Saya yet though, he had heard from Sasuke and Sumi that she was good, he just hadn't seen her in action for himself, because of his rank he was held up and asked to go through screening, he was an Anbu captain so he could see the reasoning behind what happened. "So what stages were you guys looking at?"

Sasuke gave a small scoff. "Me and Sumi will take stage 1, make your job easier." Naruto just shook his head, for what he had planned it wouldn't matter.

"I guess that leaves me and Sai-senpai stage three, should be fun to judge a bunch of kids fight each other. I wonder what you guys are going to do?" Naruto just snickered.

"That would be telling." Naruto got out between snickers wiggling his finger in front of his mouth.

"I feel sorry for the poor genin."

"So do I Kakashi-sensei, so do I." Sasuke's silver sharingan had not been turned off since the start of the week, he could now feel hardly any drain using it which was good, but he had promised Naruto that when he spared against them or trained he would turn it off unless they said otherwise, he didn't want Sasuke's body to go lax because of his gift.

"Seeing as you are so vocal, do you have a plan for stage one Sasuke?" He got a nod from the Uchiha.

"If we do what I want, we will need you guys to help out, Kakashi too if he wants, it will just make it harder on the genin." A sick smile on Sasuke's face, Naruto let out a dreamy sigh.

"Ahhhh I will do my best to make it as difficult as possible."

"I was hoping for that."

* * *

**Two days before the Exams.**

"Heya Danzo-jiji, I just wanted to pass it by you that I will be using training ground 78 for the second stage." Danzo looked up from his paperwork and saw the grinning face of Naruto, he really did feel sorry for those genin.

"That is an old Root training ground... it hasn't been used in a few years. How are you going to get it ready in two days?" Naruto just laughed at Danzo's question.

"What do you think I have been doing for the past few weeks, I just thought I would run it by you, also I am going to need them to sign waivers, I don't want to get sued or anything ya know?" The old kage nodded solemnly, he didn't need an international incident so soon into his career.

"Oh, just a heads up the Kazekage has sent his children to this exam, I think they may already be here. Also no offense but it is starting to get hard to explain your partner, does she have to stay out?" Naruto looked over to his right and saw the redhead wearing his flak jacket and shinobi outfit, he was still wearing his torn outfit from the arena, he had grown fond of the look ok?

"Ahh just say she was my Root partner, plus is this about the jacket again? I swear she should be over jounin rank." Danzo put his hands up to his temples.

"You know what, just get out, I don't care anymore, I know you won't let me down just don't make me regret letting her roam around." Naruto gave a reassuring smile.

"Ahh come on jiji No-hime isn't that bad at all she is like a cuddly toy." Danzo saw it happen faster than most could react, sadly for Noemi it wasn't fast enough, a branch of wood flew out of the floor and blocked her strike.

"Baka that hurt, one would think you showed me some respect after I told you my name and all." Naruto just gave a short snort, he had gotten used to her need to try and show a dominance over him.

"Stop trying to hit me, and I will stop blocking you with Mokuton, or would you rather me go back to Chiton?" She shook her head with fervour not wanting that feeling again, blood wasn't meant to be able to turn that hard. "Anyway latter Jiji, see you soon." Danzo gave a heartfelt wave as the two jumped out the window, he felt like telling them off, but it wouldn't change anything, it was one of the things they needed to do, he knew Naruto was loyal though, and Noemi was loyal to Naruto, it was a weird relationship but he had to admit it worked.

* * *

Naruto and Noemi were walking down the street when they bumped into Sumi and Sasuke, they had finished giving the final details to Danzo an hour or so ago and were now just taking a two day break. "Soooo, Dango and Sake anyone?" Naruto's suggestion was received well and the group headed to one of the many Shinobi bars near the north gate, Naruto always liked the north gate for some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Naruto did you get what we needed down pact?" Sasuke spoke over the table, Naruto just smirked as Sasuke felt a tingle in his body, he looked up and saw a Naruto clone appearing out of thin air while the original was seated on the other side of the table. "Well, I guess you did then. You going to tell us about your stage yet?" He gave a small nod.

"They are going to be spending a week in the Naruto-Fied training ground 78. Thats all you're getting you will have to watch if you want to find out more." Sasuke let out a small groan, he had to fill Naruto in about their stage seeing as he was a part of it, but he had no clue what was going to happen in the second part, he really did feel sorry for the genin though, he still remembered the few times Naruto 'fixed' a training ground for him, he couldn't walk right for a week.

"Just to remind you Naruto it is meant to be passable, you did make it passable right?" Naruto gave a nod.

"Yeah it has a pass rate of 33% max." He had to admit, it was passable by Naruto standards.

"Get off of me you meanie." Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded both getting up to check out the disturbance. Sumi and Noemi sighed at their reactions, they were to predictable.

Naruto and Sasuke came across the very same group the had been warned about earlier, the Kazekage's brats, Naruto flipped out a notepad and walked up to the man in black pajamas, currently he was holding Sarutobi Konohamaru the grandchild of the Third Hokage, Naruto had made sure the kid would be left alone after the acts that his grandfather had committed were brought to light, he didn't want anyone to have to live the way he and Sumi had.

"Name please?" Naruto's voice was calm and cool, his headband was on his upper right arm but he wasn't wearing a flak jacket, he figured this was why he got the response that he did.

"Some genin trying to make a name for himself? What are you going to do blondie?" Naruto looked back to Sasuke who put his hands up defensively and took a step back. Smart move. Naruto stepped forward and two tails of blood flew out of the ground binding Kankuro and Temari in place, a third and forth came out of the ground, one holding Konohamaru gently while the other prying Kankuro's hand from his neck.

"I am Namikaze Naruto, Jounin of Konoha, you have attacked a civilian of a foreign village, now will you give me your name or will I have to smear your blood on this lovely footpath?" Kankuro paled slightly at his all too friendly tone, the sickly sweet smile on his face did not help at all.

"Look what you have done idiot, gone and gotten us in trouble, we have only been here a day!"

"Let me handle this Temari." Naruto scribbled her name down on the notepad filling in the last name, he already knew their names this was just a formality.

"There is one, want to give me the other two?" Kankuro and Temari looked at him confused, that was until their teammate was brought out of his hiding spot, a tree branch holding him in place.

"I should kill you myself Kankuro, I am sorry for their acts Namikaze-san, our names are Sabaku, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, children of the fourth Kazekage." Naruto jotted it all down in the notepad.

"I already knew this was just a formality, act up again in this village and I will make good on my threat Sabaku's. Now get out of my sight." He handed them the notice, an official warning from a ninja of the village they were staying in, international rules stated that they had to hold onto that until they left the village. The genin nodded and left Gaara cursing the man in black, two sets of footsteps could be heard coming up behind them.

"Honestly Ruto-kun, I thought you were going to kill them." He gave Noemi a snort as his response.

"Jiji would make me do the paperwork, if they die during my exam though, that is a different story." Sumi and Sasuke shivered, the fact that he was expecting people to die made them worry for the genin.

"You didn't have to help me you know." Naruto looked down at the small voice.

"You are a civilian, you may be a shinobi in training but it doesn't make a difference until you graduate it is our job to protect you, after then we protect you because you are a comrade fighting for the same cause, the strong will always protect those weaker than them, if you don't want our help then get stronger." Naruto turned on his foot and headed back to the bar, he had left a plate of Dango back there.

He opened the doors to the bar and heads turned to look at him, all noise stopped, they saw him leave and they heard the girls say they would be back soon. "We tried to stop it Namikaze-sama, she just wouldn't listen to us." Naruto rose a brow at the mans hushed whispers and looked over to the table he had left minutes ago, it would seem that she hadn't heard either that or she just didn't care, the way she was feeding on his food.

"Why are you eating my food?" His calm voice heard throughout the bar, his group stopped as they walked in and saw who was at the table, the person eating their food dropped the stick she was eating back onto the plate and slowly turned her head around. She stuttered trying to find the words to speak, her face going paler by the second. "I will ask you again _Mitarashi , _why are you eating my food." The purplette tried everything not to meet his gaze. "Are you mute girl?" She just shook her head, he stormed over to her slammed money onto the table and picked her up by her jacket leaving in a Chi-sunshin.

"Do you think he is going to kill her?"

"Good riddance if he does."

"I can't believe she would be so stupid."

These were the things that Sumi, Sasuke and Noemi heard as they made their way to the table, it had been clean and the money collected, the waiter said a new dish would be on its way, Noemi saw the amount he slammed down and smiled.

* * *

Anko was gasping for breath when her feet hit the ground, she was used to traveling in a sunshin, but the speed of the Chi-sunshin was intense, she thought her bones were going to pop out of her skin, she looked around and saw they were on top of the Hokage monument, he cleared nearly the whole distance of the village in the snap of his fingers. Naruto dusted himself off and looked at her cowering form. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me why."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't have enough for my own." Stutterd Anko, Naruto looked at her with confusion, he honestly didn't really care about the dango, if she couldn't afford it he would have paid for it, it was just that it was _her_ that was eating it.

"Not the food, you know what I am talking about, what in kami's name posses someone to kidnap a four year old? Did you know what was going to happen to me? Did you even care as he held you up as his prize? Do you know what I went through day in and day out, In that hell hole you took me to?" Naruto's Sharinnegan glaring holes straight through her.

"I-I m-mean W-we-ark." Naruto wrapped her up in blood, constricting it tighter squeezing the life from her.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't?" His hand extended, he was ready to close it shut when he heard her whisper.

"Th-there isn't I-I deserve i-it." Her eyes looking at the ground, he wanted to crush her then and there, but that wouldn't solve anything, he couldn't just kill konoha-nin that he had a problem with, otherwise he would have killed off the hole Hyuuga clan. The shocked look on her face told him she had accepted that she was going to die.

The blood had slowly slipped away from her dropping her back on the ground. " Wh-why don't you just kill me? What do you get out of leaving me alive?" He tilted his head to the side as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"I get answers, that is what I want, not some jacked up shit, I want the truth, we can do it the easy way or the really hard way, I honestly don't mind, but pray tell, have you ever had your own blood try to rip you apart from the inside out?" Anko shivered a little at the soothing way he said the last part, it just made her skin crawl.

"I-ah um well Orochimaru, you see he was my uh Sensei at the time, he said that we had to sneak you out of the village for a mission, I swear that is the truth." She could feel her body twitching, somehow she knew it was his doing, Naruto would really have to thank Sasuke for this, because of him Naruto had opened up a whole new page in the torture books.

"Go, on, did you know what was happening to me? How long did it take you to figure out that it wasn't a mission, how long did it take you to notice he was a traitor to the village?" Anko bit gulped down some bile in her throat, these were all hard questions he was asking, but he deserved some answers.

"I-I didn't know, I heard you screaming at times, but I didn't know what was happening, I guess I figured out it wasn't a mission when he put you in shackles, but he had me convinced until the end that we were working for the good of the village. That was when he tossed me aside." Naruto made a seat out of wood for himself and lay down on it.

"Did he leave you locked up inside a burning laboratory? Did he splice your DNA with some many others that you are now related to more people than just your family? Do you look into the mirror everyday and wonder when you will stop being scared of yourself?" He was doing his best to keep him temper down, he knew Noemi could feel his emotions, he didn't want to give her a reason to come after him.

"I can't begin to understand how you feel, but I was also an experiment for him, I can't stand the look of myself in the morning." She pulled down her collar and showed him the mark on her shoulder, he laughed at her.

"So, I am already inside of you, how nice, I was wondering why your blood was so easy to control."

"Wait what do you mean inside of me?" Anko questioned.

"Simple really, me and some other kid Jugo are the creators of the cursed seal, well sort of, without us there wouldn't be one, only problem was Orochimaru couldn't put it on me, seals don't seem to last long on my body before they get burnt away." Anko was still too confused to respond. "Long story short, my chakra is in that hickey on your neck, doesn't make me as angry as it should, knowing that you are the reason that the mark you hate is on your neck, in fact it almost makes me happy." Naruto felt quite well about himself, he was still livid at her, but knowing she put herself through so much heartache it made him happy.

Anko tried to dash forward only to be swept by a stream of blood and pinned to the ground. "Let go of me, you have done this to me!" She screamed out at Naruto who snorted at her childish act, he felt a slight tingle in his chakra flow.

"Kurenai, it didn't hold want to try again? Or are you going to listen to what we are talking about and stop being such a bitch." Anko was about to defend her friend but a quick look at Naruto's eyes told her he was done playing around.

"How did you know it was me, I was completely hidden?" Kurenai asked coming out of a nearby tree.

"You are the only person arrogant enough to try and keep me in a genjutsu after my fight in the arena, not even the Anbu tried and they have stronger genjutsu users then you." He stated looking disinterested with her. "And how dare you say this is my fault Mitarashi, _you _are the one that kidnaped _me _, if you didn't do that you wouldn't have the cursed seal, you reap what you sow. You know what I am done here, just stay away from me, also I catch you eating my food again I. Will. Kill. You" He gave a small pause on each word to make sure it sunk in before being swallowed up in a group of trees and sunshin-ing back to the bar with his friends.

"We should report him to the Hokage, he will be able to deal out the punishment that is due." Anko just laughed at her sisters statement.

"You are kidding right, Kurenai he is the same rank as you, that means he is higher up than me, not only that but everyone in the bar told me not to sit at that table but I did anyway, there are nearly 50 people that saw I was in the wrong, and technically he did nothing to me, no bruises no cuts nothing. How would your story pass? Not to mention Naruto is the reason that Danzo is now the Hokage, even if we had something on him we couldn't pin him down." Kurenai had to admit Anko had dug herself a hole here, though she didn't know that Naruto had been promoted, if that was the case then maybe the same happened to the rest of Kakashi's genin? No that wasn't possible he was too lazy to train them all up to that standard, but Naruto wasn't, were her genin the weakest of their class?

"Well atleast let me take you home?" Offered the raven haired jounin not wanting to see her friend struggle anymore.

"I-I think I will stay here for awhile, I have some things on my mind Kure-chan." Reluctantly Kurenai agreed and walked away leaving her friend in her own musings. Anko brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them stuck in her inner musing, her head shot up remembering something he said. " Seals don't last long huh?" She stood up with a newfound goal, to befriend Naruto and get him to remove her seal, she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

The bar became still as he appeared in the middle of the room, they had seen him fight in the arena and none wanted to see what he would do if they provoked him. He gave a small shrug and walked back to his table where a plate of Dango was already waiting for him. "Did you cross another name off of your list?" Naruto looked up to the raven haired boy a small smirk on his face.

"Nah, I removed all the konoha-nin from the list, I am not against putting them back on it though." He spoke just loud enough that those in the bar could hear him, he flopped down onto his seat and Sasuke pushed a glass over to him, Naruto quickly filled the glass with a spirit called scotch, Sasuke had never heard of it but he had to admit it did the job, Sumi had a small glass of Sake while Noemi was sipping on a glass of Red wine. The brought their glasses to the centre of the table and a small chime was heard through the room. "Cheers." And like that the bar sprang back to life.

Sumi shifted onto Naruto's lap and snuggled against his chest. "I still find it weird seeing as you two are brother and sister you know." Noemi let out a sigh, she swore Naruto had already said this before.

"We are, but hardly by blood anymore, I am just as much her brother now as I am yours or an Inuzuka's, plus we are both fine with it and are from two dieing clans, you know the laws that would be placed on us, after all they are placed on you too right?" Sasuke just shook his head he understood it, he just couldn't separate the fact that they are brother and sister.

"I know, I know, the CRA, don't get me started on it, have to take multiple wives and start pumping out children by the time we are 18." Naruto and Sumi gave a small snicker, they remembered how Sasuke felt about the whole thing.

"On that note, I don't want to see a bunch of girls running in and out of your room at all times of the night."

"Like you can talk, oh wait they already live with us all and do that already." Sumi had the decency to blush remembering being caught by Sasuke more then once sneaking into Naruto's room of a night." Where is Yuri anyway?"

"You really don't listen to our talks at breakfast do you?" Sasuke just shook his head and Noemi's question. "For your information she is training the Anbu recruits in swordplay." Sasuke grunted as his arms stretched out on the table.

"Why isn't Naruto teaching the new Anbu?" The group went quiet and looked at Sasuke with disbelief. "Hey he taught me and Sumi and look at how we turned out."

"Yeah he turned us to borderline Special jounin standards in just a few months." Sumi spluttered out agreeing with Sasuke

"What could Naruto teach them? Do you see him use many elemental jutsu? Do you see him use genjutsu, don't even make me mention that almost no one has the reserves to use his taijutsu." Naruto smirked as he lifted Sumi from his lap and put her on the seat next to him causing a small whimper to come from her form.

"I could always teach them this." Three blue tails came out of his tailbone and swayed around in the room, said room fell deadly quiet once again, they had seen his tails in action but could not understand why he was only using three. "It is a jutsu I came up with during my spare time, but the real reason is because I turned it down, I didn't want to teach those that could already fend for themselves, instead I want to teach a team one day, that team will be like mini versions of me." His smile was bright and caused a round of shivers to run through the room.

"That is honestly a thought I could've done without Naruto."

"Oh hush teme, I think you would get alone great with them, now how about a spar?" Whether it was the alcohol talking or the fact that they hadn't had a spar in a while, no one was able to pinpoint the reason but they all agreed. "So me take on?" He said with a cocky grin and left in a sunshin, they all knew what training ground he was speaking of.

* * *

Noemi found herself bound by a tree branch while Sasuke and Sumi were pinned down to the ground, each having a katana pressed gently against their throats by tails of blood. "I swear that is cheating, even outnumbered I find it hard to land a decent hit on you." Naruto looked to Sasuke who had a frown on his face.

"Don't feel bad, Danzo-jiji says I am coming close to being labeled a S-rank nin in the bingo books, plus you landed a few good hits, that if I didn't heal quickly could have led to a turn of events, also Sumi was holding back." Said blonde just grunted.

"So were you Ruto-kun, you were toying with us the whole time." His body tensed up slightly.

"Neither of you are ready to take me flat out. The Sanbi couldn't do it, what makes you think I would go flat stick when it could end up with you two dead?" Sasuke understood how protective Naruto was of them and lowered his head a little, he smelt a smell he hadn't in a while and looked up to see Naruto with a smoke hanging out of his mouth.

"Thought you quit." The white tipped blonde rose a brow at the statement before bringing his tails back.

"I don't think that is ever going to happen, I was just a little bit busy, now though we have two days before the exams begin, so let's relax a little." The two chunin gave a nod as he helped them to their feet.

"You know never mind me, I will just help myself up I guess." Moments later she would take back what she said as a branch of wood rose her to her feet. "Uh thanks." She mumbled.

* * *

**Exam Day**

Shikamaru was by all means a lazy person, he had been forced into this by his blonde teammate and his mother, he knew nothing good was going to come from it, he met his team outside of the academy gates together they walked through the halls their enrolments said room 301, after walking up two flights of stairs he heard a commotion coming from down the hall, he looked up and saw this was the 3rd floor, he guessed he was just too lazy to remember walking up a third flight.

He signalled his team to move towards the noise thinking it was where they were meant to meet. "Ino does something feel off about this too you?" He didn't get a response and turned to see he was now by himself, a frown came to his face and he retraced his steps, he walked back to the start of the hall and saw his teammates still moving down the path, he let out a small sigh and stretched his shadow out before making them walk back to him. "I think there is a genjutsu on this hall, I lost you guys when we started walking."

"You sure you didn't just fall asleep, you and choji were right next to me?" Said plump member of the team shook his head.

"No Ino I felt something was strange*munch* maybe Shika is*munch* right." The blonde just shook her head.

A silver pair of eyes glistened in the darkness. The first part of his exam would make teams wander around aimlessly through the academy, only if they could work together as a team without being able to see each other would they make it to the right room.

**An hour later**

Sasuke and Sumi stood at the front while Naruto Saya and Sai stood behind them, they had entered the room just in time to stop a fight from breaking out between the leaf and sound, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the silver haired genin near the other members of the leaf, he had seen him somewhere before. Sasuke smirked seeing that all the rookies had made it to the room.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the people standing with me will be proctors throughout the exams, they will chose whether your lives are now in our hands, I will let my partner take over for now." He motioned over to Sumi he bounded forward causing many of the rookies to gasp, Team 7 were going to be their proctors, Ino started at Naruto with stars in her eyes while he looked at the Kazekage's children, two of them shivering under his gaze while Gaara looked at him confused.

"My name is Namikaze Natsumi, for the first portion of the exams you are to follow us to where you will be tested, those who pass will move on to the next stage those who don't can try again in six months time, now lets begin, also no fighting will be tolerated during the first stage, if any teams are caught breaking this rule they will instantly fail." Her smile was bright so most of the genin thought she was joking, the proctors lead them through the academy passing by some teams that were still caught in the genjutsu, Sasuke had to shake his head, it was very simple each person had a sense or two missing, they had to figure out which and somehow talk to their team.

They came to a stop outside a large room. "When your team is called forward you will enter the smaller room behind us and answer some questions, based on your answers you will be sent into another room out of two, there you will wait for the end of the exam." Sumi's bright and cheery voice swam across the crowd. As the proctors sans her and Sasuke moved into the room behind them

"Team 91." Ino-Shika-Cho looked up as their team was called, on their enrolment forms held the number their team was making it easy to figure out. The team moved through the doors behind her and Sasuke, the two following shortly after Sasuke leaving a shadow clone to watch for any troublemakers.

"Lets start off with something easy, name the elements and their weaknesses."

Shikamaru moved forward to speak. "Fire is weak against Water, Water is weak against Earth, Earth is weak against Lightning, Lightning is weak against Wind, Wind is weak against Fire." Sumi gave him a small smile, if they couldn't get that right they didn't deserve to be chunin, launching the wrong jutsu against another could end up badly for you or your team.

"Next one I guess, what is the easiest but most harmful way to disrupt a genjutsu?" Ino stood up to make her show.

"Inflicting great pain on oneself can break you out of most genjutsu, but it can leave you impaired during a longer fight." Sumi nodded and Sasuke stepped forward.

"Your team has been scouting an enemy camp for the past two days, you have found that they have three changes of guard, one at 7am another at 5 pm and a third at 1 am, based off of this rotation when would be the best chance to attack?" Shikamaru smirked as he walked forward.

"The best chance would be at 12:45 am, the guards on shift would be tired and ready for bed while the ones being prepped for the next shift would only just be waking up given you a decent window when their judgment would be impaired leading for a successful infiltration, once inside you could lay traps in the quarters where the guards shift, if done right you would be able to take down maybe two changes of guards in one strike." Sasuke smirked he remembered giving almost the exact same answer to Naruto when he himself was asked that question.

"If you find yourself stranded in the woods what should you do?" Choji finally had a question he could answer, he was nervous though, this could be seen by him not even attempting to eat his barbeque chips.

"First thing is first you need to find a fresh source of water, we can only go for so long without it, once there you can set up traps to hunt for food, after you have started a small supply for yourself you should check to see if you can figure out what types of woods you are in, their are giant trees in heaven country while their are not so many bushes, if you are in the woods of heaven country you should head north to escape, around Konoha the trees are smaller but there are more of them also the foliage is much denser, if you find yourself in these woods you need to head west."

Sasuke gave a nod, there were more then two types of forests but if he was able to note two off of the top of his head then that was worthwhile at least. Naruto just gave a smirk, he was going to have so much fun in the second stage.

"Final question how many people are in this room?" Choji and Ino looked around and were about to shout out the answer but Shikamaru stopped them.

"Eight." His bored tone said.

"How did you get eight, there are only five?" Ino said stupidly, while Sumi lead them to one of the doors and sent them inside, Sasuke went and collected the next team.

Shikamaru was surprised to see such a well furnished room, he made his way to the couch and lay down before explaining himself. "Remember there were five proctors Ino, or didn't you see them slip into the room while Sasuke and Sumi were explaining the exam?" Ino looked down a little, well at least they knew they got one question right, she had really started to panic as hours had gone past and only a few more teams had shown up in their room. It seemed like a fair few people from the leaf passed, a few teams from Kusa, Kumo, Taki and Suna passed as well.

The door to their room opened and there stood Naruto looking at them with a frown on his face. " 10 teams, they did better than I expected, doesn't matter I will cut that down to 12 people at the most. Follow me to the next exam." Shikamaru remembered being told who Naruto was and he was surprised, he hadn't really seen that coming, but now he understood and followed the blonde man as he lead them through another set of mazes, they found themselves going underground. The air around them was getting moist.

"Welcome to training ground 78 little genin, this place used to by my home and you will live in it for 1 week, each team is being given a scroll, you are not required to stay in your teams, but at the end of the exams you must be present with two other living 'teammates' each holding a scroll otherwise you fail. There will be no shortcuts the only way you get out of the rainforest early is be death, oh that reminds me please sign these waivers, I don't want to get sued." The genin went a little slack jawed at his casual tone at the end.

"I am being serious, get your asses up here and sign the forms, you can not proceed without them, and incase some of you are idiots who let you teammates carry you through that last exam that means that your team fails. Making it that much harder for the others. Also I feel I must tell you, inside this lovely rainforest are an assortment of some of my closest friends, each of them will be trying to kill you while you hunt for the other scrolls and watch your own back." A smug grin on his face as he summoned two clones to hand out the papers.

"If each team only gets one scroll how can 12 people pass?" The lazy Nara spoke getting Naruto's attention.

"The two nice clones that are handing out the flyers now will be hiding two in the forest, if they are not found well you know my rules I will only be passing you if three are in front of me all holding scrolls." The genin nodded as they signed the waivers and handed them back to the white tipped male. "One last piece of advice, if you are going to die at least make it entertaining for those watching you, now get out of here, I am tired of looking at you." He waved the teams through one at a time, seeing as there was only one entrance he couldn't let them all enter at once, it just wouldn't be fair...

"We're going to die aren't we?" A red headed genin from Kusa spoke as she walked past Naruto.

"Eh more then likely but I have the waivers saying you agreed to enter of your own free will knowing the risks that lay inside." She gulped down a lump of bile forming in her throat and looked ahead where her teammates were waving her down. "Now scram I have better things to do then hold your hand all exam." She felt torn in how to answer that but in the end settled for a small hmph as she turned her head away to hide a small blush and walked towards her teammates.

"Well if it isn't you three?" The mentioned Suna team looked into the strange eyes of the grinning proctor. "You still holding that warning I gave you?" Gaara gave a slow nod and held it up, Naruto nodded and the paper burst into flames. "Anything goes in this exam, take your bloodlust out inside so we won't have a repeat ok? Because I will not give you another warning." Kankuro let out a small gulp while Gaara looked unaffected, Temari was battling a small blush of her own, this Naruto was something else not to mention he was the best candidate of boyfriend material she had even seen.

"Understood proctor-san was there anything else?" Gaara's monotone voice was clear, his thoughts were thrown out front for everyone to know.

"Yeah my bloodthirsty little Tanaku, if you stumble onto one of my clones you will need finish whatever you start." He smiled at the wide eyed reaction he got from the team for having outed Gaara's tenant. "Also Temari, it would be a shame to see such a pretty thing die so early, remember the shadows are not what they seem to be. Now get out of here, I have other teams to send off ya know?" Temari didn't know how to feel about what he said, she wanted to be angry at how calm he was about her brothers condition, she felt a little giddy about his compliment of sorts but most of all she was confused by what he said about the shadows.

Nonetheless she nodded and moved off with her brothers the scroll in her hand, Gaara seemed unfazed when she requested to hold it knowing that he could just pry it from her cold dead hands if he needed to. Kankuro could just poison someone else holding a scroll if he had to to pass.

Team 8 walked up when their names were called stopping in front of the blonde proctor who was shaking his head and laughing at the team from suna who had just entered. "Here is your scroll, also shygirl be careful of snakes they get bitty around this time of year." His eye shifted to the remaining Kusa team for a second, he didn't know she picked it up but it would seem that the Aburame in their team did, he felt himself sick for helping out a Hyuuga but it was for the good of the village. "Scram." He muttered out now that the Suna team was well out of range.

"Ino-Shika-Cho, well well well, are you guys going to stay as a team or will one of you get greedy and leave the others behind I wonder? Only your time in the forest will be able to tell, my advice for you guys is short but sweet, the earth casts a shadow that only the spirit can unlock." A roar interrupted his speech and he frowned, Team 8 was now out of range so it was safe. "Get out of here, also try not to die, Sumi would be sad."

"Oh and you wouldn't Naruto-kun?" His Sharinnegan locked with her eyes and he saw the fright that they held for a second.

"Probably not, why do you wish to find out?" Quickly shaking her head team 10 entered the forest. "You know what this is getting tiring." He ran through a bunch of handsigns and the rest of the teams around him disappeared. "You two know what you need to do." The clones nodded and took off into the forest.

* * *

A day had passed and the jounin instructors were sitting in a large room watching the second stage of the exam, from what they had seen already it was brutal for the genin, but it would really prove if they were ready to be chunin or not. "Namikaze-san don't you think this is a little extreme?" One red eyed raven haired instructor commented on his stage of the exam.

Naruto turned his silver eyes towards her with neutral expression. "If they can not survive in there for a week how will they be able to cope on long term missions where they may be shifted around in teams with one goal to accomplish?" Naruto let out a sigh he was expecting her to start having a go at him for how he was treating the genin, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke, putting it in his mouth and lighting it.

"I agree with Naruto on this, a chunin needs to be adaptable while still sticking to the mission assigned, I am sure it is a harder exam then anyone was expecting but it will truly test them, at least they know they only have 6 more days left though." Asuma followed the same steps as Naruto did moments earlier and brought a smoke up to his lips.

"Thats a disgusting habit, how can you be so careless as to not even ask if we mind?" Naruto asked those in the room if they actually cared and got back a large no from each of them.

"Seems you are the only one that cares princess, now will you shut your trap so the people can watch the exam, some people are actually enjoying seeing their teams pushed past their limit." Silent nods were thrown throughout the room agreeing with what he said as he put his feet up on the table and looked at the large screen in front of him showing different areas of the forest, to his left and his right sat Sasuke and Sai respectively in the same position as himself each having a hand full of playing cards. "Royal flush, looks like I win again." Sai and Sasuke grumbled as they through their hands in and Naruto collected his winnings from the table.

"Deal me in kid." Naruto looked up to the smoky Jounin with a smile on his face.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into Asuma-san." Came Sai's warning, afterall they didn't need a bunch of broke jounin walking around konoha now did they?

"Its ok they say that I am a good luck charm."

"They say I have the devils luck Asuma, would you like to see which is better?" The smoky jounin nodded as other instructors started a betting pool and asked to be dealt in as well.

"How can you be playing poker at a time like this, aren't you even watching the exams anymore?" Each of the jounin pointed to a clone staring at the screen, Naruto figured they were all shadow clones meaning when they dispelled they would learn everything that the clones did. Naruto himself had a clone, little did the jounin know that he was able to link his vision with said clone seeing two of the hands at the table.

The scene that Saya and Sumi walked into was very different, a few hours later there were some very unhappy jounin and a smiling Naruto who had a mound of money seated in front of him. "Ruto-kun were you playing poker again?" The blonde girl went to reprimand him but he quickly held his hands up.

"I warned them first, it is not my fault."

"Oh, they got what was coming to them then I guess." Sumi and Saya started sorting Naruto's winnings

"You know what Sai?"

"What Sasuke?"

"I ain't even pissed, most of that will probably go to the apartment or the house he is saving for, either way we aren't really out of pocket." Sai nodded in agreement of Sasuke's line of thinking.

"Looks like Team 8 is in a bit of trouble." Attention shifted to the screen as the three members of team 8 came face to face with Gaara's team. Kurenai started to panic having seen the redhead clear his way through the rainforest so far.

* * *

"Look what we have here a bunch of little leaf genin."

"Kankuro are you sure they are genin this time?" Temari asked remembering the incident with Naruto days earlier.

"We are in the exams now Temari, the only jounin here is that Namikaze guy's clones. That means these have to be genin, which means we take their scrolls and be done with it."

"Kankuro enough, you are wasting my time, let the forest deal with them while we find a clone." The puppeteer nodded in defeat as he fell in line behind Gaara, Temari looked on in interest at what Gaara just walked away from the fight, there had to be something about the proctor that was more interesting than his lust for killing.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other for a moment. "Did they just ignore us?" The Inuzuka shouted watching as the sand siblings walked away.

"I more think that we caught a lucky break Kiba-san, logic dictates that we being a tracker team will need to hunt weaker prey." Shino fixed where his glasses were with a single finger while Hinata's eyes drifted up to look at the closed ceiling above them, she would never be able to figure out how it was raining when they were indoors.

* * *

"Looks like your team caught a lucky break Kurenai-san, that Shino though, he is good at thinking ahead, Kiba seems to still be too immature and Hinata is shy something you should have kicked out of them earlier on before signing them up to these exams." Naruto stated making the raven haired instructor fume at being told how to teach her genin.

"What do you know Naruto? How many genin have you taught? Do you know how to teach." The white tipped male just shook his head.

"I pretty much taught team 7 and made them what they are today, same with Saya while me and Sai taught each other, now do I have to state their ranks or will you just shut up and take my advice so you can learn from it?" Asuma snickered while Kurenai was being shut down by Naruto, said blonde turned and the smoky jounin his eyes fixed on him. "Don't even get me started on your team Asuma, the Nara is lazy as they come, you have a fangirl and the Akimichi doesn't know when to stop stuffing his mouth and focus on the situation at hand, not to mention I have only seen clan techniques from the leaf rookies so far, I am really not impressed with the majority of the teams, if I had to pass people from what I have seen so far, that kenjutsu team from Kumo would have my vote thats all, Gaara has the skills but not the mindset, Temari has the mindset but not enough strength to fend for herself in a solo fight."

"In my eyes you are all bad teachers that need to pull your fingers out, I am severely holding back on this exam, I wanted to release a few summons into the forest on day 2 to make the exam harder, but I fear doing that will leave us with only 4 people. That wouldn't give us much of final stage would it?" Many of the jounin in the room felt the need to agree but their pride wouldn't let them, instead they stayed quiet and just received the words he had dished out.

"You are a freshly minted jounin, you should not speak out about your superiors like this!" Kurenai's voice raising as she was barely holding in her anger.

"What are you going to do try to trap me in a genjutsu again? This is how you train a team." Before he even finished what he was saying Sumi, Sasuke, Saya and Sai each dodged a tail whereas Kurenai did not. "Hnph glad to see that chunin have faster reaction times than you do. Mind you one that spends so much time on their looks would have to have a decrease in other areas, lets just hope it doesn't cost you your life one day eh?" With that he released his tail from Kurenai, he had not moved an inch the entire time Sumi just plopped down on his lap and snuggled into his chest again.

"How stupid can you get, going up against _The Blood Prince _as a genjutsu focus." Spoke Baki having looked through the latest bingo book.

"What did you say?" The slightly frazzled Kurenai bit out.

"Namikaze-san here is a borderline S rank Shinobi, if you actually payed attention to shinobi world you would know this though." He threw a copy of the latest edition bingo book at her only for her to drop it on the ground moments later having finished reading the page.

"So gen and fuinjutsu don't work against him, thats nothing special you know many people have figured out ways around that."

Baki just shook his head. "Namikaze-san no offense but are all of leafs jounin this dense?" Naruto let out a small laugh and watched as Kurenai's anger reached a new level.

"No its pretty much just her, the rest can be troublesome and will disagree with me, but they do actually listen to what I say and take it to heart, ain't that right Asuma?" The room looked over to see the smoky jounin writing on a small notepad, "Take it to heart." He murmured out the others in the room sans Kurenai to laugh.

* * *

Team 10 were dragging their feet along the ground, it had been two days since they entered the forest and two days since they had any sort of rest. "Shikamaru I'm hungry, so hungry." The plump one of the group groaned out, he hadn't been able to snack like normal.

"Gah, this rainforest is messing up my hair, just how am I meant to look cute for that yummy proctor." Shikamaru looked over to his blonde teammate, there were just so many things wrong with what she just said but he had to agree, the forest was playing tricks on them. Noises coming from nothing and shadows that weren't really there, the atmosphere was stifling and the air was too moist to make a campfire, even though that would be a stupid idea when there are other teams hunting them.

* * *

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"I am positive Danzo-jiji I asked the other proctors and no one has any knowledge of him prior to these exams, neither does Asuma or Kakashi, I think Kabuto is working for Orochimaru." Naruto looked pissed, Danzo understood why though, the two were standing in his office talking about how the exams had been fairing, he had seen parts of Naruto's stage and was actually pleased that he was giving the genin more of a chance then he normally would.

"Ok, I shall look into this and get back to you with new instructions, for now though try to behave and stop fighting with the other jounin."

"Ah but jiji they deserve it, have you seen how pathetic these genin are? I would put Sasuke up against all of the genin from the leaf in the exam, they would end up fighting each other more then him, their teamwork is barely there and it seems all ninjutsu other than their clans was thrown out the window and if that is the case what have the jounin been teaching them? How to look adorable?" Naruto dropped into the chair he was standing above, he was tired of all this talking, this was one of the main reasons he didn't want to be Hokage, that and the paperwork.

"I understand Naruto, trust me I will punish them after the exam the way they are going they would be sending their genin to the slaughter house on a C-rank, but please try to no berate them in front of the other villages." Danzo let out a small sigh as he too sat down in the chair underneath him.

"I talked down the other villages as well, they were more understanding about it then some of our own jounin, how stupid is that, foreign ninja that I don't even know take my word better than our own nin, I know I have not had this position long but with training my team to where they are now I think that should count for something. Also as of right now there are five jinjuriki in the village including Sumi and myself, I have one in the jounin lounge with me and two in the exam itself."

Danzo let out a groan, if Orochimaru had a chance to attack now would be the time, with so many jinjuriki in their village they would be hard pressed to defend on all sides, with only three mokuton users inside konoha they would be stuck holding the hosts back while someone else had to deal with the snake. "Thank you Naruto, also how is the contract treating you?"

A small smile was on the blonde face. "The Chimera have been nice to me so far, we seem to understand each other to an extent." Danzo gave a small sigh and just shook his head.

"I will never understand what compelled you three to use the summoning jutsu without signing a contract, you could have died." Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Eh it all worked out and it seems we got paired up with animals that we work well with, Sumi and the foxes, Sasuke and the eagals, Saya and the scopions, Sai and the Lions, I was wondering if you were going to call back the Sannin for the exams, I just feel like this wont end well."

Danzo let out a small snort. "I had thought about it, Jiriya would hopefully understand that Hiruzen was in the wrong and come around to help us but Tsunade I wouldn't be expecting anything from her, she seems to still be hung up on the deaths of her lover and her brother." They heard someone drop down outside and take steps towards the window, they came to a half and Naruto looked up to see a mess of white hair.

"Minato..." Danzo turned around and faced the window looking at the man.

"Sorry to inform you Jiriya-sama but I am not my father." Naruto gave a small bow of the head to show respect for the old sage.

"It was just you looked quite like him, sorry about that, I feel like I have a lot to catch up on." Danzo and Naruto gave him a short nod and Naruto pulled up a chair for the old sage as they explained what had happened since he had left all those years ago.

Jiriya lent back in his chair and let out a large sigh. "I wish I had of known you and your Sis were still alive Naruto, I would have come to help out. My sensei found it more important that I think you were both dead. How can I make it up to you?" Naruto turned to face him with an are you kidding me look.

"Sumi still needs a parental figure, if you can get her to forgive you and make her happy then you shall have my own. If you will excuse me jiji I have to make sure the jounin still know who the best is at poker." Naruto vanished in a pool of blood, removing any trace of him ever being there.

"They have had it pretty rough." Danzo gave a small scoff.

"That is an understatement and you know it, the only reason he is still here is because of Sumi, Sai and Sasuke, if we lose them I am sure he would leave, in fact I am pretty sure Sai and Sasuke would leave with him if something were to happen to Sumi, so don't fuck it up, I wake up each day and wait for him to come into my office, just to know that he is still here. I see the boy as if he were a son of mine, I don't know what I would do if I was to lose him." His eyes drifted to the photo of Team Shin all in their root gear, a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

"WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR DAY THREE, MAY YOUR HUNTS BRING JOY AND LENGTHEN YOUR SURVIVAL, I WILL BE LETTING SOME OF MY SMALLER FRIENDS PLAY WITH YOU GUYS TODAY, ENJOY!" It was the voice they dreaded the one that reminded them they weren't in some sick nightmare but actually still in the forest.

"Shika, what does he mean by smaller friends?" The genius Nara racked his brain to try and find something that may be helpful, he hadn't heard of the proctor having a summoning contract but that didn't mean he didn't, could be he sending some pets in? No he doesn't seem like the kind of person that would take that risk even if he is a tad on the sadistic side.

"I honestly have no idea, it could be small summons though so be careful, the kinds of things that would align themselves with Naruto are beasts I don't want to meet."

"Ahh but why not we are so cuddly." A strange voice spoke from outside the train they had hidden in.

"Shika what is that?" The blonde almost screamed out pointing at the small Chimera.

"Hey I take offense to that blondie, just cause I am a little different don't mean you have to pick on me you know?" The figure stepped into their view and Ino instantly took back what she said and hugged the poor adorable little Chimera, its tiny lion body with even smaller bat wings gave it a strange but cute look.

"Ino should you really be hugging it? You don't even know what it is?"

"Oi oi oiiiiiiiiiiii, I am a Chimera pineapple head, I was more than happy to help our newest summoner with his little mission." Shikamaru went onto high alert as the tiny Chimera looked around cutely.

"Shika can we keep him he is soooo cute."

"Ino move away from him." The blonde in question looked at Shikamaru for a moment taking notice of how serious he was before taking a few steps back.

"Hey, where are you going, Naruto-nii said you guys would be fun." That did it as the genin were able to piece everything together. "Maybe I will just have to get you to warm up to me first." _'That doesn't sound good.' _The three thought in unison Choji started expanding his body before taking notice of just how warm the tree was getting.

"Ino, Choji get out of here." They didn't question his command and jumped out from their hiding spot, once at a safe distance they turned around to see the tree burning to the ground despite the rain that was falling.

"Fire pretty, burn, burn **BURN**." The small summon turned its head towards the genin opening its jaws wide and sending a spiraling torrent of flames towards them.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, isn't this a little extreme?" The blonde in question looked towards his smoker jounin companion from his small circle of summons.

"Nah, these guys are pretty cool, plus I only told them to maim not kill, but if you find the right spot on them they turn into little puppies isn't that right you guys." The circle of summons all gave a 'hai' in agreement. "Be happy I didn't use the more mature ones, in a couple of months these guys will begin their battle training." The jounin in the room paled.

"Naruto-san."

"Yes Hellcat?" The blonde Kumo jounin froze in her place at being called out so openly. "Hehe yeps I know, quite the troublemaker aren't I?" A childish smile on his face as he patted some of his summons.

"I would prefer if you call me Yugito-san personally." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"You worry too much, there are five of us here at the moment, just don't slip up this is my turf after all."

"Uh hai Naruto-san, I was just wondering why the summon approaching the Kumo team looks different to the others." She asked pointing between the screen and the ones around Naruto.

"Oooh ohh let me, let me." Naruto scratched the small summons back as it jumped around in place and gave it a firm nod. "Thats Kasuri-nee one of Naruto-nii's familiar's she was one of the few able to create such a strong bond with him, now she stays in this world with him." The small summon looked up to Naruto to see his smile and gave one himself knowing he did good.

"Whats the difference?"

"You will see Yugito-san."

* * *

"Samui is everything ok?" The blonde in question looked back to her teammates with her stoic expression calming in place.

"It's all cool thought I heard something." Karui and Omoi tensed up a bit, Samui was normally never wrong, then as if some higher power just wanted to prove their point the bushes nearby started to rustle putting the genin on edge. "Come out, we know you're there."

"H-hai, pl-please I-I do-on't mean any harm." The voice was that of a small girl. That did not stop the genin from drawing their blades as it walked out, showing to be a small lion cub with claws instead of paws.

"It's not cool to be out here by yourself little one, you could get hurt." Samui's voice was soft when addressing the small chimera.

"H-hai, N-naruto-nii sa-said t-to f-follow the sm-mell of metal, a-as th-those p-people s-seemed, c-cool." Kasuri had not looked up from the ground yet keeping her vision low.

"Well, your Naruto-nii is a smart one, but we are kind of in the middle of an exam I don't know if we can help you out as uncool as that is." Kasuri nodded understanding them.

"H-how ab-bout I h-help?" Samui tensed up at the offer for help while her teammates seemed to eager for it.

"Whats your name little one?"

"K-kasuri..."

"Well then Kasuri how can you help?" Kasuri looked up at them with a small smile on her face, her forked tongue falling out of her head and tasting the air.

"N-naruto-nii s-says I a-am a tr-tracker." Karui and Omoi looked at each other with the same line of thought _'Did we just luck out?' _

* * *

"Naruto why isn't your summon attacking them like it did the other genin?" Asuma felt he deserved some sort of an explanation.

"Easy, its not a summon, its a familiar, second I said they wanted to play, if you provoke them they will attack otherwise they will be able to help the team as long as they help the chimera in some way, Kasuri just wants some friends that she can be herself around." Sumi pouted from where she sat.

"I want to pat her, she is so cute."

"Sumi, you are making the others jealous, remember they are all cute in their own way." The small summons around Naruto gave a small nod to show the agreed.

"So what if they are nice to the summons they get a helping hand of sorts?" Kurenai spoke, hoping to get more information as to try and understand his line of thinking.

"Sometimes when you are in the field you will be required to use outside assistance to complete the mission, I wanted to set this exam up so it would be like a week long mission behind enemy lines, I feel I have done well and the chimera inside know the area quite well and even helped me to rebuild it, think of them like locals you may find that are willing to help for the right price." The jounin nodded and looked at how the Kumo team was looking after Kasuri and even tending to a small wound on her leg.

"Naruto-san, I find myself enjoying your exam more and more each minute, it is like some crazy game show, where the prize is your life." The blonde beamed at the comment taking it as a compliment.

"Thank you Baki-san I try my hardest, I must say though, Gaara is lucky Temari is being so nice to theirs." Baki shot a questioning look at Naruto. "That one is called Suijo, and he is quite strong with water not to mention that the atmosphere in that forest is created by chakra and very very damp, his sand wouldn't be of much use if Suijo were to attack." Baki nodded in understanding, this was the worst environment for Gaara, was it created by chance?

"Naruto-san how long has this training ground been ready for?"

"A week or so, I had to give the summons enough time to get used to the area, from your question I will answer your unasked one, no it wasn't made just to counter your little genin, it makes every jutsu harder to use, the air is thick and acts as a barrier of sorts that you have to break past before your jutsu can take effect, any ninjutsu battles that take part in the forests will most likely leave the teams open to attacks. This training ground is about trying to make the fights as even as possible, making you rely on your team and tactics." The door behind them flew off of its hinges causing the jounin to spin around and Naruto's group to sigh.

"Nummies/Naruto why did you let us sleep in?" The two yelled across at him. The jounin drew their weapons recognising Ameyuri from the bingo book.

"Oi, you're scaring the little ones now pipe down and speak with your inside voices. Also you are scaring the jounin look they are all tense." Asuma remembered what Naruto spoke about in the last jounin meeting and put his trench knives away, he knew they were next to harmless around the man.

"Uh sorry guys?"

**_'Kitten, that's Noemi, Noemi is standing in the room with you, you should run before she burns it all."_ **

_'Who is Noemi?'_

**_'The Kyuubi No Yoko.'_**

Yugito started looking for an exit but could not move as she found herself frozen in place from the look of Noemi's eyes. "Hehe, don't worry kitten, I won't bite."

"Noemi you are scaring miss Yugito. I let you two sleep because I know you have been working hard lately and could do with the extra rest." Around his neck hung a red chimera almost looking like it was trying to act as a scarf.

"Gomen Ruto-kun/Nummies."

"Naruto-san I demand an answer to how you know Ringo Ameyuri." Naruto slowly turned his head around to face the so called 'Genjutsu Mistress.'

"Has she been like this the whole time Nummies?" Naruto gave a small nod to Yuri who gave a tired sigh and ran a hand through her hair just to aggravate Noemi.

"Kurenai, if you actually showed up to the last jounin meeting, which I know for a fact you were able to attend you would know all about how I know her and why she hasn't attacked anyone, now would you kindly sit the fuck down and shut up, I have had enough of you for more than a lifetime. Or do I have to get Hokage-sama in here and have to moved to a different room so you can watch the rest of the exams in isolation? You have done nothing but be a stuck up prudent bitch this entire stage while I have been able to play poker and have nice calm talks with jounin from other counties, does that not say something about you? Did you forget you are representing Konoha at this very moment?"

Asuma wanted to defend Kurenai, mostly because he felt he had a chance there but after the facts were laid out in front of him, he knew she was clearly in the wrong. The other jounin had to agree with Naruto as Kurenai had mostly just been an annoyance this stage. Said raven haired jounin sat down and did not move an inch for the rest of the day.

* * *

"What is it Akamaru?" A wild looking boy spoke to his dog. He got a small 'Ruff' back as his reply. "Akamaru says there is a strange scent up ahead."

Shino dropped down next to Kiba and rose his glasses again. "Logic says we should investigate, we are only holding one scroll at the current time." Kiba gave a feral grin showing he was ok with the idea. "Hinata-san, can you scout ahead?" She gave him a shaky nod and activated her bloodline causing the veins around her eyes to bulge.

"I-its a sm-mall an-animal." She stuttered out Team 8 moved forward to investigate further, when Kiba landed in front of the small chimera Akamaru buried himself in the boys large jacket.

"Hello." The Chimera said playful looking up at Kiba. "Do you want to play?"

"Not right now little one, we are kind of busy, also you shouldn't be out here all alone." Kiba had a small frown on his face, his clan was taught from a young age that animals are an important part of the world and should be treated with respect.

"Naruto-nii said you guys would be fun, now lets play."

When the small animal spoke Naruto's name the genin were put on edge now wearing of it. Shino remembered the announcement from earlier about Naruto letting his friends out to play. "Hello there little one, what is your name?"

The small chimera looked over to Shino with a smile on his face. "Karasu."

"Ahh Karasu-san, we would be happy to play with you, but first we need to find a scroll that Naruto-san was handing out earlier, can you help us with that?" Karasu gave a small nod and jumped up onto Shino's shoulder wrapping a snake like tail around his chest to keep him in place.

"There is some funny smelling Ink to the north along with Naruto-nii's scent." Shino nodded and headed in that direction.

"Shino man what are you doing?"

"Namikaze-san said that he was sending us friends to play with, if they are his summons then they should be able to find his scent, if they are able to lead us to a scroll for the cost of playing with them for an hour or two then why shouldn't we take the risk?" Kiba was about to argue but could only find one fault with that Shino was saying.

"They are his summons after all what is to stop them from attacking us?"

"Oh Naruto-nii said we are only to attack bad people, friendly people were ok to play with in this forest." Kiba felt like an idiot, he had almost gotten his team attacked because he hadn't thought things out.

* * *

"Gaara how can you be so cold look at this cute thing." The Chimera in Temari's arms gave a giggle before rolling around playfulling and looking up at her.

"Mother says it is not to be trusted." The chimera had a blue ribbon on its left ear a silver coat and green scaled claws and tail.

"Tanuki's aren't to be twusted." Temari gave a little giggle at how the cute chimera had trouble saying some words.

"Mother says I should kill you." Kankuro decided to step up and try to calm his brother down.

"G-Gaara didn't you want to find the proctor?" The red head slowly turned to face his older brother before giving a small nod.

"Sorry Shashi-san, could you please lead us to your Nii-san?" The Shashi gave a small nod from Temari's arms.

"No pwoblem. He is to the west of here." Gaara gave a stiff nod and turned to his right walking deeper into the forest. "Pwetty lady should we follow him?"

Temari looked between Gaara and Shashi before giving a sigh followed by a tired nod which caused Kankuro to let out a small groan. "We have to help him out if he gets into trouble isn't that right Shashi-chan?"

"Hai Temawi-chan."

* * *

"Naruto what are you up to here?" Asuma spoke from his chair.

"That is simple Asuma, I am leading everyone to the center of the forest, there they will receive new instructions and a side mission for a chance at a scroll. I am not making it compulsory but it will give them a better shot at making it to the third stage if they compete, otherwise they can just put my summon down and it will return here." He gave a proud smile and slowly moved away from the sleeping chimera's on the ground.

* * *

**PA: And done, I have been looking through the previous chapters and my god there were a lot of mistakes, IE: spelling in grammar, I do apologize for this and will get around to editing them shortly, maybe even add on a little bonus at the end. I enjoy each and every review as it helps me to build as a writer for you guys, so please R&R to let me know where I need improvement or even just to chuck a friendly hello or comment.**


	12. You're so Cute and Fluffy

**PA: I finally got it fucken done, this chapter gave me so many issues that it wasn't even funny, it took me so long to get it to the point where I felt it was allowed to be posted, that being said it is shorter then the others have been lately, anyway like always I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review at the end to let me know how I am going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did but eh, we get what we are giving really.**

* * *

Naruto left the room with the jounin in a swirl of blood appearing in the middle of the forest his two clones standing either side of him, he looked as teams started to come in and saw Suijo and gave a small smirk at his creativity, it seemed there was something about Temari he liked if he was putting on that cute little act, Team 10 came into the clearing panting with one of his summons chasing behind them, he let out a sharp whistle and the summon appeared next to him, giving a shake of his head.

The other teams slowly started drifting in and were put on edge by seeing Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing as they were all following the summons to Naruto's scent on the 'scrolls'. "Temari you should drop Suijo now." The blonde in question looked at the cute little chimera that gave a pout that was followed by a nod, Suijo then released his henge and took a seat next to Naruto to have his head scratched.

"Now you have all been called here for a pretty simple reason, my friends wanted a tea party before the end of the exams, you have been tasked with finding the goods for said tea party, plates glasses, the tea and clean water, two days is all you have, they will be the judges and will be tasked with failing or passing your mission, that is if you accept it, the team that passes instantly moves forward." Naruto stood up from his rock on threw scrolls out to the surrounding teams.

He gave a small nod to the summons around him who disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the groups alone for the moment. "If you wish to test your luck come back in two days, until then Ja ne." Naruto left in a swirl of blood leaving many confused genin standing in the clearing some glaring at the other teams.

* * *

"A tea party Naruto? Are you sure you are not hosting some game show here?" Baki gave a small smirk to the jounin, figuring that he liked him well enough as a person. It was just a shame he was from Konoha.

Naruto looked at the Suna jounin with a grin and rubbed the back of his head. "It was the bosses idea, he said that they little ones have never really had a tea party before, so it is an experience for both sides." Kurenai huffed from where she was sitting and the Jounin in the room raised a brow to her. "I take it you do not approve Kurenai-san?"

She gave a snort as she stood up. "Why are you in there playing games while the genin are working their asses of trying to pass, what is the point of it all?" The others in the room had already figured it out while Kurenai was left out of the loop. (Kurenai is honestly a good chick, I just don't think that this type of Naruto would get along with her so in my story they don't, like not at all.) Naruto smacked his palm against his forehead and started repeating stupid over and over again.

"Honestly how could I have been so stupid as to add something extra to the mission while they were in the middle of it, how could I have possibly thought that shinobi were able to adapt to the situation they were in." His tone quickly changed from being joking to dead serious and they room dropped in temperature. "You are a fucking idiot Kurenai, missions change, this whole exam is based off of a mission behind enemy lines, it has a non lethal objective, meaning no one has to die to pass, everyone in that forest could pass right now if they figured it out." The others in the room widened their eyes as Naruto spoke, he never did say how large the team had to be.

"Clever pitting them against each other in something that only one team can pass I take it?" Naruto gave a smug nod to Yugito who in fact was now patting Suijo.

"You really are a suck up for blondes aren't you Suijo?" Said chimera raised his head at Naruto before giving a small snort and going back to his comfortable position on Yugito's lap. "Ungrateful Familiar." He muttered to himself and started strumming through hand signs making the objects appear in the forest. "Let the games begin." He sent a small smirk to Baki for the idea and kept his hand raised in the ram seal.

"Genin, the supplies are now in the forest, you may begin, remember we are always watching." He released the sign and sat down on the floor intent at watching the monitors.

* * *

"Temari did you see that thing you were holding? It was fucking huge." Kankuro exclaimed pointing to his sister who merely huffed in annoyance. Gaara seemed to have developed a twitch of sorts and was now looking at the ground around him.

"Mother says we are joining the Tea party." He mumbled softly confused at why but did not question his mother.

"H-hai Gaara." THe said in unison and started on their new assignment of finding supplies.

* * *

"Oi Shika did you see how we all ended up in the same place?" The lazy Nara looked over to his troublesome blonde of a teammate.

"Yes we got herded like cattle Ino, now are we going to play in this stupid game or not?" Choji looked around at his teammates, their clothing was all slightly singed from the run in with Naruto's chimera, he saw the burn marks on Ino's hair but didn't bring it up for fear that she hadn't noticed them yet.

"I say we go for it guys, we can always try to hunt the other teams while searching for the stuff." Ino's voice was rather quiet, Shikamaru thought that maybe she had noticed they weren't as strong as they thought they were.

* * *

"I miss Kasuri-chan, she was so cute, fluffy and fun to talk to." Karui groaned out.

"Yes she was quite cool."

"What do you say Samui, how about we do the tea party thing for her?" Samui thought it over but was distracted as Omoi spoke up.

"What happens if we get it wrong, then the summons eat us and take out scrolls. it could lead to an international incident and then war could break loose, all of that because..." He was cut ooff as Karui slammed a hand on top of his head to shut him up.

"Thats not going to happen baka, stop over thinking things."

"I think making Tea for Kasuri is a cool idea." Omoi let out a sigh but followed the two nonetheless as they moved through the forest.

"That Naruto is a strange one isn't he Samui?" Said blonde looked over to her red haired teammate, a thinking look adorned her face.

"It seems like he has a few screws loose, but this is put together and runs too smoothly, I think he acts that way which means his deception skills must be pretty cool." Karui shrugged her shoulders and drew her blade striking it against the trees they walked past.

"You will blunting it if you keep doing that Karui-san. A blunt blade is not cool."

"Mah mah you worry too much if it gets blunt I will have to sharpen it then won't I? It helps take away from some of the boredom I feel in here when we aren't running or fighting." Samui groaned at her teammates careless attitude towards everything, her other one over thought everything, how she wished she could just have a normal team, one that was cool so she could relate to them.

* * *

"Go Fish." Naruto rose his head and looked at the people around the table, he was joined by Sai, Sasuke Baki and Asuma, each holding their cards hidden in hand, they had come to the conclusion that Naruto was no longer allowed to play poker.

"Baki do you even have cards in your hand?" The blonde spoke which was followed by a sigh as he drew a card, a five of diamonds, a small smirk spread across his face as he placed it with the other two fives he was currently holding. ( I don't know if you guys do that but I like to keep my groups together, it freaks out your opponent a little when you start moving them into groups of 3. )

"I do but you keep calling the wrong ones Naruto, maybe you should try a little harder." The Suna jounin gave him a small smirk as he looked through his cards again. "Sai-san do you have any three's?" The pale jounin handed over two with a sigh as Baki placed them down on the table, Naruto took a peek at monitors and the blonde from kumo watching them sharply.

"Yugito, you can relax you know, its not like I am going to attack them or anything." The nibi container gave a small snort and a cheeky grin to him. "Suuuuumi-chan can you plllllease get me a coffee? All this sitting around is making me tired."

"Can you even get tired Naruto?" Questioned Sasuke with a small smirk, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders causing Sumi to groan but left to go get his coffee anyway.

"Nii-san why does Nee-chan do all those things for you?" Naruto rose a brow at the small chimera it was one of Sumi's favourites. It was pink in colour with a light red tint for the scales near its claws. Its big green eyes just seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Ahh that is because we care about eachother, we like to do little things to help one another out , it shows that we still care, it is the little things that count." Naruto looked at Asuma as he heard scribbling and gave a small shuckle.

He saw Gaara's team meet with one from Kusa and one from the leaf, what took his interest was that the redheaded girl and the silver haired boy were both part of the meeting, sadly his cameras were unable to record sound but when he turned to face the leaders of those teams he could see them sweating bullets.

"Now I know that I said teams should work together, but I know for a fact that Gaara is more than likely to kill them instead of talking to them, unless he was told otherwise by a higher ranking officer. That was the person he came across as, sooooo maybe I was wrong or maybe there is more to this than meets the eye?" He was thinking out loud causing the jounin in question to waver as his Ki kept increasing.

"Ruto-kun I have your coffee." And like that the Ki was gone and a smile was on his face.

"Ahh thank you Sumi-chan, I don't know what I would do without you girls." His eyes met Kurenai's stopping her in her tracks from speaking. "They are not, need I remind you I am in charge in here, I should have kicked you out many, many times Kurenai-san but I relent because you like everyone else here deserves a chance to see how their team goes in this exam, but I will tell you something right now, if you ever call them what you were going to I will kill you where you stand, Am. I. Understood?" He punctuated his words to make sure he got his point across while sending his Ki through the roof putting what he showed before to shame.

Kurenai nodded weakly under his glare. "Good." Naruto turned to look at his girls Noemi and Sumi sporting a small blush along with Yugito while Yuri simply licked her lips. Naruto let out a sigh and sat down.

"Oh Nummies I love it when you defend our honor."

"And the moment is ruined thank you very much Yuri." Noemi shot out giving her a small glare while Yuri just waved her off. Sumi gave a small glare to Kurenai as she sat down on Naruto's lap giving him his coffee before picking up the pink chimera.

"Did you miss me Sara-chan?" The now identified Sara gave a small yip and licked Sumi's cheek before cuddling up in her lap and going to sleep.

"It seems she did Sumi-chan, so did I." He gave her a small peck on the lips and looked back at the screens.

* * *

"Oi demon whore why should we do this stupid shit, are you just trying to get into the proctors good books so he may spend some time fucking you like the slut you are?" A mint green girl slowly breathed in and out trying to calm herself. Her fists clenched and loosened in a futile attempt to stay calm.

"Look someone most of broken her last time they took her, can't even speak now."

"I know maybe we should have our way with her, there is no one around to stop up after all." The two genin smiled to each other and made their advance on the green haired girl, her head was low and her hair covered her eyes, one of the genin wrapped his arms around her and snaked one under her shirt before tearing off her bindings and fondling her breast.

"You like this don't you? Just think we can do this whenever we want in here, just you and us." The other genin moved in front of her and grabbed her face holding it in place as he traced his tongue along her jaw, before smashing his lips against her own, his free hand trailing lower down her body and caressing the inside of her thighs.

His hand slowly raised up and under her skirt before dipping into her shorts tearing them away leaving her panties exposed, he ran his fingers along them causing the girl to whimper, the two males merely laughed to each other at finally getting a taste of the demon whore.

The male in front slipped his hand under her panties and gently touched her clit, that was the last straw and something in the girl snapped, a red cloak came over her and ripped the head off of the boy in front of her, the one behind her looked up at the noise and saw his dead friend he removed his hand and slowly started to back away.

"F-fu c-calm down we were just kidding ok? Just kidding yeah." The boy stuttered out under the pressure of Fu's KI. Fu slowly moved towards him her hand now covered in blood as she shot forward and slammed him up against a tree, her blood covered hand reaching down to his pants and ripping them off, she then started to stroke his cock pumping it faster and faster.

**"You like this don't you?" **She mimicked before with a final tug tearing it off altogether, the boy let out a high pitched scream that echoed through the forest. The cloak died down from around her and she fell to her knees crying softly as she curled up into a ball.

* * *

Naruto watched with disgust and turned to the Taki jounin. "You have so many questions to answer, firstly why did you bring a jinchuuriki to Konoha without warning us first? Secondly and I personally find this more important." His grip on Sumi had tightened to new levels as he saw her in Fu's place, it made his blood boil watching it happen. Sumi was about to say something but when she looked at his eyes and saw the anger they held she kept her mouth shut.

"Why the fuck was she on a team like that, teammates should not act that way to each other? Don't you dare say that this was the first sign of them acting this way, is Taki just treating its jinchuuriki like a whore to be rented out to anyone that can pay?" Naruto let go of Sumi and dashed across the room slamming the man into the wall behind him, the wall had spiderweb like cracks where the man was held.

"Answer me why they were treating her like that and you were smiling you sick fuck." Naruto's eyes spun as he entered the mans mind, scenes of Fu laying beneath him bound and gagged flew through his mind, he broke away having seen enough, he hated that when he went through peoples memories he always saw it through their eyes for that very reason.

Naruto threw the man across the room sending him into the far wall, the wall dented around his body and it slowly slid down, when the man hit the ground he coughed up some blood and tried to stand. "You are lucky you have diplomatic immunity in this village." Naruto quickly wrote out a note and gave it to the man. "Take this to the hospital and get the fuck out, if I ever see you outside of these exams you will wish I only removed your dick."

The man paled and took the note before limping out of the room. Naruto clenched his fist as the man left only to blow the door up once he was gone and let out a loud growl before using his wood style to fix it. Noemi swayed her way over to Naruto and put her arms around his neck, he looked straight forward at the door the man had left through. He wanted so bad to chase after him and tear him apart, he wanted the man to feel as weak as he made the jinchuuriki feel.

"Ruto-kun, you are starting to scare those still in the room, you need to tone it down a little." His eyes turned to Noemi and she could see the tears that wanted to flow, she could also see the raging fire behind them wanting to consume every fibre of that man.

"He raped her, and I lived the memory, that man is scum and I will kill him if I ever see him outside of these exams." The jounin in the room step back as Naruto spat his words out, the venom laced on each one was heavy and violent.

"Naruto-san, can I please talk to you?" A teary eyed Yugito spoke, Naruto took one look at her and his gaze softened before he nodded his head forming a clone to stay in the room while himself and Yugito left. The clone noticed that Sumi seemed confused by the whole situation, it would seem she has blocked it from her memory, it is more than likely for the best.

* * *

"Naruto-san." Yugito barely managed to get out, looking at the way he acted during that episode early she suspected he knew someone who was in that position once. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I hate men like him Kitten, I hate them with everything I have, If he didn't have immunity here he would be dead or begging for it, I want there to be a world where people can go out at night and not have to fear the dark, A world free of evil, there can never be peace so I won't wish for it, but I want to be able to create a village where people can live without worry, one where they don't have to be scared, and it will be a haven for people like Fu, a place they can search for love, where they can let their guards down and be accepted for who they are, this is what I wish for." A tear rolled down the side of his face as he spoke.

Yugito was taken back by the strength of his words. "I to would like to live in a place like that, one where I can be myself and not this mask that I have made. The one built from tears and blood, from pain and suffering, for once I want people to see me as me and not what I hold." Naruto looked at her and saw her straight face as tears fell from her eyes.

"How must it feel not to be able to chose ones life." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto?" The blonde kumo jounin asked.

"It is a question that you can not answer unless you understand that pain, I am sorry for the pain you must of been through Yugito and I will help where I can if you let me, I understand though if you want to do this on your own." Naruto gently cupped her face and looked into her eyes before giving her a soft smile. "Whatever your choice I will support you ok?"

Yugito let her defense break down and crashed into his chest letting out small sobs, Naruto put his arms around her and stroked her hair letting her cry it out.

* * *

The Taki jounin found himself locked up in a hospital room, figures the brat would write a coded message to the staff. "You are really going to listen to some brat that is the reason I am so beat up?"

A nurse standing in his room scoffed. "Namikaze-sama is bringing this village onto the right path if he said not to trust you then we won't and you can stay locked up until he comes to fetch you." The nurse replied as she redid the ropes on his hands, said hands shot forward and grabbed the girl bringing her back to his bed where he lay.

"He didn't happen to say why I was not to be trusted did he?" The nurse turned and gave him a sickly sweet smile and stabbed him in the leg watching as she emptied a small vial of toxins into his system.

"Sempai said you were a rapist, I just injected you with a funny little drug." She watched as his pants started to bulge, and gave a very sweet smile as she grabbed his arm and placed it in some strange device next to him. "It keeps you hard for days on end without a way to reach your peak, I made this little machine next to me just for people like you, for the next few days you are going to be forced to pull yourself off without being able to stop."

The man laughed as Saya finished explaining and the machine got to work. "I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

Saya smirked at the memories from her clone, happy she had sent it after the man to intercept him at the hospital, she shot a small grin to Naruto as he entered the room with Yugito following behind him. "Did you use it?" She gave him a nod of her head and he returned her a thumbs up. "I will talk to him tomorrow if you would join me." Saya nodded and motioned to the screen. Naruto dispelled his clone and went to sit by Sumi as Yugito followed him sitting inside the small circle of chimera. "Don't worry guys she is really nice ok?"

Yugito was surprised at how friendly they were after the words from Naruto, it seemed that the children really trusted him. "Uh hi my name is Yugito little ones."

"Yugito-san are you friends with Nii-san like Sumi-nee?" Yugito blushed slightly at what that would mean while the jounin in the room snickered at her.

"Ahh not quite, I would say we are friends of the sort, but not like Sumi-san." She looked up to Naruto and saw the slight smile on his face and the small blush on Sumi's.

* * *

It was time for the tea party Team Samui and The Sand Siblings stood across from each other snarling, sans Gaara, Gaara does not snarl. "We are not giving up we want to throw Kasuri-chan the best tea party yet, she was so nice to us when she had no need to be and we want to return the favour." Temari perked up and looked at the 'enemy' team.

She had enjoyed her time with Naruto's summon even though she had thought it to be of a different gender and much smaller then he actually was. "I feel the same, and my brother wants to do this for some strange reason."

"Mother says it will be fun." Gaara stated simply, Temari rose a brow but shook it off.

"Naruto never said we couldn't work together to get this done." There was a rustle of brushes next to the arguing team before team Gai walked out. (yes they are in this exam, they were not weeded out in the first section.)

"Do any of you actually know how to have a tea party?" Tenten spoke up her brown buns bouncing as she straightened up. Gaara rose his head but then shook it as did the others in the clearing. "Wow I am now feeling strange for actually knowing, well you guys have the items and we have the know how, how about we work together?"

"Me the redhead boy and the blonde girl from Kumo will do the party so it is a three man team while the others form two teams of three and stick together for the final day, all three teams pass while staying in the guidelines." Samui and Temari wanted to retort but actually found it to be a reasonable plan.

"Temari mother says I am going to the party with the panda girl, she also says I should tell you not to wait up." Gaara's voice was as monotone as ever while those around him tried to keep a straight face.

"Umm ok Gaara, I will see you tomorrow then."

"We get the stoic man, it will be like being with Gaara only he may not try to kill me every few minutes." The 'stoic' hyuuga agreed and moved over to sand siblings, he was glad that they had chosen him over Kumo, if he had of gone with Kumo he may have attacked after what happened so long ago.

"We get the man in the jumpsuit then?"

"Ahhh my youthful friends it will be an honor to accompany you till the end of the exams I hope we can expand out flames of youth over the next two days." Gaara and Samui giving their scrolls to the two that joined their teams.

* * *

Naruto smirked as his clone dispelled telling him everything he needed to know. He saw the group of three walk towards him and he saw the groups that tried to ambush them, it was actually quite a well formed team if their profiles were anything to go by. Samui was a strong kenjutsu user while Gaara had his sand he could use to defend her blindside, all the while Tenten could use her near perfect accuracy to keep their opponents on the backfoot and give Samui the advantage. Naruto smirked as Kabuto's team jumped out of the bushes to ambush the group of three.

Tenten jumped back and started unleashing on onslaught of weaponry while Samui skipped around the throws and some of the attacks thrown by the opposing genin, a shadow appeared at her back and she feared for the worst when she heard a squelching sound, she turned to see a man impaled on a spike made of sand, she felt herself get weighed down and looked to her hands to see small sand spikes come out and go back in, she gave a small smirk to herself and ran at the two remaining genin, Kabuto let out a frown and replaced himself with a clone, something only Naruto picked up on, while his teammate was left.

As Samui came into range to at the genin the sand exploded around her trapping all three inside a large dome, she swore to herself for becoming too trustworthy as sand slowly started to crawl up their legs and trap them in place, an eye formed in the middle of the dome and looked over them, the sand continued to cover them until passing over their chests, Samui let a small tear flow knowing this to be her end.

Naruto watched with baited breath as the dome lowered and showed an unharmed Samui and two corpses, _'Sneaky silver haired brat.' _Naruto mused to himself as he looked at Samui who still seemed shaken by the event as blood covered her face. "Why did you keep her alive."

"Mother reminded me she has the things for the tea party." Naruto gave a small nod at Gaara's response before clapping his hands together and summoning a small army of chimera.

"Well you know what to do I guess, good luck." Naruto 'vanished' where he stood standing cloaked fifty feet away, Gaara could possibly be the only one to sense him, he know the other two couldn't.

He watched as Tenten pulled out the cutlery and placed it around the table that Naruto had made, marking the spots for the summons and waving them to their own spot. She got the made tea bags that Gaara gave her and placed them into the glasses in front of the summons all while keeping a conversation with them all. She quickly heated the water with a small katon jutsu and poured it into the glasses offering sugar to any of the summons, once it was done she did the same for Samui and Gaara who accepted and sat down having their own conversation.

Suijo made his way and sat down next to Gaara. "Sorry for deceiving you earlier, but I wanted to get to know you, had I appeared like this, well I don't think Temari would have been so adamant about protecting me." Gaara nodded as the Chimera struggled with the cup. "Hmm I guess this is why they are not so popular back home, not very easy for us to drink out of such small glasses." An idea of sorts ran through Gaara's head and he took some sand from his gourd and pulled it in front of him swirling it around to create a strong heat before it slowly died down showing a larger cup for the larger chimera.

He picked up the smaller one and poured its contents into the larger one, that Suijo could actually fit his mouth into. "Ahh many thanks Gaara-san."

"It is thanks for leading me to Namikaze-san, he is a riddle that I and mother wish to figure out."

"He is to everyone Gaara-san."

"You aren't hiding like Suijo was are you? That would be most uncool." Samui said to the small pink chimera in her lap.

"Nup, I am Sara, Sumi-nee calls me her cuddle buddy." The pink one beamed a smile at Samui how gave a small smirk.

"Thats pretty cool Sara-chan, I must ask though are you enjoying yourself?" The chimera looked up to Samui and tilted her head in question.

"Yeppers, it is fun like Nee-chan and nii-san said it would be. By the way, they are watching us, in a room with lots of monitors, it is strange and something bad happened to this green haired girl, Nii-san was furious he almost killed someone over it, everyone seemed really mad and the blonde jounin? Yeah thats what they are called, she was crying, I didn't like seeing her cry." Samui looked at Sara, was this part of Naruto's plan or was this all Sara?

"This blonde jounin, her name wouldn't happen to be Yugito would it?" Sara gave a small nod

"She looked really sad but then we started to cuddle and she looked happy again, she looks pwetty with a smile." Samui's small frown turned into a soft smile at the creature.

"When you see her next think you can give her a big cuddle from me Sara-chan?"

"Hai."

* * *

"Hi i'm Tenten, what's your name?" A black chimera looked up at her completely uninterested, she stretched out her scaled green claws.

"Names Sashika, lets get things straight, I am only here because Naruto-nii says I need to relax more, I do not care for this, nor do I care for you trying to talk to me." Sashika put her claws over her eyes signaling she was done with the conversation.

"I actually agree with Naruto, you seem like such a stick in the mud." Sashika took one of her paws away and gave a small glare to Tenten. "Don't get me wrong I am sure you are good at what you do, but you need to learn to live a little more." The paw went back down covering her face.

"I live for the clan and for Naruto-nii, I kill so they can be happy, that equals me living, now if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone I will say you did a good job." She heard a small thump next to her and raised a claw to see Tenten sit down next to her.

"Not moving until you have fun."

"Does killing you count as fun?"

Tenten let out a sigh at the Sashika's antics. "I don't think that would be very fun for me."

"Aren't you just meant to be making me happy?" Tenten pouted at the small creature.

"Don't you have anything you enjoy?"

"I enjoy serving the clan and Naruto-nii."

The panda like genin palmed her face at the chimera's response. "You are just impossible you know?"

"I specailize in assassination, my entire life I have been brought up to kill just like Naruto-nii was, we were both raised to be the perfect killing machine, you can not possibly hope to understand us." Sashika huffed out a small green flame killing off the grass in front of them.

"I kind of do, we go to school here to learn how to be better killers."

Sashika just snorted at the girl causing her to silently fume over being looked down upon by a summon. "Were you ever thrown into a life and death situation where you had to kill your own comrades just so you would pull through? Have you ever had to fight against your own family for a mission? Have you ever had to fight a fight that should be impossible just because you were told to?" Tenten let her head sink down a little as she answered no to each of those. "This is why you will never be able to understand me or Naruto-nii, you like the expreience to be able to feel our pain, the torment we put eachother through every day. Do you think we enjoy being this way? To put it simply we don't we do it because otherwise someone less skilled would take our place and end up dead."

Tenten looked at the small creature and saw green tears slowly fall down its face burning away where they landed. "Please just leave me alone now, go have fun with one of the others, maybe you will understand them." Tenten slowly picked herself up and moved away, a shadow lumed over Sashika watching as Tenten left to talk to the other cubs.

"I know what you are thinking Nii-san but it was needed, she wouldn't understand even if she tried." Naruto gave a small frown he didn't like when his familars acted this way.

"Hey Sashi-nee want to ride on my shoulders again?" The black chimera looked up at him with a 'you're kidding right?' sort of look which caused him to chuckle. "You can try to hide it all you want, but I know you enjoy it, you are just worried about hurting people, I already proved the point you don't have to worry about that with me."

Sashika moved her paws away from her mouth and slowly stood up looking at Naruto before giving him a small sigh. "Fine lets get this childish thing over with." The white tipped man gave a small chuckle as he picked up Sashika and placed her on his shoudlers where she rested and got comfortable, even letting out a small moan as she stretched her bones out. "You so did not hear that."

"Hear what Sashi-nee?" He gave her an inocent look that could chill you to the bones.

"Thank you Naruto-nii."

"Not a problem Sashi-nee." They walk around for a little bit before laying under a tree where they just proceeded to talk.

* * *

Naruto had decided that it was time to end the tea party, he clapped his hands together as he moved to the middle of the clearing. "Hi all, I hope you all had fun." Tenten gave a small glare to Sashika who was resting lazily on Naruto's shoulders. The rest of the people were quite pleased with how the day turned out. "All that being said, you three pass as long as you stay together, if you break apart from this team by the end of the exams I will fail you, now lets go guys, I know some of you have little requests to fill out." He sent a knowing look between Sara and Sumai. "Anyway I leave you to your own meddling and will be back at the end of the exam, maybe you guys will get an amzing wakeup call tomorrow."

The genin groaned as Naruto and his summons/familars vanished in a pool of blood only to return to the monitor room, he saw Sara run and up start talking to Yugito causing him to smile lightly. "How do you do that Naruto-nii?"

"Hnn?"

"How do you smile after all you have been through?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he lit a smoke. "Oh it is simple...love.."

* * *

**Omake, Noemi does cooking (Yes I enjoy these types of ones.)****  
**

" Naruto I demand you teach me to cook, I am tired of always watching you cook everyhting for us I want to be able to help." Naruto looked up from his bowl of rice and pork with a look of question.

"Yeah ok, now what is the real reason?"

"You taught Sumi to cook it is unfair, I wanna learn too." Noemi gave Naruto a cute pout causing him to sigh and bring a hand to his head as her eyebrow twitched in anoyence.

" I guess it would be a bit unfair if I didn't teach you to cook now, so what do you want to get started on, learning a dinner, breakfast or lunch?" Naruto held three fingers up in front of her.

"Wait no step back, three different types?"

"Well no, there are many more, like brunch, supper, desert, second brakfast and second lunch, you then have late night dinner's, many more, but lets just start with the main three."

"Ahh which is the one that you do in the morning, I think you called it bacon and eggs?" Naruto gave a small nod.

"Normally a breakfast but beacuase it is bacon it is leagaly allowed to be eaten at anytime."

"What abou-"

"At anytime!" He wanted to make sure there was no confusion, bacon is good at anytime.

"Hai hai, udnerstood, so lets get started on that." Naruto insctructed her to pull the bread sasagues bacon and eggs out of the fridge, (where do you guys keep yours? I always keep mine in the fridge. Yes even the bread.)

He watches as she dances around the kitchen cutting up the bacon into decent si-, you know what it doesn't matter what size it was, then seperating the sasagues and putting some bread int he toaster, he tells her how to do the eggs, and just tells her to do a scrambled batch not wanting any mistakes to happy on his sunny side up.

She cracks 12 eggs into the bowl and mixes it around to get it all blended niscly together. He tells her to go grab the milk from the fidge and add a bit into the bowl until she could see a slight change in colour, what happened next though shocked him to no end as the bowl caught on fire. He pulled a smoke out of his pocket and lit it on the fire.

"NARUTO NO SMOKING IN THE APARTMENT."

"OI NOMEI JUST SET MY KITCHEN ON FIRE DUCKBUTT GIVE ME A BREAK." Sasuke comes racing down the apartment his head facing towards the kitchen as he came to a skidding stop. Sasuke slowly looks between the burning bowl and Noemi who was frowning cutely biting her lower lip.

"I aint even going to ask how, but Naruto please tell me the bacon is ok."

"Sasuke how are we meant to eat bacon without any eggs?" Sasuke slowly turned to face Noemi his silver sharingan blazing.

"Bacon. Is. Good. At. Anytime. Am. I. Clear. Noemi?" His voice was clear and angry and Noemi moved away from the bin where she was planning to put the bacon.

"Hey who broke the bacon rule?"

"You two Yuri?"

"Bacon rule?" Asked a cute little blonde with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah bacon good at anytime."

"Oh that one, how could anyone break that, it makes such good sense..." Noemi looked between those in the room. If to make matters worse Sai decided now was the time to poke his head out seeing as only himself and Saya were missing now. "Oh by the way, how did that happen?" Sumi motions towards the burning bowl before pointing at Naruto smoking. "And you get the fuck outside, none of that in the apartment you hear me?" Naruto gave a tired sigh and moved out ontot he pattio of sorts, pulling faces at Sumi who started pulling them back only for Sasuke and Sai to join in.

"I swear I am the only normal one here." Noemi mutters to herself before looking back to see Yuri had joined Naruto's side and a very tired looking Saya walking to the kitchen.

"Where is my bacon?"

"You know what Saya, fuck you, here is your fucking bacon." Noemi proceeds to throw a plate of halfcooked bacon at the poor girl. "Fucken happy? Bacon is good at anytime right?" Saya looks on in confusion before looking at the rest of the group pulling faces at eachother.

"Uh what happened with Noemi?"

"She broke the bacon rule, and burnt eggs in a bowl, don't ask its safer, then I got kicked out of my own apartment because my kitchen was on fire and needed a smoke, now you have halfcooked bacon in front of you, we have no eggs, and Noemi is really angry, but more importantly why has no one put out the fire yet?" The group looked back to see the entire kitchen now on fire, Saya lets out a small sigh and pulls the tanto from her back before sticking some sweet heavenly meat on the end of it to toast it over the fire.

Once done she took it off and bit down on it, a little crispy but still juciy, just the way she liked it.

* * *

"Stupid fucking bacon rule, what kind of rule is that?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone doesn't know of the bacon rule." Noemi's eye twitched at the talk from the civilains.

"No thats impossible everyone knows about that, hell even my dog knows that rule." Noemi clenched and lossened her fists in an atempt to calm her rage, it was not helping though and she lashed out, just before she could hit the man though a pair of arms wrapped around her closely followed by blonde hair with white tips.

"Hey, I was just teasing, there is a bacon rule but you did a pretty good job on your first time, maybe you should practice what you are good at though first ok? Speaking of which you handled the cutting part really well." She wanted to be angry at him, but when he was this close and his scent rolling into her senses she had very little chance.

"I don't want to learn to cook anymore." Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Nani? (what)"

"I'm not good at all, all I ended up doing was costing us lots of money." A small frown on her face, she felt his fingers run along her chin before lifting it up and giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Thats why you are still learning, I am still happy to teach you, also don't worry about the money, if I was so tight for cash would I really be letting you all live with me?"

Kyuubi giggled lightly gave him a small kiss. "Its because you love us right?" Naruto just turned on the spot and started walking away. "Naruto?" "Naruto you get back here an answer me?"

"Sorry Noe-chan I can't here you over my kitchen burning." He poked his tongue out as he walked away.

"That bastard."

"Wow I didn't think you thought so low of me, I will have you know my parents were actually married before I was born thank you very much." She spun on her foot and saw Naruto standing right behind her, turning around she saw the one in front vanish in a fading genjutsu.

"You...you just?"

"Yep caught a kitsune in an illusion, aren't I just the best?" He leans forward and wraps his arms around her before taking them to the market not to far away. "I heard there was this takeaway food place that just opened up, they do breakfast till like 10:30 or something, I think it was called Mc'donalds? " Noemi titled her head in confusion at what he was saying. "I am feeling pretty lazy, plus my kitchen is all busted up so I won't be able to cook until later tonight, so I thought we would give this new place a try, I just so happened to run into you on my way there."

"Really all by chance?"

"Totaly."

"You are such a bad liar."

"Only to you my hime."

* * *

**PA: I know I know, it is really different from my first Noemi does cooking (different story) but it still has some of the same effects, kinda, not really, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it, and yes this is entirely filler and has nothing at all to do with the storyline although it may be mentioned at some point or another as an offhanded comment or joke. Anyway like always R&R and until next time ja ne.**


	13. Prey or Turncoat?

**PA: Here is chapter 13 the final instalment of the chunin exam second stage, a fair few things get shown this chapter but more than likely it will leave you with more questions at the end then you had at the beginning.**

* * *

"WAKE UP MY LITTLE GENIN AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL DAY." Samui groaned as she rolled out of her sleeping bag, it was not the best way to wake up, she saw Tenten slowing coming too while Gaara looked like he hadn't slept, she had gotten used to the panda looking girl but the red-head still irked her, she was not enjoying this team. She quickly headed to the river to get some of the sleep out of her and try to wake up a little more, there was just something in this forest that made it so hard to get decent rest. "I never that I would say this, but I miss those un-cool teammates of mine."

She heard a small amount of giggling from behind her and lowered her body into the water, hoping to prevent them from seeing her 'assets'. "Samui, no need to worry I was giggling at you missing your team... I feel the same." The blonde slowly nodded in agreement with the panda girl before finishing what she was doing previously and leaving the small stream to return to camp. It would seem that Gaara had already finished packing up camp by the time she got there, she rose a brow in question at the redhead.

"I want to fight the proctor." Was all he said as he placed their packs between them. He patiently waited for Tenten to come back and watched as she stood near Samui joining in looking at Gaara in question. "Your packs are there come on, the sooner I get out of this forest the sooner I have a chance to prove my worth."

Tenten and Samui grimaced at how he thought but picked up their packs and moved along anyway they were only able to take a few steps before the proctor formed out of the ground, holding his hand out flat, "Scrolls?" The three held there scrolls up beside their heads before tossing them towards him, little did they know this was happening all over the forest. "Head to the centre of the forest and I will let you all out." The three genin nodded solemnly as he faded back into the ground like he was never there to begin with.

"You want to fight that?" Tenten questioned, shock evident while Samui looked between Gaara and where the proctor had vanished. Gaara just tilted his head in confusion.

"He is clearly strong and worth of me to test my worth against." He stated moving towards the centre of the forest again.

* * *

A group of Naruto's sat in a ring in the centre of the forest as the genin started coming in, he already knew which teams had failed and which had passed, 9 only nine people passed he felt like going easy on them and putting 15 spots up but in the end it didn't matter, he pointed to the teams that passed and made them stand in front of him as they waited for the stragglers to fall in. "The Nine before me pass this stage, I saw the quick changing some of you tried to do, I even saw some of you try to fake the scrolls, that makes me sad I made this test easier for you each day." The genin held their heads down a little but he honestly couldn't care.

"You are no longer my problem now stand still." The ground started to rumble as they slowly started moving up panic spread through the genin as the roof came closer and closer to where they were only for it to open wide and let them through seeing a real sky for the first time in a week, they found themselves looking around in awe it seemed as if they were in the middle of a stadium. "The brats are all yours now Senpai." A girl and boy dropped down next to the group of Naruto's and gave him a small bow.

"You and you." Sai spoke motioning to Kunkura and Karui. "Swap with each other." The two quickly did as they were told. "These will be the people you fight against, you will be thrown into the ring with two others, only one can move on to the next round though, first up will be Lee of Konoha, Omoi of Kumo and Kankuro of Suna, following them will be Neji of Konoha, Karui of Kumo and Temari of Suna. The last team will follow them and once we have the three winners there will be half an hour break in between the last of the fights before the finals, from here out you have a _chance_ to be promoted the more fights you are in the more chances you have to show your skills to the judges." Sai motioned to the group behind him consisting of Saya, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo (Aka the gate guards.) "Any questions?" When no one went to answer he gave a stiff nod. "Good now make sure you are back in one month as that is when the final exam will be held. I don't care where you go but if you need to stay in the village for training than speak to the Hokage."

The genin slowly started to move away, Naruto nodded at Sasuke who made his way over to the Suna team while he had someone else he needed to talk to.

* * *

Fu was looking down as she walked, she knew she would be killed for failing the mission... she would be killed for killing her teammates in all honesty she was positive she was dead when she got back to Taki. "You shouldn't look so down all the time, you will get frown lines, lucky seven..." Her eyes snapped up and she glared at the proctor.

"How?" Naruto gave her a shrug from where he saw laying in a tree hanging over the footpath, he flipped his legs over the side facing her and sat up giving her a goofy smile.

"That would be telling." He waved his finger in a childish act that only served to irk her further. "I said you should stop frowning, it doesn't do you justice Minty." He wore a frown of his own as he kept trying to coax her further.

"Tell me... how do you know?" Her jaw tightened and Naruto gave a small smirk, knowing it wouldn't take much more.

"I thought you would be worth it but I guess you are just broken..." He trailed off watching her jump from the ground to strike him, a small shimmer came over his cheek just as she was about to his sending her flying backwards and ending up in a wooden cage. "You are under arrest for attacking a member of a hidden village inside their sanctuary, the Namikaze clan will be handling your punishment." Saya came out from behind Naruto and jotted it down seeing as he needed at least one witness to say that she attacked first.

Fu fumed at being caught like this, she tried to channel youki from her bijuu only to find it was being restrained by something. "What you going to turn me into some clans fuck toy?" She spat, Naruto shimmered where he was and appeared in front of her cage slamming his hand against it.

"Listen here, the Namikaze clan will treat you right, I will take you to where they reside." He went through a sequence of hand signs and slammed against the cage again making it vanish. "Time to report to Jiji I guess." He gave a small smile to Saya who gave a quick thumbs up her report written and ready to hand in.

* * *

"I am sorry but there is nothing that can be done to get her back, she will have her trail in a month and depending on what is decided will depend on whether you get Fu back or not, and no I will not move the trail forward it will stay where it is the day after the exam finals, now if you are going to keep trying to change that just leave, you are wasting my time." Danzo glared across his desk at the representative from Taki, he had been dealing with them ever since the event happened he had read through the report and smirked at Naruto's planning and knowledge of the villages rules. He watched as the small group from Taki walked out with their heads hung low knowing they would be in for it when they got back home, once the door closed Danzo gave a small clear of his throat.

"You know boy your little stunt is starting to cause me a headache." One of the books on his desk started laughing before turning into Naruto who stood in the middle of the room shocking the Anbu assigned to guard their Kage. He did a quick spin making his tattered outfit flap around as he struck a pose.

"Hehe, but I know it will work out." He noticed the small frown on Danzo's face and let out a tired sigh at his mentor. "I was right about that Kabuto kid wasn't I?" Danzo nodded grimly and Naruto snapped to attention.

"Namikaze Naruto, this should have been given to you some time ago, but I wanted to use it as a reward of sorts, for what you discovered this does not seem big enough, but who knows maybe you will find more in there that will make it worth it, I give you the Keys and deed to the Namikaze compound, for revealing the impending invasion of the leaf." Danzo pushed the envelope towards his son of sorts who stood stock still processing everything.

"I will give my life to make sure this village stays standing Jiji just point me where you need me." He had snapped upright and was giving the Hokage a tight salute.

Danzo wanted to chuckle a little at how much respect Naruto was showing him right now. "Jounin Naruto you are to spend this month leading up to the invasion which will be taking place on the exam finals... training yourself and Team 7, I want your team to be able to hold off the south gate by the end of the month." The Anbu flinched at the order, Danzo was asking the impossible, no one team could handle that type of burden.

"Till my final breath no one will pass through that gate, now that I have stepped out of the shadow my flame will burn brightly until there is nothing left." He slammed his hands to the side and let nine tails of chakra fly out from behind him waving around strongly with his passion. "My team will be ready you will not need to worry about the South gate." He proclaimed and left the room in a burst of flames not before grabbing the envelope from the desk.

"And that Anbu is our army killer, the south gate will be fin, you can almost put your money on it." He looked at the ground where Naruto had just stood, the flames had been real but there was not a single scorch mark, he let out a small laugh.

* * *

Fu jumped up in shock when she heard someone enter the apartment, she had yet to meet the head of the Namikaze clan, so far they all just worked alongside him or were dating the man, still stuck in her wooden cage she spun around and looked to the door to see the proctor from earlier, her eyes went wide as she started to connect the dots. "Why would you arrest me if you think you will treat me right?" Naruto walked forward and brought the cage down from around her settling for wooden bracelets and anklets to stop the ability of her bijuu.

"You won't be able to use the beatles youki while that wood is on you, so don't even try, the cage was only there so you didn't hurt or get hurt by surprising anyone. I saw what life was like for you in Taki through the eyes of the jounin and I want to help, no one deserves to be treated like that, that is why you have been arrested by my clan giving us a month to come up with a way to make you safe." He moved through the house and headed to his room seeing the sleeping form of Noemi on his bed, a smile worked over his face as he walked over and gently woke her, when she started to stir he place a soft kiss on her lips causing her eyes to flutter open only to close again as she deepened the kiss.

"You have to get out of bed, I finally got us a house." He exclaimed making her jump out of the bed in shock and quickly start fretting over her things. "Noemi this is Fu. Fu this is Noemi one of my girlfriends and hopefully future wives." The Bijuu blushed under his comment and eagerly nodded her head in excitement as she rushed around the room picking up clothes before jumping into the bathroom.

Fu was frozen as her bijuu was screaming at her to run. "Namikaze-san that's the Kyuubi we have to get out of here!" She grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull him away, no one deserved a fate like that no matter who they were. "Why aren't you running, don't you know what she will do to you?"

Naruto rose a brow and turned to the panicked mint haired girl. "She is harmless, ok not completely but she won't hurt you or anyone I say not to." Fu looked like she didn't believe him, causing him to sigh. "You are going to have to trust me Fu, I only want what is best for jinchuuriki and bijuu alike, yes Noemi used to be dangerous but we have come to an understanding." Fu nodded slowly but was still looking around for an escape of sorts.

"Hey Naruto you home?" A male voice called out through the apartment, the blonde beside her looked up and gave a quick reply before they were joined by a black-haired teen with silver eyes.

"Hey Sasuke I got the deed to my clan compound, meaning we don't have to live here anymore, you are more than welcome to come with me if you want, I won't force you into the clan or anything, I just think it would be strange if we started living apart after all we have been through."

"I am still here you know?" The mint haired genin spoke disrupting the two as they were talking about the things they would need to bring.

"Sasuke this is Fu a jinchuuriki." Fu started to freak at how casually he made it out to be. "Fu this is Sasuke Uchiha a close friend of mine, he isn't like the people you know from Taki." Sasuke causally stuck his hand and greeted the worried girl.

"I see you have already met Noemi... your bijuu is losing its mind in there." He stated pointing to the seal on her left breast. She became very defensive and Sasuke noticed and quickly apologized. "Sorry I am still getting used to the upgrade, it allows me to see what is hidden inside seals and to quickly locate them." His voice was neither here nor there.

"Y-you really aren't s-scared to be near me?" The raven haired Uchiha gave a small snort to her question.

"I live with two jinchuuriki and a bijuu, if I am honestly scared of anything it would be Noemi's cooking." The room got very cold all of a sudden and Naruto looked over to the bathroom to see the door was open and currently standing there was a very angry Noemi.

"What was that Sasuke?" The Uchiha gulped and Fu quickly hid behind Naruto, who calmly held a hand up to stop her.

"Honey please relax, your cooking is not that great but we are working on it, we both know you will be fine it will just take some time, just like Sasuke and learning to shut his mouth." The redhead nodded as her eyes started to tear up, she ran forward and glomped Naruto knocking him to the ground on top of Fu. "Noemi you are hurting Fu." The redhead jumped up and quickly said sorry to the mint haired girl while Fu stared wide eyed at the event.

"Don't worry you get used to it." The Uchiha spoke from the side picking up the mint haired girl and helping dust her off. "The others will be home soon and that is when the fun will start." He said in a so-so manner before dragging Naruto into the front room leaving Noemi and Fu alone.

"So watchya doing?" The red head was rocking back and forward on her feet looking at Fu.

"I uh am here because the blonde arrested me..." Her voice going quiet towards the end.

"Oh well what did you do?" Naruto seemed fine with her being here so she figured it wasn't too bad, maybe the girl didn't want to talk about it?

"H-he uh goaded me into attacking him but when I did his skin shimmered for a second before I was thrown away and into a cage, when he put me under arrest he said the Namikaze clan would treat me right?" Noemi threw her arms up in the air and wrapped them around the girl haired girl.

"Hehe well people say we can be a bit full on but I know you will fit in, also I am sorry about what happened in the forest..." The demoness tightened her grip a tad on the small girl to show she was there for her. "You gave them what they deserved in my mind, I am assuming Naruto is trying to find a way to take you away from Taki, he doesn't want anyone to have to live like that."

Fu looked at the redhead holding her wondering why she would care about that kind of crap. A frown deeply imprinted itself on her face as she thought back to it and held onto Noemi tight crying softly into her shoulder. "H-how d-do you know?" Noemi flinched a little at the question but ended up telling her how the exams were recorded and Fu just looked down and slowly fell to the ground. "S-so you a-all saw?"

"Yeah I am sorry for what happened, but you should have seen Naruto he flipped it, almost killed your jounin where he stood before sending him off to get 'fixed' where he had one of his friends torture him until the end of the second stage, he really does care about what happened to you Fu, he wants to help. Oh and speaking of helping I made a friend who is coming around, she wanted to help you aswell but seeing as we are moving would you mind giving me a hand to pack?" Fu nodded hesitantly but helped by starting to seal stuff into scrolls turning tomato red when she picked up a pair of Noemi's more 'fun' panties. "He likes to have fun, what can I say?" Noemi quickly snatched them off of the girl with a small blush of her own and sealed them away in a special scroll.

"Noemi whatever you are doing is not important." Came Sasuke's voice from the Kitchen.

* * *

"So the group from Suna is coming here... like right now?" Sasuke gave him a small nod as the two stood in the Kitchen leaning over the bench, Naruto with a coffee and smoke in hand, he knew he was going to be told off but they were moving soon so what was the issue? "Well we have a mission, a month to prep for it too." Sasuke rose a brow to Naruto's statement. "It seems Suna, Oto and possible Iwa plan to invade on the day of the finals, Team 7 has a month of training in order to get ready to hold the south gate." In appropriate fashion Sasuke dropped his glass on the ground in shock.

"So who are we teamed up with?" He joked honestly hoping that there was at least a few people.

"I was going to see if I could get Saya and Sai to help as well, seeing as well they are pretty much part of Team 7, that also means Kakashi myself you and Sumi, maybe No*cough cough*" Naruto was cut off by a violent coughing fit and his body slowly worked its way to the ground blood coming out of his mouth with each cough.

Sasuke rushed over to his side trying to do something, anything to help as more and more blood came from his mouth. "Hey buddy come on, you can beat this." Naruto tried to give a strong nod but had a lung come out in the process. His coughing slowly died down afterwards leaving him pale and cold. "Noemi whatever you are doing is not important." He called, this was beyond what he knew, he held Naruto close as his breathing became harsh, the redhead he called for came in the kitchen and instantly went into panic mode seeing how much blood was everywhere.

"Is that a lung? Ok who did Naruto kill this time?" Came Sai's voice as the door opened.

"Sai Naruto didn't kill anyone, that lung is Naruto's." The triple S combo (Sumi, Saya and Sai.) ran to the voice and saw how bad Naruto was doing.

"His blood lines are acting up, we are going to have to push it forward, the sannin arent here yet, fuck we need to change the seal." Noemi ranted as she fretted over Naruto's body, he started coughing and sputtering more and more blood coming up. "SUMI GO GET DANZO NOW." She spoke in a panic clearing the blood as it came out trying to give him room to breath.

* * *

"JIJI, ITS NARUTO HURRY." Sumi screamed slamming the doors to his office open quickly checking he was there then running back to the apartment, Danzo waved his Anbu to follow and quickly chased after the girl the moment he had feared has come. He quickly came to the blood covered apartment, the door wasn't even closed anymore as medics had burst through it earlier trying to keep the boy alive Danzo barged past them all and slammed a seal on the blood covered Naruto putting him in a death like state.

"Get the sealing array ready, we have one shot at this and we are doing it now." Hey ordered and Noemi quickly complied getting the scroll and stretching it out in the living room Danzo carried Naruto over and placed him in the middle he then moved to take one of the slots. "Everyone that does not have Naruto's chakra stand on one of these slots, we need to play tug of war of sorts with him now, we only have one shot remember, also the best medic in the room is going to be working to keep him alive while we do this, you will have to move at the last possible second or you will die." People started filling the slots in the large scroll looking at the design.

"Ok now we need to start pulling his chakra and youki out at the same time, your coils will burn." Noemi was quickly adding more slots to the scroll seeing as they did not have the reserves of the two sannin they were hoping for. The squad of Anbu, Sasuke Sai and Saya took to the slots, one was left spare and all eyes turned to Fu. "We need you Fu, he needs you now more than anything." She nodded hesitantly but jumped into a slot as well filling them all as they started to pull his energy away, the lines leading to their slots quickly filling with a mix of crimson and light blue. Minutes passed and turned to hours, the Anbu were panting heavily while Team 7 was starting to feel winded, Danzo and Fu standing strong and fine as they continued to pull more and more out, Noemi adding more sections to the seal in order to store all of Naruto's energy.

"Danzo-sama we can hold the energy here but we can't pull out anymore." Danzo gave a stiff nod and took it up to the next level pulling more out finally he was able to pull no more, he let out a breath and looked towards the medic.

"Move now." He screamed and gave the order for everyone to stop holding the energy in place letting it all rush back to Naruto, his body arched up into the air and Noemi fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. They all moved out of their slots in the seal and Danzo slammed his hands down on the edge of the seal sending it towards Naruto watching as it rewrote the one that was on his stomach. An eerie hum filled the room as his body slowly raised into the air, his arms and legs shooting out to the side bound by chains to the corner of the rooms.

"Its in its final stages now, all we have to do is pray and wait." Danzo stated and looked around at the worried expressions on those in the room while Fu herself looked confused at what was going on, she could not find the time to voice her confusion though as a purple circle appeared on Naruto's stomach and a form started coming out taking the shape of a fox, surprising those in the room, a small amount of purple smoke started coming out of Sumi and rushed into the fox that had formed on the ground, it slowly shifted into the redhead they had grown close to.

Noemi took a few steps forward before falling to the ground from exhaustion, Sumi ran out of the room and quickly found some clothes to cover up the naked demoness. Finding no decent clothes a bed sheet was thrown over her body and Sumi stood to the side watching as tendrils came out of her beloved brother and tightened around his body, the hum stopped and so did the tendril before shooting outward into the air cutting the chains that bound Naruto before vanishing as he dropped to the ground.

The medic slowly move forward after getting the all clear from Danzo and checked. "He has a pulse but it is very weak, he seems to be healthier now than what he was though." The group gave their thanks, all they had to do now was make sure he got plenty of rest and stayed undisturbed. Danzo lifted the now fully grown man, whose muscles threatened to break from his skin from the ground and carried him to a private room in the hospital privately reserved for the Hokage and his finest.

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke with a groan as his body became responsive, his eyes opened and were instantly assaulted by the light coming in to the room, the door opened and the nurse dropped her clipboard with a squeal and ran in the other direction, his blonde and white hair hanging low, he looked at his hands and saw his nails had grown a little and became much thicker and were now pointed, looking at his toenails they appeared to be the same, he flipped his legs off the side of the bed and noticed how ripped his body now looked, he gave a small shrug and tried to stand, his legs felt wobbly for a few seconds before his body adjusted and he felt stronger than ever.

He noticed he was in a hospital gown and gave a small frown, he managed to somehow nick his cheek in doing so tasting the metallic taste of his blood mixed with something... he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew it didn't taste like that before, he opened his mouth and felt around inside with his finger noticing his teeth had become canine like. He stretched his shoulders out and felt them snap into place causing him to give a relieved sigh. He gave his neck a quick crack and flicked his wrist to the side blowing away the wall watching as it fell to the ground below him with a sheepish look on his face.

The door opened behind him and he quickly turned around waving his hands in front of him in defense. "Jiji sorry I didn't mean it." He shouted out when he saw Danzo get blown away with parts of the wall. Said man shakily stood up and looked around him at the destroyed walls.

"Uh Naruto... care to explain?" Said blonde raised his hand behind his head to scratch it sheepishly only to have the results of him blasting himself into the floor. "I am just going to go with you have a new power that you can't control yet?" Naruto nodded from his position on the floor actually scared to move his hands at the moment. "So you want to explain the tails to me at least?" The blonde on the floor rolled around in circles for a few moments (yes like a dog chasing its tail.) before lashing one of his hands out destroying part of the floor and grabbing one of his nine lion like tails.

"I uh, I don't know honestly, a side effect of the seal? Also is there anything we can do about my hands, this is starting to get annoying." He started flicking his wrists at the wall knocking away small chunks "pew, pew pew, pew." He muttered more to himself then anything watching the chunks of wall go flying across the village. His attention snapped around back to Danzo who kicked the boys hands towards the hole he had already made only serving to make it larger. "Uh sorry? One last thing how long was I out? I am assuming you used the seal we designed on me seeing as I feel better and can't remember anything other than dying in my own kitchen... my god it is going to be a mess I don't have to clean that do I?"

"NARUTO." Danzo screamed out at the boys childishness at the moment.

"Yeah Jiji?"

"Focus please?" The man said getting really tired of the situation already.

"Ok Jiji I will try." The blonde said with a determined nod.

"Now I should be able to make a seal for your hands if you give me a few minutes, you have only been out for three days, yes the seal worked from the looks of things and better than we expected, no you don't have to clean your kitchen as it had already been done all that is left is for you to move into the Namikaze main house as Sasuke and Sai have taken two of the smaller ones, alsoitseemsthatNoemiisfree." Naruto nodded along with what his father/grandfather figure was saying before it got to the last part to which he rose a brow in confusion.

"Did you say Noemi is free, as in she survived the sealing and is now living in this world, like with us now?" Danzo nodded his head slowly and the blonde jumped up in joy his hands pointed towards the roof blowing it apart, ruble started to fall down around them and a barrier of sorts protected the two.

Danzo let out a tired sigh and looked up at the sky through the new sky light that Naruto had added to the hospital. "At least we were on the top floor." He muttered out.

* * *

Naruto finished signing out of the hospital leaving a blushing nurse behind the desk, he turned on his feet and cursed Sasuke, what kind of man leaves only pants for someone to sign out in, saying payback? So here he was walking down the street to his apartment, on his way to pick up his things and move them to the new place, in nothing but a pair of black shinobi pants, he found himself the subject of glares showing a deep jealousy towards him among with stares of admiration, it all felt like a little to much and he hurried his pace no longer paying full attention to where he was going. "Oof." He looked down as he had just run into someone, he was about to say sorry but then brushed that thought aside when he noticed just who it was.

"What do you think you are doing Shit stain? Trying to cope a feel? Wait until I tell Naruto about this you mother fucker." His fiery sword mistress spouted from where she was knocked to the ground after bumping off of his chest.

"What exactly are you going to tell me Yuri-chan?" Her head slowly turned up and was greeted by the sight of his blue rinnegan eyes, his voice was deeper and huskier than before and she felt slightly turned on.

"Nummies?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a way that added to her cuteness. Naruto gave her a small nod for her answer, slowly extending a hand out and picked her up from the ground. She didn't stay on her legs long though as they soon found themselves wrapped around 'Nummies' waist her arms snaked around his neck while his held her hips, she pouted cutely at him. "I was just on my way to see if you had woken up yet. I brought breakfast?" She looked to the stuff that had fallen on the ground when they ran into each other and gave a small frown. "Well I had breakfast, sorry Nummies." He leant forward and gave her a quick peck.

"Its ok, I need to get something in me before I pack my stuff I will get us something to eat on the way to the apartment, but first I think I need to get changed." Yuri had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"I honestly see nothing wrong with what you are wearing, I honestly think you are overdressed." He leaned in next to her ear nibbling on the lobe marveling at how her body quivered under his touch.

"Do you really want us to ravage each other in front of all these people?" His tone was slightly primal and his husky voice did wonders to her at the moment as she felt her panties getting slightly damp. Yuri turned her head and took in all the people around them finding out that they were actually the centre of attention in the street.

"I-I-I-I."

"I didn't break you did I Yuri_-chan_." Her purred causing her stutter to increase and turn her into a bumbling mess in his arms. He let out a slow breath and watched her skin twitch under it causing a smirk to spread across his face. He moved in and placed a kiss on her lips, which caused her eyes to go wide before she deepened it moaning into his mouth as her hips bucked against his waist their tongues slid against each other as her hand became tangled in his hair, they slowly broke apart leaving a small trail of saliva in their kisses wake. "You better now my Hime?" She gave a slow nod and placed her head in the nood between his shoulder and neck as she held to him tighter, he wrapped his arms around her holding her close as he continued forward.

He sent a clone to go fetch them some coffee he didn't feel like it used any energy to do so which was strange, before he could feel the amount it took, even if it was only very little now it seemed like it didn't even make a dent in his pools, he made his way up to the apartment and fished around for his key letting out a small relieved sigh when he found that Sasuke had actually put them in his pant pocket. He frowned as he walked past the kitchen, it was perfectly clean like the event never happened. He made his way to the bedroom with Yuri still in his arms he tried to put her down on the bed only for her to pout at him, he let out a small chuckle and summoned some clones to do his packing as he lay in bed with Yuri. "Sorry guys bosses orders." The clones grumbled but after seeing the glare they got from Yuri quickly got to work packing and organising his things.

Yuri pulled his face up to look at hers, as she held her tears away behind her eyes. "W-we were all so worried, p-please stop being so reckless, we want to live with you through better and worse not in a good world without you." Each tightened their grip around the other and Naruto's calm but passionate voice broke through their emotions.

"I Will _not_ die not until I have fulfilled the dreams of my precious people, oh and crossed off the names on my list." He added the last part more cheerfully causing her frown and bop him on top of the head.

"I was being serious Naruto, it hurt so much seeing you in that hospital bed again, I couldn't stand it, the feeling that you might not wake up, it left me empty I felt so alone." Her normally playful or feral smiles were replaced by a look of worry as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, it all stopped when a warm feeling surged through her body starting at her forehead, looking up she saw Naruto slowing moving away, he brought his eyes down to her level and looked her straight his eyes giving away the emotions he really felt, he was worried, but what about?

"I was serious too Yuri, I will not die until your dreams are accomplished."

"My dream then is to grow old by your side." She proclaimed holding her hand over her heart looking at him with love and adoration, "I want you to be there when we tell our children about all that we accomplished. About our way of ninja, the struggles we went through when we were their age, I want to be able to use the expression back in the day and you tell me off for not being a hip cool parent like you. That is my dream Naruto and you are not allowed to die before you help me to fulfill it." Naruto flipped her over and sat on her legs his right hand shot up pinning her arms above her head.

He saw the slight whimper she let out as he closed in hovering above her lips brushing his own past hers moving just out of the way when she tried to prolong the connection. "I will fulfill your dream Yuri, but I know your weakness." He taunted as she hardened her features and gave him a glare.

"You wouldn't dare." Her voice was cold and her steeled eyes watching as his left hand hovered in the air not being occupied holding any of her appendages down. He moved it tauntingly slow towards her chest extending his index finger showing the claw attached to said finger as he glided it along her top cutting it open, the only thing keeping her breast from bouncing free were the bindings that held them tight. He leaned in next to her ear his clawed finger trailing along her perfectly smooth stomach leaving a small scratch.

"You are primal like me, the only difference is you enjoy being the prey while I the hunter." His hot breath tickling against her next causing her to squirm under him, the door to the apartment swung open causing his ears to twitch, he heard someone place something down on the kitchen counter then got the memories from his clone dispelling, he promptly jumped from Yuri and headed out of the room. "Come on breakfast is here."

She looked at him gobsmacked a how he could change so quickly, she shifted in her position now that she was all hot under the skin sending him a glare. "You fucking tease, you ruined my top and won't even finish what you started? How am I meant to walk through the street like this?" Naruto turned around and gave her a playful look.

"I honestly think you are overdressed." He sated in a mocking tone saying what she said earlier. "If it bothers you that much their is still a coat of mine in the cupboard you can wear." With that he walked out of the room and sat down at the kitchen counter his pack of smokes and coffee already waiting for him, Yuri came out a few moments after him with a coat wrapped tightly around her frame sliding along the floor.

He laughed a little at how unkempt her hair was and how flustered she still appeared to be she gave him a stern look and pouted.

"Not funny." Was all she said as her ass found its way to the seat next to him and she leaned her head on him spilling her coffee and taking small bites of her cinnamon scroll.

* * *

"Holy crap this is larger than I thought." Naruto exclaimed looking at the compound he had been given by Danzo he made his way to the gate with Yuri trailing right behind him as a few clones moved up holding his possessions that were packed into boxes.

"That's what I said." Yuri muttered to herself staying true to her perverted manner. She entered a quick sprint to catch up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around one of his own, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and looked at the two story manor before him, it was also known as the main house. he saw a few smaller houses scattered around and when he says smaller he means smaller than the manor these things were huge compared to the others he had seen inside the leaf, he honestly wondered how he hadn't seen this place before. His feet crunching on top of the stone path as he moved towards the main house taking in the garden that lay around them, it was really well kept, it made him wonder if Danzo had people maintaining it while he waited to hand it back to them.

Naruto's hand clasped the door handle to the main house and he felt a small shock go through his body, as he opened the door, Yuri quickly walked in ahead of him and made her way through the house. "I'm home." He heard her speak from a room or so away as he entered the house his clones closing the door behind him, the walls were amazing, wooden planks covered them to about his hip height from there they were a nice deep red that seemed to blend from the wood and allow the flowers that were laid out in the corridor to change the feel of the room.

He slowly made his way down the hall way and stepped into what could be classed as the kitchen where it seemed everyone was gathered. "Yo." He gave a small wave with his greeting and their heads slowly turned to look at him, gasps were heard and blurs of colours crashed onto his chest, namely blonde, red ,black and green? He took notice of the two that he hadn't expected.

"Yugito? Fu? Temari? I expected this from the others but you two it was a little strange?" He questioned not understanding why he was greeted by them in such a way. His bundle's of red blonde and black quickly pulled him up and put him on his feet before crowding around him and holding him tight.

After a few minutes had passed many I missed you's and don't you do that again's they finally let go and allowed him to move again, he gave them each a quick kiss and a tight hug as he moved forward and stopped in front of Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi. "Naruto you got ripped, also your seal is gone. Whats with the ones on your hands though?" The Uchiha asked motioned towards the said hands where the invisible seals were hidden, he looked up at his friend and saw the silver leaving his eyes and a smile on his face.

"It seems I am a little different now then how I was before, I have this strange power now aswell and we sealed it away for the moment as it is quite a pain. But still Temari why are you still here same goes with your Yugito?" The blondes both took a step forward and Yugito clutched the sides of her pants as she talked.

"I-its a long trip back to Kumogakure and Noemi offered us to stay here, while we were staying here I made friends with the girls in the room, plus I have been thinking on your offer and I accept." She stated biting her bottom lip as she looked at Naruto who tilted his head in confusion. "Your offer to protect us, I know how it can work and I accept as long as you agree with it." He gave a small nod and pointed at who who pointed at the cuffs on her hands and then to Yugito, he gave another nod figuring she meant that the same thing applied for her as it did the blonde, not only that but she was still under arrest anyway, his gaze then turned to Temari who flinched.

"G-Gaara said he was not leaving until he fought you, I started to make some friends around here and was meeting them for breakfast." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok cool just wanted to know was all, also where is your brother I will get this fight of ours out of the way?" Temari looked a little hurt when he said that, something that did not go unmissed by his critical eye, now he may have been a goofball from time to time, but he was normally pretty alert he just acted that way because it was easier. "I never said you had to leave afterwards Temari let me put on a coat or something and then we can go get this fight with your brother done ok?" She gave a small nod

* * *

Not even fifteen minutes had passed and Naruto now stood across from Gaara with his blue coat around him in the training fields behind his house. "Well my blood thirsty little Tunaki how about we get this thing out of the way, I will show you real power and the right way to live." Gaara shot his hand forward to crush Naruto with his sand only for the him to vanish and appear behind him landing a kick that broke though his sand but was slowed down enough by it that Gaara could move just in time to stop it from hitting him, when Naruto's foot hit the ground he was glad he moved looking at the creator that it had made.

"Is the crazy proctor trying to kill him?" A man in black pajamas screamed out being put off by the strength behind that kick, he watched as his younger brother scurried to move out of the way of another then another, the barrage of kicks never end each only just missing Gaara, soon enough they had completely moved away from the sand and Gaara couldn't react fast enough, Naruto stopped his kick right in front of the red-head's nose, he then gave the boy a small tap sending him over to the side skipping along the ground.

"This is the strength when you fight to protect Gaara, I no longer fight for myself, when I move to the field I fight so that my village can stay safe, this is why your invasion will fail." His tone was cold and his glare pierced through any defense they tried to muster.

"Y-you know?" Temari stuttered out in shock at their plan having been revealed. Naruto mearly scoffed and vanished appearing behind her and hoisting her up into the air.

"I do, so does the Hokage, you three, I somewhat like, so I will give you one chance tell us everything you know and don't join in the fight, you will be spared, otherwise I will find you and hunt you myselves." He gave them a sickly sweet smile and put Temari back on the ground. "You all know I can crush you right now if I wanted to, so tell me are you going to join us or will you fight against us... the same goes for you Yugito." He didn't even bother turning to look at the now shell-shocked kumo jinchuuriki.

"What will it be, will you become a turncoat or prey?"

* * *

**PA: I found this a pretty good place to end the chapter, Naruto is healthy again yay... pretty much means he won't be coughing up blood all the time now, he has also gained some new powers, like always chuck us a review and let me know what you are thinking so far or if you have any suggestions. Untill next time, ja ne**


End file.
